


Kuro's LEMN Collection

by xXWarrior_AngelXx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXWarrior_AngelXx/pseuds/xXWarrior_AngelXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every-oh, wait, no I used that one. Uhh, yeah, I don't have a good description for this one other than… Don't like, don't read, yadda, yadda, yadda, let's get on with it!</p><p>[ReUpload from FanFiction.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent Admirer

**Silent Admirer (Kuro Seishin x Neopolitan)**

* * *

 

Kuro Seishin had caught that girl staring once more. Her eyes were fixated exclusively on him. He did not know why she was so focused on him, but somewhere deep in his mind, he wished that she would stare at him forever, however creepy that sounded. It had started discreetly during Professor Torchwick's class **(A/N: I'll leave it up to the imagination as to what he would be teaching…)** , but eventually the quiet girl's stare became more noticeable. At least to him since he was the only one she would ever look at.

Her name is Neopolitan and she was Professor Torchwick's niece. As if by some grace of fate, Kuro and Neo had every single class together so it was easy for them to get acquainted with one another. Although, there were two major roadblocks that prevented further interaction: Professor Torchwick has a reputation of being overprotective of his family, very much akin to Yang Xiao Long towards her younger sister, Ruby Rose, and admittedly himself towards his best friend, Jaune.

The second… act that Neo was mute, so it made it nigh impossible for Kuro to understand her. But that did not stop him from trying on multiple occasions, especially when she decides to pair up with him during group activities. She and Kuro were the only two students of their year without a proper four-man team, maxing out at just two. They had many awkward scenarios happen to them as they shared a room. The sexual tension between them did not exactly help either.

Honorable mentions include the fact that Yang showed signs of contempt for Neo for some reason. This could be attributed to the fact that she had been chosen to fight Neo fairing Goodwitch's combat class, and the diminutive girl curb-stomped her with a cocky smirk that only added fuel to the fire.

Moving back to the present, Neo looking over to Kuro never failed to give him time to admire her figure. It was a well-known fact that Neopolitan was one of, if not the, shortest girls in Beacon Academy. Although, what she lacks in height she makes up for in… other places.

Her ice cream colored hair was curled at the ends and stopped just at her mid-back which lead to her slim figure. Her combat outfit as well as her school uniform always accentuated her small waist, her wonderfully crafted hips and her modest breasts perfectly complimented her stature. Even under the school uniform, he could see that clear as day. Her creamy colored legs hidden underneath those black stockings sent a not-so unfamiliar shiver down his spine.

Although, at the beginning of the second semester, Kuro noticed a shift in Neo's behavior. Her originally shy and longing look changed into an intrepid and seductive scrutiny. With a strut in her step, Neo always kept her heterochromic eyes on Kuro and him alone. She never once gave any other guy the time of day. She even gets a little… frisky when they would return to their shared dorm room. It was also at this point where Kuro could also roughly translate Neo's silence.

Today's class, again with Professor Torchwick, was where something… unusual happened.

She gazes entrancingly at Kuro one more during the lesson. Every time their eyes connected, she would lick her lips or send a wink in his direction. His face heated up whenever she did this, but that was not the only thing.

He saw, through her white top, that she had forgone wearing a bra so that he could see her noticeable, erect nipples. Only he was the one who paid attention, though. No one else, not even Uncle of the Year right over there had noticed. Not only that, but she had also started climbing into Kuro's bed every night. After about the third or fourth time was when he gave up trying to convince her otherwise and he allowed her to stay.

Nothing happened. Kuro had such a good night's sleep that he agreed to do it again the following week. Again, it was just a good night's sleep. Sharing a bed with Neo was actually a pleasant experience. As stated previously, she had a nice body; a soft, firm body which included a nice pair of breasts. He couldn't say that he minded sleeping butt to butt with her.

It was the third time around that something happened. At least, Kuro could say that it was the first time that he knew that something happened. He woke up in the darkness and noticed that the bed was shaking rhythmically. Next, he noticed that Neo was breathing raggedly, the closest thing to a sound coming out of her mouth. He was about to say something, or at least turn around to see what was going on, when Kuro saw that Neo was masturbating. Her butt cheeks were brushing against his own.

Part of Kuro was mortified. He had little romantic interest in Neo, and "hooking up" would probably be an awful idea on so many levels. Still, his proximity to sexual activity of any kind was starting to turn him on. He could feel his manhood starting to stiffen despite the awkwardness of the situation.

Neo seemed to be unaware of the fact that Kuro was awake. She was still rocking back and forth and whimpering. He could only imagine that she had one or both of her hands between her legs, rubbing her clitoris and/or finger-fucking her pussy. He must have slept through a good deal of masturbating already because only moments after he woke up the bed shook harder and her whimpering grow into little shrieks, climaxing in a number of spastic jolts, and then Neo was still.

Kuro felt Neo move around behind him. He felt her turn around to look at him, to see if her session had disturbed him in any way. He decided to pretend that he was still asleep. She gave an inaudible sigh and settled back down. Despite all of the trepidation, Kuro must have been more tired than he thought he was, because after a few minutes he simply drifted back off to sleep.

He woke up sometime later and was immediately aware that Neo was pressed up against his back. Her hand was reaching around himhim and fumbling around his boxers, feeling for his penis. He didn't know what she was thinking. He was usually a very light sleeper, and although apparently he slept through her masturbating at least once, there was no way he was going to sleep through her actually touching him.

What was Kuro supposed to do? The prudent thing to do would be to jump out of the bed, pretend that this never happened, and never speak of this again. However, her hand found his penis through his boxers, and her small, warm hand felt good. Kuro was starting to grow hard despite himself. His mind was racing. Against his better judgment, Kuro stayed silent and still, waiting to see what Neo was going to do.

Kuro felt Neo snuggle up against him, her breasts pressed against his back, and her thighs against his butt. Her hand continued to touch and stroke his hardening cock through his boxers. He wondered if she thought he was still asleep. He felt her pick her head up to look at him. He kept his eyes closed. He guess she figured he was actually still sleeping, because she lay back down and ever so slowly began working her hand underneath the waistband of his boxers. He could feel her other hand sliding between their bodies and down between her own legs.

Her hand found its way into his boxers and wrapped around his hard cock. She began stroking it up and down, pausing to feel the contours and textures of the head of his cock. Her touch was gentle and firm. Her expertise was a surprise because as far as he knew, Neo had no sexual experience whatsoever. Reservations be damned. Dealing with the potential consequences of letting her jerk him off would have to wait, because this was too good to stop.

Kuro could feel Neo's breathing get heavier. He could feel her start to rock her hips against her hand as her arousal grew. She began to stroke him harder. He idly wondered if she thought he was still asleep. He suddenly had to suppress a moan, and he fought the urge to move one of his hands to cover his mouth. She must have figured that by now he'd be awakened by the stimulation, but he didn't want to make any kind of movement that would interrupt her.

Neo wrapped her leg around his and snuggled up closer to him. She was so close now that he could feel her hand moving as she furiously stroked her clit. He was fully erect and it was getting really crowded in the confines of the boxers. He really needed to free it, especially since the boxers were beginning to chafe the head of his cock. He was still afraid of letting her know that he was awake. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and a groan escaped his lips.

Amazingly, she stayed quiet, and quietly helped him pull his boxers out of the way. She didn't return to stroking him, though. Kuro think the realization that he was awake and allowing the sexual activity to continue got to Neo so much that she rolled onto her back behind him and went at herself with both hands with abandon.

Once he realized that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore he turned himself around, which wasn't easy in the cramped confines of the tiny dormitory bed. Now Kuro was facing Neo. Her eyes were closed and her body was rocking as both of her hands worked her pussy underneath the sheets. He couldn't see what she was doing, but his imagination ran wild. In the meantime, he turned his admiration to her breasts. He figured that she wouldn't object to, and would probably appreciate the attention, so he slid his hand underneath the sheets until he was touching her breasts through the white cotton pajama shirt she was wearing. Neo paused long enough to open her eyes and smile at him. He continued to feel her up through her shirt; enjoying the contours of her breasts and feeling her nipples harden.

It didn't take Neo long to orgasm again, and she came, bucking her hips and moaning over and over as her orgasm hit. Surprise of the century to know that Neo even could moan. When it was over she lay still, with the only movement being him still gently feeling her breasts.

After a few minutes she rolled on top of him and kissed him. Kuro idly wondered again if this was really a good idea, but having Neo kiss him was a much more pleasant experience than he imagined. Her hips lined up against his and she began to slowly grind her crotch against his erection.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, Neo kissing him and grinding against him, and then she pulled the sheets off of them, sat up straight on him and pulled her shirt off of her, exposing her firm breasts.

He wasn't a great judge of size but they were round and firm with small nipples. They were more than a handful, and suddenly putting his mouth on them was all he could think of. Neo stayed in a sitting position for a while longer, rocking back and forth on his crotch while he watched her naked breasts sway. When she leaned forward again he propped himself up against the pillows and the wall behind them so that he could reach Neo's breasts with his mouth.

He took a nipple in his mouth and slowly licked around it. Then he opened his mouth and sucked in as much of her breast as he could, licking against the nipple with his tongue as he sucked. Neo moaned in appreciation of the attention and pressed her crotch against his.

Kuro had a sudden urge to take control of the situation so he grabbed Neo around her waist and pushed her around onto her back. Neo quickly grabbed her shorts and pulled them off, leaving herself in just a pair of pink laced panties. He rolled on top of her and placed his hard cock up against her panties. His cock was still outside of his boxers, and he could feel that her panties were soaking wet from her arousal and the (at least) two orgasms she'd already had. Neo gasped when he pressed himself against her panties and pulled him down to kiss her.

Pressing his naked cock against her wet panties brought him close to orgasm, but he had a sudden urge to do something he'd heard about yet never had the chance to try. He figured Neo would let him do pretty much anything to her, so he moved into a sitting position, straddling her waist. Then, he slowly moved his way up her stomach, moving his hard cock past her belly button and up to the valley between her breasts. Neo watched him, the curiosity showing on her face. He took her breasts in his hands and pressed them together around his cock. He began to slide himself back and forth, getting himself off on the stimulation of being between her breasts.

Neo sat herself up as best she could to see his dick sliding between her breasts. His erection was pointing right at her neck and Kuro was sure she could figure where his cum was headed when his orgasm hit. She reached behind him and grabbed his butt cheeks, but what really pushed him to the edge was when she stuck out her tongue towards his cock as if she was trying to reach it but it was too far away. He started bucking his hips as fast as they would go, pushing himself over the edge, grunting as his orgasm hit and load after load of cum shot across her chest and neck. Neo watched his orgasm with a fascinated look on her face.

Kuro looked at the mess he created and laughed sheepishly; "Uh… sorry…"

Neo waved off his apology before she spreads her cavern with two fingers while looking at him with an inviting gleam in her eyes; the "do-me eyes." There had never been a point in her life where she let any other boy get as close to her as she did with Kuro. It was pretty much an indication to how she felt about him. He showed rare gentlemanly mannerisms, which she adored the most about him. Not to mention that he emanated a soothing warmth that she could not describe.

Within seconds, Kuro buried himself to the hilt inside her pussy. Neo's face immediately strained in pain and pleasure at having her virginity taken. Typically, her hymen should've been non-existent to how nimble she naturally is, but technically she was still was a virgin in a sense and Kuro had claimed her maidenhood.

He remained there for a few moments before he started moving his hips, Neo's crotch making slapping noises when bumping against his while she maintains her lust-crazed expression. This continued on for minutes despite feeling like it took far longer, but soon the collective gasps and hard breaths of both of them resounded together as they writhed against each other in embrace.

Kuro then broke from it, hooked her legs under his arms, and brought her ankles up over his shoulder to keep her from sliding back. The new angle of her legs caused her to fall back onto the mattress, allowing her breasts to swing wildly about as she rocked back and forth. He held her hips tightly as he continued his assault with renewed vigor, his arousal increasing and he leaned in to take one of Neo's nipples into his mouth.

Now with her knees up by her chest, she could feel his balls slapping against her ass on every stroke, driving her wild. Ready to step the pace up, he pulled her ass just over the edge of the bed, and without pulling out, spun her over so that she was bent over. He gave her thick ass a firm slap, and began thrusting into her from behind. With his balls now slapping against her clit at a quickening pace, she felt another orgasm was soon approaching. He held his aggressive pace with his hands firmly on her hips; her loud moans now competing with the sounds of their sexual activity to fill the room.

Kuro put the icing on the cake when he reached around to vigorously rub on her clit, right on time to push Neo over the edge. Everything was so tight that in no time at all she felt the familiar tightening in her muscles signaling yet another orgasm. It crashed into her just as she felt him erupt inside of her. Their bodies tense up with his throbbing cock buried deep inside her as he filled her up to the brim. They collapsed onto the bed, and soon they caught their breath with her wrapped in his arms.

"Wait, so, are we…?" he asked once he was able to talk again. Neo merely twitched her lips, 'speaking' to him through her eyes.

"'Friends with benefits,' huh…? I guess I can live with that…" he was actually relieved that she had shared his feelings on not being ready to start a relationship yet.

However, after this night and many others like this, he was beginning to think otherwise. Unbeknownst to him, so was she.

Both of them just hoped that Professor Torchwick didn't find out about it…


	2. Melting Her Heart

**Melting Her Heart (Kuro Seishin x Winter Schnee)**

* * *

 

She hadn't been touched for a long time. Sure, there were hugs from her sister and kisses on the cheek in greeting at parties, but those were customary, not anything special. She met plenty, was invited for drinks or dinner by a few. She always said no. She bantered with other company heads and some would even joke around with her, but the moment it looked like it could get a little serious, the barriers went up, the shutters went down, and she fled. She mustn't let anyone in, mustn't let anyone know her. Because if she dropped her guard enough to allow someone to get to know the real her, who she was at her very core, in her soul...well, that would inevitably lead to more pain, maybe not straightaway, but eventually. Pain that she was simply not able to take. So she maintained her ice queen exterior, pushed all her feelings down, deep down into the dark, and told herself nightly as she turned out the light alone that this was best for her, that this was the right thing to do.

Winter Schnee ached with loneliness.

And then she met him. A friend of her sister, a good 6' 1" and ten years younger. His jet black hair was rather unruly, yet it was unique to him and suited him. His blue eyes were like the vast ocean waters. He was a hunter still in training with handsome looks for someone his age. He exuded self assurance and confidence, walked around like every room was his kingdom, yet he never seemed arrogant or superior. He had an infectious laugh and a smile full of cheerful innocence. And despite all her efforts to remain aloof, he persisted in asking her about herself, questions that she would try to deflect with simple, superficial answers, and yet somehow he seemed to see straight through her façade and would lock eyes with her and say something so painfully accurate, so shockingly true, that she could feel her resolve crumbling to dust and would begin to shake.

More than once he reduced her to tears, without meaning to, purely because his assessments of her left her so bare, and all of the feelings she spent every day suppressing were stripped naked before his eyes and left her cold with shock. He would draw her into his arms and wrap her up safe, and she would cling to him in terror, this person—this man—who was undoing everything that should never have been undone.

It began with a kiss on the neck. He walked her home at the end of an evening spent with mutual friends, and as they stood at her door, he kissed her on the cheek...then leaned down and placed a very gentle kiss on the side of her neck. The softness of his lips and the very rightness of him took her breath away, and she gasped. He paused, then kissed her again. Winter froze. He folded her into his arms and let her breathe for a moment. And then, slowly, wordlessly, he tilted her face up towards him, undid the single bun in her hair seeing it loose, and touched his lips to hers. Winter felt the world and its realities spinning away from her, and lost herself in his kiss. Everything else in the world ceased to exist, except for the two of them.

After a moment of intense stillness and silence, their eyes met, uncertain opal to comforting sapphire, and he took both of her hands in his and kissed her fingers, one by one, never breaking eye contact. He turned one of her hands over and kissed the palm, and then her wrist. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the door as he worked his way very, very slowly all the way up her arm, to her shoulder, then to her neck. She felt his breath warm in her ear and she shivered involuntarily. He took her face in his hands and kissed her firmly, beautifully on the mouth.

Winter looped her arms around his neck and drew him against her, relaxing into his body and feeling his warmth. He buried his hands in her snowy tresses while her fingers traced a path down the back of his neck, to his strong, solid shoulders, shoulders that made her feel so protected and safe even as he pulled down her defenses. Involuntarily, but unable to help herself, she wrapped one leg around the back of his thigh, bringing him closer and pushing herself against him. In response, he began exploring inside her mouth with his tongue, and she moaned. At that moment, she felt her barriers shatter and fall, and she surrendered willingly.

Breathlessly, Winter scrabbled around in her pocket for her key, her hand shaking, the other not able to let him go. When she found it, he took it from her hand, slid it into the lock and led her through her own front door. Not speaking, he closed it behind them, and she reached out to him. But he grasped her by the hands and gently pushed her backwards, until she was standing against the wall in her semi-dark hallway, then he let her go and took a step back, silently regarding her. Winter blinked uncertainly. Was this the moment that he would reject her? Now that Winter had come this far, was he going to change his mind and leave, breaking what was left of her?

Instead, he stepped back towards her, touched the side of her face with his fingertips, and whispered "You're beautiful." Winter hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath, but now she let it out in relief. She looked into his eyes, knowing that he was leading whatever was to come next, turning over her trust to him and allowing him to happen to her.

He brought his face close to hers, hovering by Winter's lips but not touching. They stood for a few moments like that, hardly breathing, separated by the barest of distances, letting the tension build. Then he reached up and carefully, taking his time, began to unbutton her shirt, starting at the top button between her breasts. The proximity of his hands made her breathing quicken.

When the last button was undone, he stood back and slipped the shirt from her shoulders, dropping it at her feet. Winter stood before him in her bra and jeans, feeling deliciously exposed and vulnerable, waiting to see what he would do next. He reached forward with one hand and touched his fingertips to her large breast, slowly, so slowly, and then softly cupped it.

Her head felt light. He placed his hand over her heart, feeling its fast beat, then reached up and took hold of her other breast. With them both under his hands, he began to move his thumbs in slow circles, feeling her nipples harden through the material of her bra. He slid down one bra strap, and listened to her breathing quicken again. She closed her eyes as she felt his head move away from her face and down, and gasped again as her breast was exposed to the air, and a moment later, felt the wetness of his tongue on her nipple. He kissed, licked, and bit - very gently. Winter clasped his head, feeling the softness of his hair, and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, probing, searching.

As they kissed, he reached behind Winter's back and undid the hook on her bra, and as it fell to the floor, their kisses became even more intense. Pushing away from her, he took her breasts into his hands and began to trace kisses all over her warm skin, until her whole body felt ablaze and Winter cried out, clutching at him until his lips returned to hers.

Winter felt his hands begin to move down her back, tracing a path down her spine and coming to rest on her waist. Then, after a pause, they continued their journey, moving over the curve of her hips and then behind her, and felt her own sharp intake of breath as he pulled her pelvis against him, and against his hardness. Then his hands were on the move again, coming around to the front of her, his thumbs kneading into the soft flesh of Winter's stomach, and then finding the button of her jeans and beginning to lower the zip, slowly, agonizingly slowly. He slipped them down over her hips and she kicked her shoes off with them, looking up at him anxiously as she stood before him wearing only a tiny pair of lacy briefs while he was still fully clothed.

He wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. Then she was pressed up against the wall, and his hands were on her hips as he pushed against her, and she could feel Winter's wetness seeping through her underwear. He reached down and with one hand teased over the material, and she tentatively joined his hand with one of her own and they rubbed her together.

When he slipped his hand inside her underwear hers went with it, and together they touched her silky wetness. Winter drew out her hand, one finger slick with her juices, and moved it over his lips. He licked them, and then took her finger into his mouth while sliding his own inside her, and they both moaned. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, gaining momentum, while they kissed passionately and both licked the juices from her hand. Finally, he hooked his thumbs over the waistband of her underwear, and in one quick movement slid it down as he sank to his knees and buried his face into her.

As his tongue entered Winter, she lost all control and fell back against the wall, relying on it to hold her up while she tried not to scream in pleasure. Her whole body convulsed with the electric shock of his touch. His tongue was everywhere—circling around her clit and darting inside her, while he nibbled on her outer lips, sucking them gently into his mouth. His slid his finger back inside her, and then two, thrusting and licking with an intensity that drove her mad.

Finally, when she could stand it no longer, she reached for his hand and pulled him back up to her, and they kissed with wild abandon, panting and gasping and both tasting the traces of her on his face. With trembling hands she reached frantically for his belt, desperate to free him and take him into her mouth. He helped her undo the catch on his jeans and stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes as she had done. Winter sank down the wall and carefully removed his hard, solid cock, drawing off his boxers, then paused for a moment, breathing in the maleness of him, relishing the anticipation. She reached out with her tongue and passed the very tip over the soft velvety head, smiling in the darkness as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She opened her mouth and enveloped him, holding the shaft lightly with one hand to control her movements.

He exhaled deeply and pressed his hands and forehead against the wall behind her, needing the support as his knees weakened from her assured ministrations. He moaned slightly as she began to move her hand back and forth on his shaft in time to the action of her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and then taking him deeply to the back of her throat, closing her lips and moving him in and out of her. His breathing quickened and she increased the speed of her movements in response. Soon she felt him tense up and knew his climax was close; she released him and stood back up. They stood before each other, not touching, while she let him catch his breath. Finally, he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall, stopping outside the door to her bedroom and looking at her questioningly. Winter nodded, almost imperceptibly.

He pushed open the door and carried her over to the bed. The curtains were still open; it had been daylight when she left. Moonlight spilled in through the window and onto her face as he gently laid her down on the bed and lay down beside her, half on top of her, with one strong thigh between both of hers. He placed a single, almost chaste, kiss on her lips and brushed her hair out of her eyes, staring deeply into them. She locked eye contact with him as she reached for his shirt with one hand and began to undo the buttons.

Finishing the last one, she slipped off the shirt and dropped it beside the bed, running her eyes up and down the length of his body, hesitantly touching his skin and breathing in his scent. Wordlessly, he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers around hers. They both froze for a second, enjoying the moment, then their lips met and they rolled sideways, facing each other and kissing slowly and deeply. Winter could feel his hardness against her thigh and was shaking with nervousness and anticipation.

He rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her, the tip of him resting just outside her and tantalizing them both. Leaning on one elbow, he touched the side of her face and she parted her legs slightly to allow him room. Then he began to ease forward, slowly, slowly, and she gasped in exhilaration as the feeling of him entering her overwhelmed her senses, closing her eyes as she felt herself opening up to him. He stopped. Winter caught her breath, her eyes flying open to see what was wrong.

He was smiling. He began to ease forward again, going into her inch by inch as she closed her eyes again and grasped his big shoulder in her small hand. When she could feel he was inside her to the hilt she opened her eyes, relishing how full she felt and how completely connected they were. They smiled slightly at each other, the light from the moon catching his eyes and making them sparkle, and she drew his face to hers as he began to thrust.

As he moved inside her, he reached down and pulled one of her legs up around his waist, rubbing the smooth skin of her calf as she clutched at his back. She drew up her other leg and crossed them both over his back, crying out as his penetration of her reached new depths. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, entangling them in his hair, and moved her head slightly to one side so she could kiss his shoulder. Winter began to nibble and bite, harder and harder, stirring up their passion yet more, and he took hold of both her legs and pushed them behind her head, pinning them there with his shoulders and thrusting hard.

She grabbed his butt cheeks and heaved him into her with all her strength, both of them moaning with excitement and exertion as they continued to fuck. He took her hands and pinned her arms behind her head, pulling back from her slightly so she couldn't reach to kiss him, and she squirmed underneath him in frustration. He leaned back down until his face was hovering just above hers, still too far for her to reach but agonizingly close, and smiled mischievously. In spite of herself and the situation, she laughed; he laughed too and released her. In complete abandon she wrapped all of her limbs around him, clutching him, possessing him, trying to make her body a part of his as they kissed frenziedly.

He rolled onto his back, taking her with him, and she gripped the headboard of her bed and began to ride him, slowly at first, enjoying the sight of her body on top of his and drinking in every detail of him that she could see and feel. Then she began to build momentum, and he took hold of her hips in his big hands and rocked her back and forth, grinding her against him as she broke out into a sweat. After a while he began to slow down her movements, exerting control until she was still, sitting astride him and impaled on him and looking down into his face, neither of them moving.

"It's okay," he whispered, the sound of his voice surprising her in the silence. Winter lay down on top of him, with him still inside her, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She breathed deeply, and they stayed like that for several minutes, while he tangled his fingers into her hair again and felt the dampness there from her sweat. Winter began to relax onto him, her head buried in his neck, feeling the few hairs on his chest brushing against her, listening to his heartbeat. And then gently, very gently, he eased her onto her side, following her so that he didn't break their connection.

And then he began to move in her again, faster and faster. As she became overwhelmed by the intensity of her feelings, she could do nothing but meet his movements with a gasp or a cry, her breaths coming in little short bursts as she felt his lips nibble her earlobes and her neck, his breath hot against her skin. Then she felt him reaching down between her legs, and his fingers found her clit as he continued to fuck her, and she half-moaned helplessly, sure that she couldn't take anymore. He began to rub, and rub, stimulating her entrance with his fingers while circling her clit with his thumb, all the while keeping up his rhythm until she felt that her heart would explode.

And then her orgasm began to build. She felt it, and tried to fight it, afraid to allow herself to trust him with something so intimate and personal, afraid to share the last piece of herself that she had left. But it was out of her control. Even as she tried to move away from him, not wanting him ever to stop but with her mind shouting its fears, her orgasm burst through her like wildfire and she threw back her head and screamed, completely rigid, putty in his hands.

Winter came and came and he held onto her as she shook and cried, waiting patiently as slow, quiet minutes passed. And then, as she began to come down, he resumed his thrusts and in a few quick seconds he was crying out too, his hands buried in her hair once more, pulling at it, hurting her but in a way that she liked, and his whole body tensed as his hot fluid streamed into her.

After what seemed like hours, he began to relax, and they entwined themselves around each other and collapsed back into the pillows. They were both panting, damp with sweat. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, then on the forehead, and the simple tenderness of the action made her want to cry.

Winter reached up and touched the side of his face with her fingertips, brushing over his long dark lashes and tracing over his full lips. The air in the room was thick with the smell of them and the love they had made. She looked down at their bodies with their legs wrapped around each other, smiling as she noticed how long his legs were in comparison to hers, how his forearms dwarfed hers, how miniature she felt next to him. He noticed her noticing and they both laughed, and she wrapped her tiny feet around one of his and squeezed.

He slid an arm behind her back and pulled her closer to him, and she nestled into his neck, kissing him and faintly tasting the salt of his sweat on her lips, then turned over and pressed her back against his belly as he enveloped her in his arms. She looked at the moon through the window and tried to remember a time when she ever felt this comfortable and safe. She couldn't. Against her spine, she felt his breathing change, and knew that he was falling asleep. A thousand thoughts flooded in - what had she just done? Was this a one-off? Would he be there in the morning? He shifted slightly as he dozed off, and she wondered how badly hurt she would be if he left her. Then one of his hands slid onto her hip as he relaxed into sleep. Winter took hold of it, feeling his strong, calloused fingers.

Winter mulled quietly to herself: if he was gone in the morning, would tonight have been worth it? She instantly knew that it would, whatever the outcome of this night.

Silently and tenderly stroking his hair, Winter peppered light kisses on his forehead, and lovingly—meaningfully—whispered, "I love you, Kuro~"

She drifted off to sleep, wondering if he would be there when she awoke…

He was. And Winter couldn't have been any happier. This boy, this man had done what no one had even thought was possible.

He had melted her heart.


	3. Sleeping Rose

**Sleeping Rose (Kuro Seishin x Ruby Rose)**

* * *

 

_'Why? Why?! Why did this have to happen?!'_

This, ladies and gentlemen, was the repeated question that one Ruby Rose had asked herself in lieu of her current predicament. It wasn't entirely her fault for being caught in this jam, but she still found it hard not to kick herself at her involuntary act of stupidity.

The root of her problem stemmed from the simple fact that Ruby has a chronic condition of sleepwalking. She could not remember where, why, and how it started, but it was there and it was annoying. She hated this.

Ruby was the first one to go to sleep out of the entirety of her team last night. Even with that, the door, which they were told had an auto-lock feature, was unlocked. She could easily have blamed Yang for this. Blake and Weiss weren't the kind to forget that kind of stuff. For Yang, anything that didn't involve her duties or anything that constituted as fun for her, she forgets… easily. And this was probably her idea of a joke, since she knows damn well about Ruby's sleepwalking!

The young prodigy had surmised that since the door was unlocked, she must've snuck out of the room and into this bed. The only problem with this is…

"Zzzzzzzz…"

"Eek…!" a strong arm pulled her body closer, causing her to squirm and let out an accidental squeak. A familiar sound and scent assaulted her senses and she could feel the roughness of skin against her face. The sound of a heartbeat, and the familiar scent of grass. There was no mistaking it now: Ruby had slept walked into the room of her childhood friend/secret crush, Kuro Seishin. Said boy was currently wearing absolutely nothing sans his crimson boxers, allowing Ruby to feel up his toned chest freely.

Ruby tried to calm down the ever growing heat building up inside of her and return to sleep (or at least try to sneak back to her dorm seeing as her scroll was on the floor along with the comforters). But her body wouldn't listen to her. She let out a quiet gasp and her body quaked slightly as she felt Kuro's hand run down it, stopping at her hip with his thumb touching the waistline of her pajama pants. The heat in her body intensified.

 _'The fact that he's doing this completely by accident is so unfair!'_ Ruby complained. Just as she did, he shifted some more. His hand pushing sideways, it finally rested on her rear, his fingertips lightly brushing against it. Ruby was too late to stop the lewd thoughts of what could happen if she were a little bit… less clothed and her subsequent blush could possibly be enough to set her pectoral pillow ablaze.

And the fact that her panties felt a bit… damp did not help get case in the slightest. This was ridiculous! She was getting turned on by him accidentally copping a feel on her!

The shattered moon outside has illuminated the room to the point where Ruby could barely make out her surroundings and her eyes just happened to stumble upon Kuro's semi hard phallus.

Just then, a tiny thought entered her brain... What if she woke him up in a manner that no one could sleep through? Her cheeks became as red as Pyrrha's hair at the very idea at what she was about to do, but Ruby couldn't control her urges at this point. She carefully moved Kuro's hand off of her so that she could remove her pants. She carefully maneuvered her leg to straddle his lap and placed her crotch against his and slowly started rubbing against him, effectively dry humping him. She bit her thumb to try and control the miniscule squeaks of pleasure that escaped her as she felt him fully stiffen.

"Hnn…" Kuro drowsily moaned. This was a sign that it was working… slowly. In more ways than one. He was waking up, but as she continued to grind against him she could feel his erection steadily growing even harder. She didn't know how, but the knowledge she had turned him on had turned her on even more.

_'Come on… Wake up, Kuro! I want you… I need you…!'_

Ruby reached under her tank top to grope at her B-cup breast, tracing a circle around her areola before tugging lightly on her hardened tip. She started grinding faster, not caring if he woke up anymore. She needed this. She wanted to cum so badly. Her breathing quickening, she could see Kuro's features scrunch up and she panicked.

 _'No! I need to cum first!'_ she thought desperately as she guided a hand past her panties. Slick, wet sounds could be heard coming from her lower body while she shut her eyes tightly and began furiously stroking her clit.

 _'Yes yes yes yes YES! I'M CUMMING!'_ Ruby bit her bottom lip as she squirted her love nectar into her undergarments and all over her fingers. She could always worry about them later, preferably in the morning, instead focusing on the ongoing spasms in her cunt. She brought the offending hand to her face and began licking the coated hand clean, the tangy taste assaulting her tongue.

A hand found and massaged her inner thigh, catching her completely off guard. The only way this could hand was if…

"K-Kuro?" she whispered/screamed. "You're awake?!"

"Who could possibly stay asleep after all of that?" Kuro asked in a dry tone. He shifted their positions so that he was laying overtop of her. He pulled up her shirt, with her raising her arms up in assistance and removed her soaked underwear. "And really, Rosebud? You're gonna masturbate on someone else's bed?"

Ruby was going to retort but let out a small gasp as she felt his middle finger run along her bare flesh. Yes, this is it. Her body's needs were going to be sated. And by the boy she was helplessly infatuated with. She didn't want him to hurry through it, she wanted him to take his time, and make her feel so good that doing it by herself was pretty much useless by comparison.

"Kuro, I love you…" she whimpered as his finger slowly penetrates her core. He lightly kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, and finally, her lips and smiles sincerely at her.

"I love you, too, Ruby," her heart soared at the utterance of those four simple words. She had been dying for him to say that to her. To proclaim her as his and vice versa. Now, she wanted him to seal the deal by taking her virginity and she wanted it badly.

"Then… Will you… have sex with me…?" the crimsonette asked with trepidation oozing from her voice.

"Only if you want me to, I will," Kuro raked his fingers through Ruby's hair. She cupped his cheek with one hand while the other joined his on her breast.

"Then, kiss me, first~" she requested and he really complied. He leaned down and kissed her softly and held her face with one hand and continued running his hand through her hair. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and she opened for him and he deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue, caressing her tongue with his. His lips felt so good on hers. Ruby wrapped her arms around him and she pulled him closer.

While this was going on, Kuro slid his hand down Ruby's side. She wriggled at his touch, her slight mewls getting louder, as he felt her pert breasts, slender waist, round hips, and finally, her sensitive vaginal folds. He cupped his hand against them, then used his index and middle fingers to push into and circle around her labia. He pulled away from the kiss and bit Ruby's neck and started sucking. Ruby gasped in surprise then moaned. Kuro quit sucking on her neck and licked the bite mark that he left on her neck.

 _"Ooooohhh…"_ Ruby moaned and bucked her hips toward him. He flicked his thumb quickly across her clit as a reward, and she began pumping her hips continuously toward him. Kuro continued to give Ruby just enough to encourage her to keep moving her hips in a sexy rhythm.

Kuro took his fingers from Ruby's core and stuck his fingers into her mouth, the girl sucking greedily and tasting herself once again. She grew curious when she heard Kuro shuffling, only to find his face right in front of her sex. He blew gently on her thighs, across her outer lips, and over Ruby's clit as his hands moved under her legs and grabbed her thighs. It was shocking, and hot, so FUCKING HOT! She moaned with great ecstasy, surprised that she could feel anything remotely close to this.

Ruby ceased movement altogether and stared with desire at his mouth, which was making her juices flow. He moved his tongue in circles over Ruby's cunt and slowly moved his bottom lip against her outer lips. There was so much feeling all at once, and she loved it! Kuro reached his hands all the way around her legs and pressed gently against her inner thighs, opening her up and holding her down, as he continued to work her over.

 _'Oh, God! This is amazing…! I never want this to stop!'_ she sat up and closed her thighs on Kuro's head, trapping him in a rather pleasurable spot (her skin is so soft). He could feel her writhing excitably, her hands clenching on his head. Ruby pulled him further into her, granting him access to even deeper parts of her sex. This was rewarded by her intensified moans and squeaks.

They continued like this for a full minute before Ruby showed notable signs of incoming release. Privy to this, Kuro darts his tongue at different angles at sporadic speeds until Ruby's snatch convulsed around his spongy flesh as the tidal waves of climax hit her without restraint. Kuro lapped up her juices as best he could while playing with her little nub some more, which extended her orgasm. Letting her come down for a bit, she made to grab Kuro's tool and started softly stroking as compensation for getting her off. She leaned forward until she was close enough to smell is musky scent. She took one more glance upwards to meet his eyes briefly before wrapping her lips around him.

The immediate response was a strong initial gasp. The pleasure was so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After the first gasp though, he attempted to hold back his moans and groans of pleasure. How and where did Ruby learn to use her lips and tongue like this?!

Kuro thought he would blow his load the instant she began to circle the throbbing end of his cock with her soft pink tongue, but he closed his eyes and fought back the rushing in his loins. The sensations only increased and, opening his eyes, Kuro looked down to see that Ruby had parted her lips and was shallowly admitting the flared crown of his erection into her hot mouth. She heard his heavy breathing and slipped his dick out her mouth, running her tongue up and down the underside of the shaft.

"R-Ruby… Where *ngh* did you learn to… do this…?!" Ruby stopped licking and started stroking him again as she thought back.

"Hmm… there was a time that I was able to pick up one of Blake's books. I flipped to a random page that talked about _'fell-uh-tee-oh'_ or something. That's all," immediately after, she returned to her work. Her teeth grazed the shaft as she pressed forward and several inches of his cock disappeared into her mouth.

Her unique dark crimson hair spilled around her face and shoulders as she bobbed her mouth up and down his dick making it glisten with her wetness. His excitement surpassed mere arousal and Kuro watched transfixed as she orally ingested more and more of his turgid pole. Kuro felt his head bump against the opening of Ruby's throat and she emitted a gurgling moan and slipped her mouth off his cock.

She looked worryingly at the twitching appendage; "Was that no good? You still haven't cum, yet…"

That comment made something snap within Kuro. He couldn't control himself, not anymore. He gathered up a handful of her hair in his left hand and guided his twitching pole toward her open mouth. He pushed the helmet between her lips and she opened her mouth wide to accept his girth. Her tongue danced around the head until he pressed deeper in and began to slowly piston back and forth inside her mouth stretching her lips wider. Kuro pulled free when he heard her gag and saliva dribbled out of her open lips, leaving her coughing for a bit.

"R-Ruby! I'm sorry!"

"*cough, cough* I-I'm fine… I just hadn't gotten used to having… that inside me, y'know," her eyes pointed at his still throbbing phallus. After regaining her breath, she opened her mouth wide and pointed to her lips invitingly.

He stuffed his cock back in her oral cavity and pumped the head between her lips, much more gently this time. Ruby moved her hands to his thighs and gazed innocently up into his eyes while he plugged her sweet lips full of his throbbing manhood. She hoisted the hem of her tank top to just above her small, firm breasts. She cupped a breast in each hand, tracing circles around her areola and pinching her hardened nipples while Kuro continued to pump her face with mounting intensity.

With a resounding groan, Kuro's release finally came as thick ropes of semen splurged out from his hardness. The young reaper felt the hot, white liquid travel down her throat as she swallowed greedily, but couldn't get it all in one sitting. Slurping sounds could be heard as she gathered up his cum into her mouth, evident by her cheeks being puffed up. She closed her eyes in concentration as she gradually swallowed every drop of his essence, admiring the addicting, salty taste.

_'Not exactly on the same league as strawberries, but it's still so yummy~'_

Ruby then leaned her head on the headboard of the bed, her legs spread wide as she hastily lowered her soiled panties to her ankle. She used both hands to spread her lower lips invitingly with a bedroom gaze sent in Kuro's direction.

"I'm ready~" she all but purred and with a firm, careful shove, Kuro pushed his dick far past her moist folds sheathing himself into her snatch claiming her virginity. This action elicited a small whimper of pain from Ruby but she cupped her hand over her mouth in order to avoid screaming out.

The feeling of Ruby's tightness on his member was indescribable, beyond compare, it made him want to ravage her entirely, but he didn't. He wouldn't dare to hurt Ruby by being impatient. She was still adjusting to the pain of losing her virginity so he opted to move in a slow speed, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

The feeling of pain morphed into a sensation of pleasure as Ruby took her thumb out of her mouth. Small whimpers and moans escaped her pouty lips as her inner walls felt every inch, every detail of his length entering and escaping her.

"U-um…"

"What is it?"

"You can go a little bit faster… and a little bit harder…" Kuro granted her request and picked up his pace little by little, slowly succumbing to his rapidly increasing lust. The scythe wielder below him moaned and closed her eyes as the tingly feeling in her loins grew.

Kuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He began to thrust hard and fast like she wanted. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until Ruby felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every movement. She dug her nails into his back holding on as tightly as she could as the pleasure built and built until she could hardly breathe. She heard Kuro's own shouts of pleasure as he plunged into Ruby over and over again but she was lost in her own little world.

Kuro felt her walls milking him, as if they were asking him to give her the best and most intense orgasm of her life. His dick pushed deeper into her and when he pulled back, he felt like her body was screaming at him to stay inside of her. Ruby went silent and her walls pulsated around his cock and nearly pushed him out. Her juices squirted out around his cock, showering his pelvis with her fluids.

Finally, like a dam bursting, she came. Ruby's screams of pleasure probably could be heard over at his neighbor's room, but she didn't care. She shook violently under him as her orgasm continued to course through her body. Her cunt squeezed and suctioned him in tangent with his throbs. He gave one more hard thrust then stiffened above her before shouting her name to the ceiling and joining her.

They lay down on the bed, panting and basking in their afterglow. Ruby stroked Kuro's cheek with a lovestruck look on her face as opposed to Kuro's more exhausted one. Kuro felt his eyelids growing heavy as he fought to prevent himself from falling asleep. Ruby giggled at his attempts and gently forced his eyes shut, kissing each eyelid.

"Good night~" she cooed softly as she heard the light snores escape him. And with that, she was presented with a new problem: What was she going to tell her team when she walks in her room tomorrow morning?

 _'…Meh… It's too late in the night and I'm_ exhausted _…!'_ she snuggled closer to Kuro and she felt sleep ensnare her.

* * *

**The next morning…**

**Ozpin's Office**

"Glynda, did I remember to reboot the dorm rooms' locks last night after maintenance?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well…"

"HEADMASTER!" Bursting through the door came a very frantic-looking Yang. "Have you seen Ruby?! She wasn't in our room when we woke up this morning!"

"Ms. Xiao Long, I'm sure that Ms. Rose is just fine,"

"You don't get it! Ruby has a habit of sleepwalking! She must've snuck out last night and ended up… somewhere!"

"That shouldn't be possible. The dorms should have been locked last night," Glynda tried to placate the panicked elder sister.

"THEY WEREN'T!" she shouted again. Ozpin froze, Glynda glared at him, and Yang was still waiting for a Oum forsaken answer to the whereabouts of her little sister.

The only thought that came to mind for our dear headmaster was; _'…shit…'_


	4. Raven's Claw

**Raven's Claw (Kuro Seishin x Raven Branwen)**

* * *

 

Kuro fell onto his knees, his breathing ragged as he used his trusty bow for support to keep him from keeling over. His body was littered with cuts, scrapes, and bruises from an intense fight. He opened one eye and looked up with the best glare he could manage in his battered, exhausted state.

A red blade was pointed at his forehead, ready to impale it at any given moment. He resigned in his fear of death and looked up the arm to the weapon's wielder. It was a person, apparently female Kuro could tell by… the shape of her curves whom wears a shallow cut, kimono-like black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from the material that covers her hair hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

"Do you surrender?" she asked, her voice while holding a threatening and no nonsense tone was still somewhat pleasant to listen to. "If so, do yourself a favor and just lie there."

The woman bent down, lifting her downed opponent's chin up with the flat side of her katana. She smirked from behind her mask. This boy was much more formidable than she expected, and that was a good thing. This battle was actually fun for her! A brief moment of silence was spent staring at each other's eyes. She could practically feel the fear and anxiety building within the young man, but she was impressed that he managed to reign it all in and continue fighting. This one, with the right amount of direction and instruction, could be moulded into the perfect hunter.

"I am afraid that you'll have to try harder if you want to even touch me," she goaded further.

Kuro stiffened as the blade's sharp edge sat at his throat. He remembered that Team RWBY was away on a long term mission starting yesterday. He had heard where they had departed for since he was outside of Ozpin's office that day when they were given said assignment. But the very next day, he was approached by this anonymous masked woman and she just suddenly attacked him. And from the tone of her voice, she did not seem to hold anything against him, so why was she so aggressive? Kuro didn't know nor did he care.

To further prove this, he batted away the woman's sword with one of his blades and sent a reverse spin kick to the right side of her face. Unfortunately, she caught his leg mid-swing and smirked under her mask.

"Well, I'm right f*****…" he said sheepishly.

"Indeed," the woman tugged on his leg with surprising strength, causing him to jerk forward towards her. She sent a straight punch towards his gut making the air in his lungs expel in a single, agonized wheeze. She then used the hilt of her sword on the back of his head to send him back towards the ground. Kuro caught himself by his hands, arms trembling as they were now struggling to support his weight.

It was amazing that he had not lost consciousness then and there. His Aura was at an all time low, he could not use his Semblance as it uses up his Aura, and his legs were leaning towards giving up on him. The masked woman peered at him through her mask and awaited his next move. Not that it mattered, she could just breathe on him and he would go down at this point. Her eyes did hold a bit of amazement of how long he managed to last fighting this pointless battle. She far outclassed him and she remembered him saying that he knew that as well.

"Just stay there. You shouldn't overdo it. This fight is finished. I've won, so now you must tell me where—" her speech was halted when Kuro pathetically threw a punch at her. It was sloppy and unpolished. This just further proved her point: he was helpless, but still too stubborn to admit when he's defeated. The masked woman sighed and sidestepped. She decided to stop this boy from embarrassing himself further with a swift chop to the back of his neck, an instant knock-out.

Kuro's body went limp and he fell over, only to have the woman catch him. She just could not figure him out. Out of her countless fights over the years, this Kuro Arc proceed to be her strangest opposition yet. No one in their right mind would fight so hard against an enemy they knew could curb-stomp them, yet he was not one of those people. It does not matter how hard one tries, they cannot hope to win a fight against a stronger opponent. Yet, she did find it a tad endearing at how hard he kept trying despite both of them knowing the he would lose. She could have killed the boy, hell, she could do it right now as well, but she did not and will not. Somehow, fighting him had made a feeling that she has not had in a long time resurface and she kept him around for a bit longer.

Unsheathing her red blade, she swung swiftly and a red portal leading to the unknown appeared. Securing the boy under her arm, she felt something cold trickle down her forehead which in its entirety should not be possible. She immediately realized what those meant as she saw Kuro's hand glowing with a faint green aura before it finally died. She smirked despite herself and stepped through the portal just as a few guards had arrived to see what had transpired in the past twenty minutes.

* * *

**~ Undisclosed Location ~**

**~ 11:52 p.m. ~**

Kuro had awoken, a flash of red filling his vision until he saw a silhouette of a person hovering over him. His eyes focused solely on that figure before he let out a small grunt: it was her! That woman who knocked him out! He wanted nothing more than to either fight her or just straight up leave, but his muscles only twitched and spasmed, not moving an inch.

"Finally awake, huh?" she spoke in a tone that was both condescending and… seductive(?) She loomed over him, hands on her hips… her perfectly rounded hips—she's the enemy, STOP! He also blushed a little bit when he saw her black undergarments from this angle.

"Says the one who knocked me out in the first place…" he mumbled loud enough to be heard. His throat was dry, so his voice was hoarse. "Can I at least get your name… *cough* And some water?"

"Raven. Raven Branwen," she says while pouring some water into a small glass. As she did this, an idea came to her head on how to mess with the boy. Hell, she could use the entertainment.

A sense of familiarity filled Kuro when he heard her last name; _'Branwen? Where have I heard that before?'_

Raven interrupted his thought train as made her way back to Kuro with an extra sway of her hips and straddled him, the glass of water still in her hands. He was about to ask what she was doing when she then removed her mask, and her appearance made the words die in his throat.

Raven was practically the spitting image of Yang. Her roundish face, hair style, facial features, a lot about them were similar. The notable difference being Raven's black hair and red eyes in contrast to Yang's blonde and lilac respectively (even though Yang's eyes share that color, but only when she's angry). Her eyebrows were rested at a slightly higher place on her forehead, but not interfering with her beauty, and her eyes were sharper and sterner accentuating her physical maturity. Raven smirked and Kuro knew it was because she caught him staring at her and he blushed again.

 _'He is a cute one~'_ a voice in her head purred. She loved a pure, innocent soul to tease. She took the glass and emptied its contents into her own mouth, ignoring Kuro's strained reaction of "Hey!"

She held the water in and did what she herself didn't think she would do and forced his mouth open, and poured the revitalizing liquid down his throat mouth to mouth. Kuro was taken aback, but didn't complain as he needed the water, but realized that Raven started poking and prodding his tongue with hers. Raven herself was enjoying his reaction. His cute luminescent blush instilled satisfaction into her.

She also revelled in the fact that he was interested in her body. His growing erection brushing against her inner thigh being the obvious sign. At some point during this now blatant make-out session, Kuro has recovered the ability to move his limbs and pulled Raven closer. Raven shivers at the touch. When had she last been held so tenderly? They left each other, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Like that?" Raven cooed, earning a reluctant yes and a nod from the boy. She then unzipped his pants and fished out his meat scepter.

"Hey, what?!"

"Oh, my~" Her breath hitched while she stared in excitement at the thriving appendage. She decided to play with the boy some more. "Never thought you'd be into older women. Although, it'd be too bad to leave you like this."

It was then that Kuro was assaulted by intense feelings of pleasure as Raven had started stroking his dick, kissing the head with her soft, pink lips. She slipped out of her kimono top and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra, so her breasts, which were similar in size to Yang's (made sense, though, since she's her mother), were free. Those beautiful, pink nipples decorated the tips of her well-rounded endowments.

"You like breasts, don't you?" Raven asked huskily. She'd be lying if she said that she was not getting aroused herself. She pushed her breasts upwards with her arm, further emphasizing their size.

"Yes… err …no… um… I-I-I… EEP!"

"*Hm* *Hmmmmmmmm* *slurp* *Ahhhh* *suck* *hmmmmmm*"

Kuro was currently living every man's wet dream: a gorgeous, adult woman (who just so happened to have kicked his ass not too long ago) was giving him head. A woman who, in terms of appearance, could rival Remnant's top model was pleasuring him with her mouth.

Raven stopped briefly to move some of her hair out of her face before going back to sucking, caressing his testicles for the whole duration. Her smooth lips and her skillful use of her tongue were amazing on his dick. Raven then stopped sucking and instead sucked on his balls, while masturbating his now wet manhood.

"You dirty boy~" she teased, her hand not stopping. "You want to cum, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kuro had no choice but to submit to her ministrations.

"Well, too bad. Just ride it out a little bit longer." Kuro was going to ask why but his unspoken question was answered when she crushed his dick with her breasts.

The feeling was indescribable. Kuro and Yang were, at the very most, friends with benefits (her decision, not his) as they did have a few… sexual endeavors and he got a titfuck from her on occasions. While her breasts were big and felt really good, Raven's were godlike and he almost let loose right when his dick was imprisoned in her cushiony trap.

She let some saliva drop from her tongue to further lubricate his penis. However, her eyes stared into his while her face was bent down as she licked his penis while moaning huskily.

"You're lucky that I'm letting you cum now, so *Mn* don't waste this chance…" Honestly, Raven had no idea why she was doing this. She was just going to use him as teasing fodder, but then again it has been a while since she has had good sex.

"Ooh! Oh, SHI—!" Kuro moaned and he erupted, shooting semen like a geyser. The white colored substance soon rested on Raven's breasts and some even landed on her face.

 _'Damn… It didn't feel that good, did it?'_ Raven thought while she licked the boy's essence off like ice cream. She made a show of it all the while and smirked when his rod stood, ready for more.

"Bitter, but satisfying. And speaking of satisfying," Raven adjusted her positioning so that her already wet pussy was right in the boy's face. He did not need to be told what to do as he ran his tongue slowly up her lower lips. Raven shuddered in delight and arousal and hastily removed his pants as a result. He licks her from stern to bow, reveling in her ragged breathing. Kuro's tongue thrusts into her pussy, as deeply as he could go.

Kuro is now seeking out her clit, that pulsing little bundle of nerves, and Raven lets him know when he had found it, that delicious arching of her back, her hands clutching the bed sheets tightly. He slipped two fingers in and begin to fuck her, slowly, and he used his other hand to tease her anus.

"Faster, faster," she gasped, and the sound coming from her throat is almost inhuman.

He sucked, licked, and fingered her until the noises she made, her movements, and her clenching muscles tell him she is approaching her climax and he press upward, and leave her clit to nip and pull her lips, his fingers massaging, until she shudders and finally, she screams as she begins to cum, a jet of fluid gushing from her cavern, hot and running… He holds off his own orgasm, not yet, but it is a battle. He put his mouth over her as she continues to gush… amazed… He laps her up and she shuddered and whimpered.

Kuro laid next to Raven, the two then sharing in another intense make out session. His lips and tongue moved a bit clumsier than the mature woman's experienced ones, but he refused to back down. She laughed inwardly at this and gripped Kuro's still hardened girth.

She suddenly thrust her tongue into his mouth, his opening instinctively as theirs met in the hot act of passion. Kuro reciprocated intensely, tasting all of Raven's mouth as their saliva mixed with one another's. Neither could believe how good it felt, prompting them to continue on locking their lips together.

Raven pulled Kuro further into the kiss, bringing his body right against hers as her free hand ran through his hair whilst they explored each others mouths. Kuro reached for her breast, kneading the sizeable globe, and brought her in closer still as their tongues wrestled in pleasure. Raven's hand sped up it's ministrations to the point where she could feel Kuro's length begin to twitch.

The pair continued on with their make out session for far longer than they thought and only stopped when Raven's crimson eyes shot open, having almost lost herself in ecstasy she managed to control herself at the last second, preventing her from cumming again.

After a little bit, she shifted into a sixty nine position, straddling his face. With her legs either side of his face, he looked at her glistening wet cavern. He used both his hands to spread her pussy wide open and started darting his tongue into her. Kuro couldn't see what Raven was doing to him but he could feel the weight of her large tits on his waist. Her hands wrapped around his cock as she began dribbling saliva down and around it. She used both of her hands to wank his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head.

Licking his fingers, Kuro started playing with her anus, applying pressure to the tight muscles. He made little circles and pushed lightly against the pressure. Before today, he had never touched a woman's asshole before but he knew Raven was enjoying the assault on her pussy and the pressure on her asshole as she started letting out deep moans that reverberated around his length. Her hips started pushing down on his face and he took this as an indication to increase the pressure on her ass. Slowly at first he pushed his middle finger in to the first knuckle. Raven immediately pushed down again against his face and finger, so he licked his exposed finger and pushed harder against the tight ring, his finger gripped tight slipped deeper to the second knuckle.

Raven responded by pushing her torso hard against his waist, forcing her huge tits down on his slippery shaft as her tongue continued to swirl around the head.

He continued lapping up her pussy and probing her tight anus with great fervor. Within a couple of minutes, Raven went into another massive orgasm. Through the waves of her orgasm, he pulled his finger out lay wet kisses from her pussy to her arse, making sure her arse was soaked in saliva.

"Fuck me. I want it in my ass," shifting off the bed, Kuro moved behind Raven, who had positioned herself face down and her butt raised towards the end of the bed. He pulled her large womanly butt cheeks apart and laid the head of his cock against her tight ass. Very slowly, he inched himself inside her, with the work his finger had done, the tip slipped in easily. As he pushed forward, the tightness of her ass gripped his cock like it have never been gripped before.

Kuro started pushing harder and within a few minutes, he was pounding in and out of her tight ass. Raven was deliberately forcing down on her anal muscles, intensifying the feeling for both of them. This made her anal ring so tight that he could feel every move he made! It was like a pressure pulse moving back and forwards along the length of his cock from the base to the bulbous end, where it would come to a dead stop, and then cycle over again as he pushed into her tight confines.

Kuro felt Raven's hand reach between her legs and start to massage her clitoris; she then started to tear up as another orgasm washed over her whole body. Kuro couldn't take much more of this himself. He reached forward and grabbed her long black hair, pulling her up on to all fours as he pushed himself deeper into her asshole; then Kuro reached around her and grabbed one of her big breasts as it wallowed back and forth. Raven, now supporting herself on one arm, grabbed her other breast and bought the nipple to her mouth and sucked greedily. Looking up to the mirror on the other side of the bed and by the soft light of the candles, he watched this mature woman totally let go of all inhibitions and totally succumb to sexual ecstasy. He let out his own moan as he began shooting glob after glob of cum into her tight hole. Raven, still crying with pleasure started milking his cock using her anal muscles, forcing down and then releasing and forcing down again. Kuro's own orgasm seemed to go on forever.

Even after that, Kuro felt that he could go one final round, so he laid Raven onto her side and propped her leg up. He lays down behind her and situated his cock over her wet snatch, still dripping from her earlier orgasm. She groaned, a desperate, almost subsonic mating call that Kuro could feel in his fingers through her soft skin.

It was all he could take.

He forced himself into her, one long thrust that slapped his balls up against the hood of her clit. She gasped, loud, and bit into the comforters. Her hips bucked back, forcing him even deeper into her. Her eyes shot open. They locked their gaze in the mirror and held it as Kuro fucked her, an accelerando of hard, deep thrusts and soft muffled gasps. He could feel himself building towards a climax, but he held on. He could tell from the increasingly ragged rhythm of her breath, the racing of her pulse under his fingers, that she was building, too.

Kuro squeezed her right breast from under her ever so slightly and slid his other hand up her thigh, across the firm flesh of her ass, and then down into the cleft between her cheeks. His thumb came to rest against her puckered asshole, and he began to press against it rhythmically. Raven moaned and thrust back towards him, wriggling encouragingly against his probing thumb.

Her asshole softened quickly at the pressure, and he felt her keen softly in anticipation as he switched his thumb out for a long middle finger. He knew she was on the edge, and he didn't keep her waiting. Kuro thrust his finger into her, down and down into her tight asshole, relishing the feel of his own knuckle pressing into his cock through the thin walls of Raven's pussy.

She froze, locked in a breathless muscular rigor as her release rushed through her. Her core clutched around him like a giant fist, and he groaned as she pulsed around him. Kuro thrust again, again, driving the entire length of his rod into her with determination, and her whole body shuddered with each blow. Then, Kuro buried himself in her one last time and his orgasm hit him.

He came violently, semen raging through his cock like molten metal, pumping and pumping as Raven milked him for every last drop he had. Eventually, they both collapsed on the bed in a tight spoon embrace, both exhausted and totally satisfied, with him still locked inside her.

* * *

**~ The Next Morning ~**

"Hey, Ray?" Kuro addressed the older woman. Said woman, now laying in his lap and cuddling against him, rose an eyebrow at the nickname, but thought nothing of it. "I have a serious question that's been bothering me before… y'know…"

He cleared his throat while getting the newly arrived red tinge in his face erased from existence; "Do you… know a man named Qrow?"

Raven paused for a moment before mentally shrugging. It would be better if he knew now, anyway; "Yes, we're related. He's my brother."

"Then, why do you look so much like my friend, Yang? You two are exactly alike except she has blonde hair and purple eyes."

Raven smirked at the bomb that she was about to drop on him. She leaned into his ear and whispered slowly; "Because she. Is. My. Daughter."

…

…

…

What…? Excuse me… **_WHAT?!_**

"S-S-S-So, y-you're…"

"That's right."

 _'Oh, my God. I just had my ass kicked by and had sex with Yang's mom. I seriously had sex with Yang's mom. I banged her frickin' MOTHER!_ _She is going to **KILL ME!** That's unless Drunkle Qrow or Taiyang get to me first! Ooh! There are still so many things that I needed to get done before I died! I mean, it's not that I didn't like it. She does have a nice bod— **NO! STOP! YANG'S MOM, REMEMBER?! I WANNA GO HOME! I WANNA LOOK UP CUTE PUPPIES ON THE INTERNET! I WANT A FROSTED SUGAR COOKIE! I WANNA RUB BLAKE AND VELVET'S EARS! I—'**_

"…!" Kuro's mental freakout was stopped when Raven cupped his face, forcing his eyes to meet her own. She gazed at him with an alluring glint in her alluring red eyes.

"Well, this certainly won't be the only time if you're willing to continue," she proposed. "But I only have one condition: don't let Yang know where I am."

Kuro raised a finger to ask a question, but Raven cut him off; "My reason being that I'm on a long term mission. And while it hurts me as a mother to leave my child behind and hurts Yang for being abandoned for so long, there's no room for failure and I can't let myself be distracted. So, please… don't let her find me until I'm done."

While Kuro disapproves of the way she went about her mission, he nods in understanding.

"Good… Now…" her tone became lustful again. "Let's see if we can do something about your little buddy here~"

And with that, Raven slowly made her way towards Kuro's crotch. They were both still naked, so she made sure to press her bountiful breasts against his length. The appendage practically melted into those soft gloves that Kuro threw his head back. He was about to protest, but something clicked on his mind:

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

* * *

**~ Beacon Academy ~**

Yang Xiao Long stood impatiently at the outer gardens, arms crossed and an absolutely livid expression on her face.

_'I can not believe that she'd do something like this! She knows that he's mine (okay, maybe not yet…)! Yet, here she is trying to make a move on my man! Which raises an obvious question…'_

"Where the **FUCK _IS HE!_** "


	5. Dangers of Unisex Hot Springs

**Dangers of Unisex Hot Springs (Kuro x Team RWBY)**

A few days have passed since the students and faculty of Beacon Academy had defended Vale from the Grimm invasion known as "The Breach." As such, during the downtime in between then and now, the students were given some well deserved rest. Although, the Vytal Tournament, as well as regular classes, had been delayed as a result. Roman Torchwick had been put behind bars at last, although the mysterious Cinder Fall had yet to be found and apprehended.

…But that was besides the point…

To celebrate their job well done, Team RWBY had decided to plan a little holiday. They each pooled their money (as Weiss adamantly refused to pay for every single one of them, but contributed regardless) and bought a shared room at a hotel for a week in Vacuo, one complete with a pool, hot spring baths, and even serves breakfast for no extra charge. It was safe to say that the four of them were excited… despite it being all the way in Vacuo.

When they boarded their Bullhead, they all got a surprise in the form of a spiky haired teen.

 **("Kuro?!")** the boy in question turned to face all of them and beamed, waving at them happily.

"Yo, what's up?"

"We should be asking you that. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. It wasn't that she hated the fact that he was there, due to her ever-growing feelings for him, she was just surprised that she and her team would run into him so soon.

"I'm on vacation," Kuro reached into his pocket and pulled out… a ticket. A ticket identical to the ones that all four of them had bought; which could only mean…

"Hey, we bought those tickets, too!" Ruby held up hers as well as the rest of her team.

"Sweet," he pocketed his again as he lounged on one of the seats, his feet resting on his suitcase. "So, what about you four? Team Getaway?"

"More like 'Satisfying Boredom,'" Yang replied whilst doing the same thing he was doing. "And celebrating putting Roman behind bars. And making it outta the Breach alive."

"Ah," Kuro nodded in understanding. "Coincidentally, that was the same reason I'm out here. Besides the 'Roman behind bars' thing. That was all you."

"Give yourself some credit, Hedgehog," Yang tried encouraging him. "If you hadn't have drop kicked that Paladin in the face, we wouldn't have had that window of opportunity."

"That was really cool, though!" Ruby beamed. "Roman was like, 'Haha, you kids can't beat me!' and then you were all like, **'SURPRISE,'** drop kick in the head!"

"Although, for future reference, face kicking is not usually that effective, so count yourself lucky, Kuro," Weiss warned.

"Thanks for the concern, Snowflake," he smiled that same charming smile at her that made the heiress's heart flutter.

"I-I'm not concerned about you, or anything like that! Don't make such ridiculous assumptions, you dunce!" Weiss looked away so that no one could see the redness that invaded her face.

"…S-Sorry…"

* * *

The five arrived at what appeared to be a three story inn that resembled a moderately fancy mansion. Standing outside the door holding an advertising sign was the very man they had all seen at some point; the elderly manager of the place who owns the bookstore and formerly, the Dust shop.

"Hey, Gramps!" Kuro called out. "You work at this place?"

"No, more like own it… temporarily…" the old man replied, leading the group inside. "Considering my own luck, this place will go down from an Ursa attack."

 _'Then, why are you working here?'_ Coincidentally, Team RWBY and Kuro were all thinking the same thing.

"Anyways, we're all actually coming here to relax from that Grimm attack a couple days ago. We've got tickets to prove it," on cue, they all placed theirs onto the receptionist desk.

"Alright," the old man took them all and pressed a free keys on the nearby computer, which caused the machine next to it to generate five card keys, one for each of them. "Enjoy your stay. Please use our room's phones to call here if you need anything."

"'Kay," Kuro complied. "Thanks, Gramps!"

* * *

After settling into their main bedrooms, the girls grouped up in Ruby's room. Kuro wanted in, but Yang dissuaded him by stating that this was "girl business." Another thing to notice is that the four of them were dressed in white bathrobes with towels hanging from their shoulders.

They were now in the hot spring area, which was surprisingly Japanese-themed, and disrobed before dipping into the hot spring.

"Ah ~" Yang sighed and sank deeper into the waters. She crossed her legs and leaned onto the stone walls. Her blonde hair was now in a ponytail to prevent it from getting in the water. "Now that's what I'm talking about…"

"I've never tried an onsen before, but this isn't so bad," Blake agreed, her lower body resting in the water and her hair also in a ponytail. Weiss merely nodded, her legs being in the springs and her torso being hidden behind her towel. It was then that the three had noticed that their leader had been uncharacteristically quiet for a while. Yang decided to address this.

"Hey, Rubes, what's up? Something on your mind?" the younger sibling jolted slightly when Weiss jabbed her with her elbow.

"U-Um… n-no… At least, I don't think so," she answered cryptically. Weiss, Blake, and Yang shared a glance before divulging even further out of curiosity.

"Lien for your thoughts?" Blake offered.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked somewhat shyly. "I don't wanna burden you with my problems…"

"Try us."

"W-Well," Ruby trailed off, her cheeks reddening more by the second. How was she supposed to tell them that she was thinking about Kuro?! "There's… this boy… that I've been, you know… thinking about…"

The next thing she knew, she was very closely surrounded by her two friends and sister.

"Who is he?!"

"I can't… tell you… Not yet, anyways," Ruby stuttered, embarrassed by all of this attention.

"Okay, gals. Ruby's getting uncomfortable here," Big Sister Yang to the rescue as she dissolved most of the attention from the crimsonette.

"Thanks, Yang."

"Oh, we're not done yet," Yang grinned, causing Ruby to gulp nervously. "I'd like to know who it is that's been attacking my sister's heart… for professional reasons, of course."

The gleam in Yang's eyes told everyone differently.

"N-No one! Nuh-uh! Not one person! Who said anything about me having a crush on Kuro?! I… Oh…" it was then that Ruby realized that she had said too much as her teammates' eyes widened at the declaration. She blushed out of embarrassment. Yang's expression turned from amusement to trepidation.

"Ruby…" she says softly, but everyone could still hear her. "What do you love about him?"

"Well, he's really handsome and funny, sweet, caring, and kind. While he can be a bit of a goofball from time to time, he can be really mature when he wants to be. At this point, I can't imagine a single thing that I don't love about him. At first, I saw him as the big brother I never had, but… the more time I spent with him, the happier I noticed I became. Just being around him is enough to make me smile and brighten up my day," she explained. "When he saved us from those Grimm when we were kids, he became my hero. He was my inspiration to become a Huntress. He would always make sure I was happy, and when I wasn't, he said he wouldn't sleep until I was, even if it effected him later on. I love Kuro. I love him with all my heart. And I always will."

The remaining three girls were blown away by Ruby's confession. It made then see her in a new light. They knew of Ruby's affection towards Kuro, but had all assumed that it was the big brother-little sister type of love. This was a romantic love, the love of a man and a woman. Ruby desired him, lusted for him. She wanted to give all of herself to him.

WBY couldn't form a proper response as her statement had them all thinking. Most specifically, about the spiky haired boy that they ran into on the airship. They all saw a problem with Ruby's feelings for him; they loved Kuro as well for their own reasons.

"…And I know that you three like him, too," Unfortunately, Ruby was pretty observant when it came to people falling in love with the same guy she wanted. While it irked her immensely, she didn't want anything to happen that would affect the team as a whole. Likewise, Yang, Blake, and Weiss thought something similar but couldn't find a compromise as they each wanted Kuro for themselves.

Love is truly a cruel mistress…

"Ruby, we…" Yang wanted to speak upon this issue, but the words couldn't come out.

"I'm aware that we all want him for ourselves. But we can't let one competition get in the way of, y'know, Team RWBY being awesome," she lightly joked, lifting the tension in the room somewhat. "But… I wanna know what it was that you like about him before anything."

Sharing a glance and seeing no way to convince her to drop the subject, the three girls geared themselves to divulge their feelings to her. Yang went first.

"Rubes, you know that I'm not very good at this whole 'feelings' thing, but… *sigh* you're lucky it's hard to say no to you," the blonde shifted a little bit, trying to get a bit more comfortable in the hot spring water. "You know that I've been on a lot of dates before we came to Beacon. But none of those guys really clicked to me. I'm a demisexual, so it's easy for me to tell if a guy is 'The One.' Those guys never really wanted to know me. They just wanted to get in my pants. I felt as if every guy was the same, only coming to ask me out because they kept staring at my T's and A."

She sighed once more, happily this time; "But then, I remembered Hedgehog. Of course, I've loved him since the Grimm incident when we were little. He's the perfect gentleman. Adorkable, too. Whenever we have some time alone together, I feel my heart beat so fast just being near him and I couldn't help but feel really happy whenever he's around me. He's really fun to tease and he actually laughs at my puns. I don't see any of you doing that! But anyway, my point is that he actually sees me. The real me. To him, I'm not just a 'meathead with huge breasts who settles everything with my fist,' as Ice Queen puts it. And it's for those reasons, and a lot more, that I am safely say that I love Kuro, too."

Ruby had no qualms about Yang's reasoning, nodding her head in understanding. She turned to Blake next, whose ears twitched in her shock of being called next.

"I met Kuro when I was a child, too. It was while I was in the White Fang and we were in the middle of one of our protests. He saved me at one point and he immediately thought of me as a friend. He didn't even care that I had these," she pointed to her cat ears.

"He was the first human ever to show me kindness. He even gave me his scarf to remember him by when we eventually separated, which I always wear. After that day, I felt a certain… attraction towards him. Like he was different than what I had originally perceived humans to be. And even after we met again at Beacon, he kept proving to me that not every human can be so cold hearted towards us through his actions alone. He's always helping anyone wherever he go even if he's never seen or heard of them. Kuro understood how frustrated most Faunas were and why the White Fang was created in the first place. He speaks from experience that he had ran into many small villages that housed Faunas and how he always took the time to improve their lives. You all already know about how he destroyed a Faunas slave mine in Menagerie as well. And how the Faunas there respected him, and call him a hero," Blake shifted a little bit before continuing. "One time, we even talked about our plans for the future and he said, verbatim, that he would unify the humans and Faunas. Hearing him say something like that while sounding so sure that he could make it happen made me feel what I could only describe as… love. I love Kuro. I've never felt so sure of anything else in my entire life."

Ruby and Weiss cried exaggerated anime tears while Yang wiped away a single tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"That was…*sniffle* That was beautiful!" Ruby said in lieu of Blake's confession. "*sniffle* Weiss, it's your turn to say something."

Weiss took a moment to compose herself before pouring her heart out; "Okay, while my answer may not be as… profound as yours, here goes: Kuro… is a remarkable person. He's a very loving man with a noble heart. And I will admit he is… pleasurable to the eye… but mainly what I admire is the way he carries himself with confidence, but is not arrogant; his honesty and innocence that could only be matched by his heart of gold; and his optimism and ability to find a silver lining to just about anything. I sometimes envy his way of brushing off any transgression as 'that's life' and move on about his life. But not than that, we both understand what loneliness feels like. I hardly had any interaction with my family, but… he never had one until he was fifteen. Can you imagine it? Fifteen years without any parental guidance. It was unbelievable to me. When I initially met Kuro, I just thought of him as uninteresting and belittled him. But as time went on, I started growing… attached to him. And during the train incident at Mountain Glenn, Kuro actually took a hit that I had not even seen coming which had shown me how courageous—albeit reckless—he can be when concerning the ones he loves.

"Before today, it drove me crazy how he made me lose control and all reason I had. He forced me to feel things I would never have felt with any other guy. I can no longer ignore his presence. I want him to realize that I can't live without him anymore… To me, he's everything I could ever want in a man and… I wouldn't object if he were… my first," Weiss's face lit up like a Christmas light, embarrassed to have to pour her heart out, but it felt liberating to do so.

"Ooh… got kinky at the end there, eh, Ice Princess?" Weiss glared at Yang and splashed her with hot water.

"Uh… I-I'd like Kuro to be my first, too!" Ruby shouted a bit earnestly.

"Ruby?" Yang responded with a raised eyebrow and a shocked expression.

"Banzai," Blake interjected while holding up a peace sign.

"Blake!"

"What?" the brunette's neutral expression told Yang that she was genuinely confused.

"Never mind. And before any of you ask, yes, I want Kuro to take my virginity, too. There, happy?" Blake opened her mouth to reply when—

"ALRIGHT! IT'S BATH… time… Huh?" the object of four girls' affections came into the hot springs area exuberantly, clad in nothing but a white towel around his waist. However, exuberance turned into confusion; and then, confusion turned into embarrassment as he blushed like there was no tomorrow at the sight of the four beautiful, naked girls in front of him.

"Hi, Kuro!" Ruby turned around and greeted him, beaming at him.

"Y-you! Shameless… p-pervert," Weiss stuttered slightly, using her towel to cover herself.

Yang crossed her legs and raised a hand, waving nonchalantly; "'Sup, Hedgehog? You getting in or what?!"

"Uhhh…" the shell shocked Kuro's brain was busy trying to reboot as he continued to stand there.

Blake noticed his dilemma and smirked; "What? Are you afraid to bathe with us, Kuro?"

"Um… n-no…" that was more of a question than a statement. He didn't notice Ruby walk up to him and drag him to where they were until it was too late.

"Then, jump on **IN!** " with a harsh shove, Ruby forced Kuro in the water, his towel flying off to who knows where.

"*cough* *cough* Rosebud! Why?!" Kuro complained while getting the water out of his eyes. He didn't register all four girls closing in on him.

"Oh, come on, Hedgehog," Yang drawls, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. She made sure that he could feel her breasts rubbing onto his back and her smile grew when she felt him stiffen. "We did bathe together as kids, remember?"

"Yeah. Keywords: 'when we were kids.' We're not kids anymore. I can't bathe with you anymore!"

"Aw," Ruby pouted. "Why not?"

"Things change, alright?"

"Like?" Yang blew into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Our… *gulp* bod—Oh, Dust. Blake, Yang, what are you touching?"

" _Truuuuuueee_ ," the blonde drawled while her hands slowly trailed downwards until she felt his engorged girth. "But I say 'So what?'"

 _'Dear Oum, he's HUGE!'_ was the two's shared thought.

Kuro jumped out of the springs and located his towel, not even wrapping it around his waist to hide his now obvious erection. His face was flushed and he took a few calming breaths before addressing the girls once again; "H-Hey now! What on Remnant was all of that?!"

"Well, we could go into a lot of detail on how each of us feel about you…" Blake trailed off.

"…but rather than talk…" Yang filled in.

"…we'll show you," Ruby winked at him.

"But—" Kuro tried to interject, but was almost immediately cut off.

"Don't talk. Just… relax," Weiss demanded.

Meanwhile, Kuro wasn't sure what to do or make of this situation. To an extent, he had shared a certain degree of feelings for each of the girls. They all had their own special charm and, having never experienced anything above non-familial love before then, he couldn't choose any single one of them nor did he know how to "take initiative."

His thoughts were cut off when Team RWBY had invades his personal space with Ruby leaning in and planting her soft, moist lips on his own for a kiss. They had all discarded their towels leaving their bodies, clear of any blemishes and still wet from the spring waters, bare. It took a little bit before Kuro gave into both his carnal desires as well as the girls' advances and he kissed Ruby back. He got a bit daring and pulled her closer as he ran his tongue against her teeth, a silent request for entry, which the crimsonette squeaked and allowed.

Ruby let his tongue explore her oral cavern, tasting every nook and cranny. He stopped at her tongue, poked it, and then coiling it around his own. She couldn't stop the moans and squeals that came out and she mimicked his actions as best she could. Kuro placed his hands on her soft rear, spreading both cheeks apart before sliding his finger between them, the digit entering her anal cavity.

Through their leader's pleasured screams , the remaining three had taken Kuro's towel from him, his still hardened member revealed to the world. They were all drawn to it. Despite knowing all about the male anatomy, they had yet to see it firsthand… until today.

Not wasting time, Yang placed her lips on the head. Slowly and sensually, she kept inching forward until she had a mouthful of him, and began sucking and slurping eagerly, running her spongy flesh over every available inch of his shaft. Blake and Weiss were agitated that she had gotten the first taste, but quickly got over it and both took one of his testicles, suckling greedily. The guttural groans from Kuro let them know what they were doing right. Both girls took one hand and cupped the other's already soaked pussy, inserting and furiously pumping two fingers in and out.

Kuro tore away from his make-out session with Ruby and began peppering small kisses onto her face and neck, nipping at the latter and leaving marks that her aura should take care of no problem. Ruby gave little mewls to signify that she enjoyed every bit of it. She pressed her smaller frame against his own, her small but pert breasts crushing against his broad chest, and started grinding her groin along his shaft. Yang adjusted to this by rotating her tongue around the tip of Kuro's phallus.

Soon after, the combined feeling of four girls pleasuring him caused him to reach his peak quickly as he unloaded into Yang's awaiting mouth. Loud gulping sounds reached the girls' ears just as Blake and Weiss reached their own nirvana from the reciprocal masturbation. Ruby felt the twitching of Kuro's cock and wondered about it until she saw Yang motion for her to come closer. The elder sibling pulled the younger one into an incestuous kiss, letting the latter have the leftover semen that Yang had not ingested. Ruby swallowed it all in one gulp, giving a satisfied sigh.

It was then that they all noticed that Kuro was still rising to the occasion, which worked wonders for all of them. Weiss turned towards Ruby, her mind still fuzzy with lust, catching the younger girl's attention.

"Ruby. Myternaster…" she requested. It took Ruby a moment to realize that she meant her rapier and went to the other room to grab it in record time. With her weapon, she spun the dial until it stopped at a pink container of Dust. With haste and finesse, she conjured a small glyph that enveloped her shared lover's instrument.

"U-um…"

"Relax. I simply conjured a re-energizing glyph on you for the sole purpose of taking us all…" the snow-haired girl's teammates have silent appraise for her handiness. Soon, all four of them lined up, each in a different welcoming

("Come here, Kuro ~") they all seemed to say in sync. No more words needed to be said as Kuro plunged himself into the deepest parts of the Schnee heiress first. The other girls, naturally, were a bit miffed that she got to go first, but decided to have a little fun by themselves as they watched. Ruby immediately went to town on her own wetness, using two fingers to piston in and out repeatedly, and imagining herself on her partner's place. She couldn't wait for when it was finally her turn. Meanwhile, Yang was seated against the wall, with Blake eating her out with great enthusiasm. The blonde was hopping up and down on her ass with the obscene amount of satisfaction she was obtaining from Blake's tongue. Small bursts of cum jolted out of her several times, some of it going straight into Blake's mouth. She reached over and played with Blake's own snatch, causing the Faunas to purr.

"I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum, soon!" Weiss screamed as Kuro continued to pummel her vaginal depths. The combined sounds of each girl's moaning reverberated throughout the bath. The snow themed girl's grip on both his shoulders as well as the thing continuously hitting her womb tightened as the amount of ecstasy that she was feeling multiplied. Ruby sucking on her petite breasts certainly made that possible, too. Soon enough, though, Weiss let out a pleasure induced scream and climaxed, her juices mixing with her lover's warm seed.

Kuro unsheathed himself from her, his cum dripping out of her and onto the granite floor. She was sexually content, the pleased smile on her face bring the main indicator, as everything faded to black.

Next on the list: the cat girl ninja of the group.

"Hey, Blake, can you get on top of Yang?" the ravenette asked no questions as she instinctively knew what he meant. She pulled Yang from the wall to lay her on her back and stalled her waist. She then leaned forward so that their bodies practically melded with each other's, giving their shared lover complete access to their pussies.

Without warning or indication, Kuro plunged all of himself inside of Blake in one go. Blake's training had taken care of most of her hymen, so the pain wasn't that great. Although, that slight pain did turn her on even more.

When he started his undulations, dear God! It was amazing! The recoil of Kuro's thrusting caused their nubs to brush violently against each other's. She almost started salivating as her tongue slipped out of her mouth. Yang pinched her lips on Blake's tongue and sucked loudly before initiating an intense make out session. About a minute or so, he stopped and relieved himself of Blake's tightness—only to switch to Yang's. The blonde couldn't contain the howl of ecstasy as she became filled by the boy she loved.

Wherever Kuro wasn't focused on her, he was most likely locked in a heated kiss with Ruby, one hand roaming her entire frame and stopping at her cute, puckered anal cavity. Ruby traced a line up and down the boy's abs. Two minutes later is when he has switched back to Blake, who accepted him happily. This vicious cycle continued until Kuro decided to change things up a bit by placing his cock in between both bodies. This made it so that his length kept rubbing against both girls' clits, and was effective in getting Blake and Yang closer to their peaks much more quickly. Yang's short fuse caused her to climax sooner than Blake. The cat girl rolled off of her and guided Kuro to her slit for one last bout before she tires out.

"Yes… Yes…! Just like this! Like this!" Their timing was superb. Her hips arched, her pussy contracted as it mercilessly milking his seed. Their bodies spasmed together. He fucked her deeper, then deeper as she pushed up against him greedily accepting everything he gave her. The climax radiated through them in a single all-encompassing shudder. With one last thrust, Blake was spent and momentarily satisfied.

Ruby was busy running her tongue up and down her elder sibling's glistening core, tasting the tangy flavor of her cum. This shocked Yang out of her stupor and she immediately placed her hands on the crimsonette's hair and pulled her closer, allowing her access to even deeper parts of her nether regions. But what the younger girl didn't realize was that Kuro was already right behind her, lined up and ready. With a firm thrust, he drilled his blade all the way inside Ruby's sheath completely claiming her virginity. She would've let out an ear piercing scream had she not been muffled by Yang's pushing her mouth further against her vagina, the vibrations of her voice causing the blonde to shudder.

Ruby's cunt was really tight, and within seconds the two had a good rhythm going on. Yang watched on with the fascination that her baby sister had just gotten her virginity taken, and by their childhood friend, nonetheless. Of course, the recoil of Kuro's thrusting caused the reaper's tongue to repeatedly go in and out of her, effectively tongue fucking her.

"Oh, shit…" Yang husked as she continued to squirt. Over time, Ruby lifted her head up and the blonde could tell that she enjoyed what she was receiving; her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth were the main factors in showing this. Kuro's hips bucked and slapped against Ruby's ass while he groped one of her breasts.

"K-Kuro! I… I think I'm…!" she never got to finish her sentence as she had met her endgame. She bit her bottom lip to barely conceal her cry of ecstasy while her womb became filled to the brim with Kuro's warm seed. After around 30 seconds of nonstop cumming, the young reaper relaxed on the floor. Kuro retracted himself from her leaking hollow, carried her bridal style to where the sleeping Weiss and Blake are, and set her down gently to rest up.

"Oh, Lover Boy~" Yang beckoned him over with one finger, her legs spread out invitingly. "You still got some of that stuff for me, riiiiight?"

Without skipping a beat, Kuro guided his cock to lightly open her sopping wet folds, slowly burrowing it into her depths until Yang could feel him touch her womb. Her small purr of delight surged him on into thrusting wildly again, and she could definitely do "wild." They continued their frenzied lovemaking for several more minutes until Yang switched their positions so that she was the one on top.

"Hope you don't mind if I take over, Hedgehog," she said and then began raising and lowering her hips. The blonde was in a state mind-numbing pleasure as she continued to rock his worlds. Her body lurched forward, her mounds dangling just mere inches from her lover's face.

After a few moments of starting, Yang mused; "Are you just gonna stare at them? They're getting aaaawfully lonely."

Kuro grinned and closed in on her, licking, sucking, and biting those gorgeous breasts of hers and groping the other. This was her greatest weakness as her already loud cries became louder and reached a new crescendo. As Yang's hips went berserk and didn't stop moving, Kuro thrusts in tangent to her undulations, the combined effort causing his dick to reach her g-spot. Yang couldn't get enough of this, evident by the increased speed in which she hopped onto his crotch. Kuro's hands squeezed her soft, yet firm buttocks just as her inner walls began to convulse around him, signaling her incoming release.

"Oh, God~" her voice came out like a growl. The brawler was writhing in complete ecstasy as she leaned in and devoured Kuro's lips in a heated make out session until she finally hit nirvana. Surprisingly, her hair lit up in a burst of flame while she let out a scream of release, catching Kuro's attention for a bit before her pussy's convulsions led to his own release. He let out a huge grunt and she could feel him twitching inside of her, his cum as glob after glob left him.

"Hey, does your hair always do that?" Kuro couldn't help but ask. However, he was only met with silence. "Yang?"

" _Zzzzzzz_ …" Yang had fallen asleep on top of him, a satisfied grin on her face. Kuro started stroking her no-longer-flaming locks and her grin turned into a full-blown smile. It was then that the old man had entered the room.

"Is everything alright? The people in the other rooms said that they heard strange noises coming from—" he stopped mid sentence when he caught the pungent scent of sex and he quickly connected the dots, then walked towards Kuro. "Did you, uh…"

Kuro grew embarrassed at having been caught, but responded anyways; " _Yeeeaaah_ …"

One brief pause later, and the old man held his hand out; "You're a lucky, lucky man."

Kuro rolled his eyes as he slapped his palm with the elder. But, hey, what else do you expect from your typical dirty old man?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded on the day everything went to shit…


	6. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate (Kuro Seishin x Coco Adel)**

* * *

 

The cabin was warm and cozy with a fire crackling in the fireplace. Coco looked outside at the snow falling softly outside, making the world a magical white wonderland. The pines towered over the cabin giving the illusion that their little love nest was hidden from the rest of the world. Kuro was out attempting to at least get a little shovelling done as this 'Snow-mageddon' continued to rage. Coco was bored of waiting for him to return. He had been gone for over an hour. She gazed again out of the window, searching the glistening snow looking for any sign of him. When she couldn't see him, she gave up and decided to go for a nice, hot bubble bath.

As the steaming hot water filled the tub, she added some fragrant bath salts and lit some candles and placed them near the tub. She unbuttoned her plaid flannel shirt and let it slide off her shoulders. Her shoulder length brown hair fell over her shoulder as she sat down to pull off her knee high boots. Standing, she gazed through her sunglasses at herself in the mirror and whistled at the reflection of herself standing in her hot brown lace bra that cradled her breasts. They're not tiny, but they weren't jugs like some other girls'.

Slowly unbuckling her belt and unzipping her jeans, she wiggled her bottom out of them and once again gazed at herself in the mirror. Her flat stomach and plump breasts took on a rosy glow as steam filled the room from the tub. She loved the way the lace brown panties felt against her soft skin. Taking her time, she slipped out of her bra and panties and let them fall to the floor. She lowered her shades and sent a wink to her reflection before making her way towards the tub.

Stepping into the bubble bath, Coco let the water surround and envelope her. The fragrant aroma of flowers perfumed the air and she lay back in the tub and closed her eyes. It was so wonderful relaxing in tub allowing the water to stimulate and arouse her senses. After what seemed a very long time, she heard the cabin door open and saw Kuro come in from the cold. His spiky hair glistened with fresh fallen snow. He stamped his feet to remove the snow and smiled when he saw Coco, his senior and girlfriend, enjoying a nice steamy bubble bath… wait—bath?

He immediately turned away with a luminescent blush ever so present. She smiled sensuously at him and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

He sheepishly returned her smile and said "U-u-uh, I'm just gonna wait until you're done. But, thanks, I guess?"

As she stood up, Kuro couldn't help but watch as foamy bubbles ran down over her rosy pink nipples and her tight stomach. He noticed that bubbles had nestled themselves in the small inkling of pubic hair just above her groin. He was seriously fighting against his libido and keep this trip T-rated, but remembered the overall rating of this story.

"Yo, Hedgehog," she said after a moment. "I'm freezing."

Startled, Kuro realized he had been daydreaming; "I-I'm sorry."

In a few short strides he was standing near her holding a soft white towel to wrap her up in. Taking her by the hand he led her over to where the fire was crackling in the fireplace. He looked into her brown eyes and taking a finger tilted her head up to his and kissed her soft wet pink lips; "Are you warmer now?" He said.

She smiled sweetly up at him and nodded her head. He kissed her again more deeply and felt her shudder under his touch. He cupped her breast, stroking the nipple, and felt more than heard the tiny mewl of arousal she made. Coco reached up to put her arms around Kuro's neck letting the towel fall to the floor at her feet. His eyes darkened with longing as he felt her bare skin under his touch.

Stepping back, he took all of her in and was pleased to see her smiling up at him somewhat shyly. She was so sexy and beautiful.

"You are an amazing woman," he said, as he felt himself harden under his jeans.

She stood before him naked and fresh from her bath. The smell of roses from her clean skin made him tingle with longing.

She started unbuttoning Kuro's shirt, looking at him from beneath her lashes. When Coco had removed his shirt, she continued with his belt and jeans. When he was standing naked before her, she admired his strong arms, legs and torso. His blue eyes seemed to melt all her resolve and she wanted to be his.

Pulling her down onto the polar bear rug in front of the fireplace, he nestled her lovingly in his embrace. Coco laughed and giggled at Kuro's playfulness. She straddled his hips and sat up and ran her fingers over his strong, hard chest. Kissing his lips, she continued to kiss a trail down his neck to his nipples and then nipped gently at Kuro's belly button. Chuckling, she licked playfully at his hard cock.

She continued to lick and caress his cock with her tongue running her soft, moist tongue up and down his length. Moaning softly, she ever so slowly took him into her mouth and begin to suck and caress him. He moaned loudly with pleasure at the sensations she was giving him. Coco then flicked her tongue over the tip and moaned again as she tasted the pre-cum that had gathered there. In the meantime, Kuro's own fingers reached over and slipped inside her, with one starting to work on her clit. He squeezed her right breast hard as he started to move his fingers faster.

Coco pursed her lips as she lightly sucked the very tip of his rod. The boy's response was to grip her hair with his free hand while speeding up the motions of his fingers, already having four of them working their magic on her. The brunette was beaming on the inside at this, content at his expression of immense arousal. She could admit; she was an amateur at this and was a bit unsure if she could pull off making him feel good, but those worries had died a little bit ago.

After a bit more of their mutual teasing, Coco sat up and lightly pushed Kuro onto his back on the rug and raised her lower body over his length. Kuro removed her shades, revealing her wondrous brown eyes. She met his gaze once more, the redness in her cheeks darkening slightly, aligning his member with its sheath.

"Fuck foreplay," was all she said. The brunette swiftly lowered herself and tried not to cry out in pain. Immediately figuring out that he had taken her virginity, Kuro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him. He whispered loving words into her ear and tried to ease the pain away.

"I'm… fine. I wouldn't be caught dead doing this with any guy other than you, so you'd better count yourself lucky, Hedgehog ~"

Coco sat up off of his chest and placed her hands on his chest for support. Kuro placed his hands on her sides and slowly ran them up her torso till they rested on her breasts. She moaned and started grinding on him. Kuro's eyes widened at the instant stimulation to his member. He squeezed her breasts, lightly pinching and pulling on one nipple, and Coco hissed in delight. After a minute of their current ministrations, Kuro was beginning to become impatient. He glared into Coco's eyes and she just smirked at him. Kuro's eyes widened in understanding. His eyes then narrowed once more.

"Coco, baby, I'm gonna seriously lose it if you don't start moving… now…"

Coco smiled slightly as she heard that. She bent down and kissed him hard. Kuro kissed her back and flipped them over pinning her against the table. He pulled away as she started kissing his neck and collarbone. He slowly started thrusting. He marveled at how soft and tight she was inside. He slowly did this for about two minutes until…

"Damn it, go faster!" Coco snapped, her patience finally gone. Despite her cry, Kuro ignored her and kept at his current pace. He held her hips down when she tried grind on him to speed things up. Coco immediately picked up on what was happening: he was teasing her.

"I didn't hear you say 'please'~" he sang. A low growl was the response he got. Coco needed this release. To climax. But her pride kept her from complying to his orders. After another few minutes of depraving her of her orgasm, she swallowed that pride and said—

"Just fuck me… harder… please…" Kuro immediately plunged his rod into her as roughly as he could. The brunette's eyes widened and she jerked back upward, her back arching, before she finally relaxed her posture and was ready for the act of intimacy.

Groans and soft sounds were elevating when Kuro's hands steadied at her hips and she felt her rhythm being met with his hips. She leaned over him with breasts bore for his view in all of the perfect jolting that they did within the drops that were taken in that sphinx-like formation she took over his body. His lips let another groan leave that raised up higher than the rest.

Coco groaned, the sound turning to a whine as Kuro shifted his body and hit a soft spot of hers. The heat in her stomach began to reach a crescendo within her and the brunette gasped. Her speed began to quicken once more in her own excitement, causing Kuro to growl and tighten his grip on the girl's hips. Coco moaned at the flash of pain that shot through her, replaced quickly by more pleasure as Kuro's thrusts began to come harder.

Kuro could feel his shaft tingling, his head particularly as it continued to pound into the warm softness of the fashionista. A groan left his throat as she felt a short spasm in Coco's walls, indicating how close the fashionista was to her peak. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Coco, pulling her against his chest. He began to assault her pussy hard and fast, like he promised. Each hard thrust pushed him further and further in until she felt him hit her womb. The angle of his penetration hit that sweet, mind numbing spot inside with every movement. Coco raked her nails along his back, holding on as tightly as she could as the pleasure built and built until she could hardly breathe. The sounds of Kuro's own shouts of pleasure as he plunged into her over and over again reached her ears, but she was too immersed in her own indulgence.

'This… is… so… fucking hot!' Coco couldn't tell if she had said that aloud or not, but judging from Kuro's doubled efforts, she guessed she did. Eventually, the brunette dislodged from his lap. Before he could question, she got on all fours and spread her lips invitingly. "Come here, big boy~"

Kuro did not waste time as he plunged the full length of his cock into her. The fashionista let out a scream of lust and immediately began grinding her firm ass against his pelvis, the walls of her pussy massaging his girth. He increased his pace, gripping Coco's hips and pummelling her cunt with his cock. Her dripping juices slickened her passage, and his thrusts grew ever quicker. Kuro raised his other hand and brought it down, hard, on Coco's butt cheek, like she does to a lot of people whenever she's impressed. The resulting sound rang through the room, accompanied by a shout from Coco.

"SHIT!" A pink spot was left on her rear as Kuro continued his assault. This pleasurable torture was what brought Coco over the edge. Soon, static invaded her vision; her inner walls clenched; and there was a fire burning brightly low in her abdomen.

"Kuro! KURO! AAAAHH!" she said his name like an unforgotten mantra. Coco was in heaven as Kuro constantly ravaged her. The rougher he got with her, the hornier she became. His hand was reunited with her breast, groping softly.

"Coco… I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna cum? Come on, then…!" she urged him further, gyrating into his lap as he continues to bury himself into her all the way to her womb. "Do it! Cum! And I want it inside, you hear me?!"

Coco shifted her body to meet his thrusts, clawing at the carpet floors as his pace increased. Her soft curves rippled as Kuro's intensity increased, their pheromones strong and urgent. She felt full, warm, and on the edge of bliss as the dull ache deep in her gut throbbed, and grew. His breathing was hard and deep as he drew ever nearer to his imminent discharge. He pulsated and twitched within her.

"Ooooooh! Here it is!" Immediately after saying that, Kuro pressed into her hips and arched his back as he came, and jet after jet of white fluid squirted deep inside her. Coco felt the lump sum of his essence enter her and cried out in supreme ecstasy. If they weren't out in the middle of nowhere, someone would've thought this place to be haunted.

After a few more moments of blissful release, the pair found their bodies become limp, having been exhausted by their act of love. Taking time to catch their breaths, Kuro pulled out of her only to find that his meat was still up and about.

'Oh, you've gotta be kidding ME!'

The reason for his sudden shriek was that Coco's hand had wormed its way around his pole, the brunette smiling coyly at him; "You perv. You're still not done, yet?"

"I… guess not…" he laughed sheepishly, putting a hand on the back of his head. "Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? I was just surprised, that's all," Coco stood up and slapped his ass one again. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kuro could only smile and nod as a response. In record time, he lifted her up bridal style and laid her on the bed, lining his cock against her entrance, when Coco suddenly stopped him; "If we're gonna be doing this again, then I get to be on top, buddy."

Without a hint of argument, Kuro swapped places with her, Coco now hovering over his rod. Wanting to get back into it ASAP, she quickly lowered herself until her ass cheeks met his pelvis.

She bit back a curse as she began moving. Their lips met again, more eagerly than before. In unison, their mouths opened and their tongues glided into each other's mouths. Coco fell forward as their tongues twisted and twirled back and forth in a sweet game of lover's exploration. Her legs had interlocked around his lower backside, practically guaranteeing that there was no escape from cumming internally even if they wanted to. They were too lost in their moment of intimacy to care.

Coco's breaths were rapid gasps as his cock nestled against her cervix. Her hard nipples rubbed against his chest and her clit ground against his pelvis with every undulation. She slowed down and established a slow and tender rhythm that allowed them to feel every sensation and every emotion. Her hips rose and sank to meet his and she gyrated her hips, digging his organ inside of her, smearing it through her wetness. One of her hands fell to cup his cheek, her gaze going from hungry and lustful to warm and loving. She peppered light kisses on his neck and face.

"Coco, I'm about to cum," Kuro breathed as she started back up again.

"Yeah… Me, too. I'm gonna cum," her cunt naturally suckled his cock and he felt her walls tighten as he pushed inside of her. Kuro relished the slick friction as the thick ridge of his cock slid in and out of her. Her body gave him the highest level of ecstasy he had ever felt.

As their pace increased, Coco dropped down to meet his lips once again, shoving her tongue down his throat, something he greatly appreciated. Feeling her bare, sweat-slickened body against his as she licked around every corner of his mouth was just about enough to send his mind into overdrive and his release to approach all the quicker.

"I'm cumming, Coco!"

"YES! I want it! Give it to me!" Coco felt him swell and explode inside her, calling out her name, as she became filled to the brim with her boyfriend's hot substance. She reached between them to where they were joined and just one finger tip across her clit made her cry out and join him. They collapsed and he rolled them to their sides where they stayed with him still inside her holding her close.

"That… was better… than the last time…"

"This was only our second time…" Kuro clarified.

"…and you'd better believe that it won't be the last~" she winked at him, both of them completely forgetting about the raging snowstorm outside.


	7. Dancing Shadows

**Dancing Shadows (Kuro Seishin x Blake Belladonna)**

* * *

 

It was a quiet Friday evening for the students at the prestigious Beacon Academy. This was one of the days of the week that they all had unanimously enjoyed. From things ranging from school work to missions to kicking major Grimm ass, it was really nice to kick back for a while and not have to worry about much.

Well, mostly everyone…

"Get it away from me!" a terrified voice belonging to Blake Belladonna commanded. She was curled up against a corner in her dorm room, book clutched against her like a lifeline.

"Oh, come on, Blake!" her spiky haired crush, Kuro Seishin, responded while holding a small dark colored corgi. "Zwei is the friendliest dog you'll ever meet. Just give him a chance."

"NO! I don't trust those eyes!"

"So, you mean to tell me that a person who can create clones of herself and wields a gun-blade-ribbon thing can't handle something as small as one dog?" Kuro asked rhetorically while setting Zwei down in his basket. Having eaten, drank, relieved himself, and played with Kuro for a bit, the little guy had gotten a bit tired and before long had fallen asleep without the two raven haired teens knowing it.

"YES! PLEASE just get that dog away from me!"

"…Blake…"

"…Nooooooo…!" Kuro sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. He knew that Blake's Faunus instincts would kick in at the sight of a dog, but this was grating on his nerves. Looking back, he finally noticed Zwei in content slumber and, knowing him, the whole dorm could be on fire before he woke up.

"Look, Blake. Zwei's asleep now. He can't bother you anymore," Kuro tried to appease her.

"Really?" Teary amber eyes stared into his annoyed cobalt ones.

"Yes," within an instant, the catgirl had his left arm being grabbed for dear life.

"But what if he tries to kill me in my sleep?! What should I do?!" she was still panicking, her exposed cat ears started twitching frantically. Kuro was the person she felt most comfortable with showing her ears off to.

Kuro just sighed and gently stroked her hair, making her emit a soft, even purr. Kuro could not help but chuckle. Her purring was just too adorable.

"Have you calmed down yet?" he asked while still stroking her.

"Mmmhmmnn~" Blake was still purring, but answered anyway and, to her dismay, Kuro retracted his hand. She was also genuinely surprised and let out a small yelp when he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

"Since I don't trust you not to lose your cool again, we're moving to my room," Blake blushed heavily at the implication of his statement, yet Kuro completely missed it as he set her down on his bed. "Now, while you lay there and read your little book, I'm gonna go take my nightly shower. See ya in, like, twenty or thirty minutes? I love my showers, don't judge me…"

Blake waited until she heard the sound of the shower running before she took out her read, _"Ninjas of Love,"_ and continued where she left off.

* * *

_'…Shinobu was an adept ninja who excelled at everything she did. The shadows practically became her home and she laid in there like a couch potato would, slowly anticipating the fools that were her enemies._

_But despite all of her stealth skills, kill count, and successful missions, there was one thing that she could not handle no matter how much she tried…_

_…desires…_

_…More specifically, sexual desires…_

_As a ninja, it was important that she stayed in top physical condition. She must steel both her mind and her body in order to adapt to any situation. Having such a mundane feeling like "horniness," as the people called it, would only be detrimental to her current agenda._

_…but Shinobu soon learned that repressing these urges was just as bad. Sex invaded every part of her. Her thoughts and her dreams became filled to the brim with fantasies._

_In fact, just thinking about them made her hand involuntarily run down her waist and past her undergarments. She bent slightly over and ran a finger across the slit of her moistening core, shuddering at the sensation of it. She closed her eyes and imagined the man of her dreams making the small, circular motions she was now using on her womanhood._

_"…Mu…sa…shi…-kuuuuun~"_

_Shinobu let herself fall backwards onto the bed, her free hand coming to her pink nipples, pinching and pulling on them as, in her minds eye, the man took each in turn into his mouth. Her circular rubbing became faster and less gentle as her fantasy began to heat her from the inside. She was soaking wet now, and she imagined Musashi kissing her breasts while he continued to massage her pussy._

_She arched her back as her fingers made contact with the little nub between her legs, her breathing coming in ragged gasps, timed to the stroking of her fingers. She thought of the man again, looking into her eyes and smiling, as she placed her right thumb on her clitoris and pressed her ring and index fingers into her warm folds. She marveled at the sensation of her fingers entering her, and her hips began a slow, instinctive forward and backward motion._

_She curled one finger and found her G-spot with practiced ease, now holding her hand still as she let her rocking hips do the work. She fucked herself on her own two fingers until she felt the first bubbles of pleasure begin to coarse through her. She ran her left hand back to her breasts, pinching and massaging them as she rode her right hand over the edge and exploded into a small, but intense orgasm…'_

* * *

Soon after reading that passage, Blake herself started to feel hot. She shuffled her legs in an attempt to quell the feelings of arousal that stirred. She felt the need to masturbate, but could not for two major reasons:

A.) The bed she currently in belonged to Kuro, a.k.a. the subject of her fantasies, and she was sure that he wouldn't appreciate having to endure the smell of sex from her pleasuring herself.

B.) Kuro was right in the other room, and could come out any minute.

She glanced at the clock on his night stand. It's only been three minutes. She still had quite a bit of time before he emerged; _'Sorry, Kuro, but… I need this release…_ '

Blake didn't miss a beat when she slipped off her dark violet panties from under her yukata and loosened the obi. She closed her eyes and let the rush of images flow into her mind.

* * *

_'A hand caressed her body sensually, just as it had many times before. She turned and lay flat in the haze of her dreamscape, bare to the presence who wished to deliver her pleasure. She smiled outwardly at the person before her._

_It was Kuro Seishin, the boy she fell in love with so many years ago. And he too, devoid of anything except love for the other._

_She soon began to feast upon his features with her scrutinizing yellow eyes, gazing upon him with a face of hunger and excitement._

_She started with his face. He had definitely grown from the cute, little boy she had met to the handsome man before her, this was true. His jaw line was free of stubble and set squarely in confidence. His cheeks were soft and untainted of their natural beauty. His nose was completely straight, and he looked good enough to kiss. His uniquely styled hair swayed softly with an imaginary breeze._

_Blake moved from his face to his body and nearly salivated at the sight. He was well-toned and lightly muscular, with not a single marking or blemish in sight. His shoulders and chest were rounded and undeniable, his abs were defined and irresistible and his arms and thighs were tensed amazingly, showing power beyond his thin frame as he hovered over her._

_However, all other attention was lost in a flash as she caught a sight of Kuro's waiting member; fully erect in anticipation of going inside her nether regions. That thought made her blush and she could feel her cavern get even more moist.'_

* * *

Back in the realm of the living, Blake was currently seated against the headboard of the bed. The top half of her yukata had slipped down to just below her chest, allowing her plump C-cup breasts freedom. She spread her legs a little further, hooking one knee over the edge of the bed and a little breeze caressed the already wet outer lips of her quivering sex.

She had to make the most of this, an opportunity this one was unlikely to arise again. Slowly, she let both her hands creep up her inner thighs, stroking and teasing as they went. Her chest was heaving, her breathing heavy and her cheeks were flushed with the effort of controlling herself.

The intensity between her legs was spreading outwards, warming the rest of her body in anticipation of what was to come. Finally, her fingers reached their target. She began to rub very slow, very deliberate circles on the desperately aching button of her rock hard clit. She emitted a deep shuddering moan from the back of her throat as she finally began to give herself the attention she'd been craving for a while.

Her other hand stayed resting very nearby on her inner thigh, the nails occasionally digging into the sensitive skin as the pleasure increased. She forced her fingers to move slowly, teasing out every little whimper and purr from her throat that they could. The running waters would drown out the noise from Kuro's perspective, so she was a bit less concerned at the moment.

Blake let her head fall back, continuing the dream in her head while continuing to pump her fingers faster and faster. The wet sloshing sounds and her high-pitched moans filled the room as she quickly approached her climax.

_'I. Can't. Take. Much more! I'm going to cum!'_

"Hya-a-ah…! AAAHH! I LOVE YOU! KURO!" Blake couldn't reign it in and she finally burst. She felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, and she let herself into her orgasm. Her vaginal muscles convulsed, squirting all her juices onto the bed. Although, by the time she came down from her pleasure-induced high, Kuro had just opened the bathroom door and was greeted by the sight of a rather horny girl sprawled out on his bed without her panties on.

"Um… Blake?"

Blake gasped and, with an expression of true horror and embarrassment, looked up at him. She didn't know what to do or say since his presence could only mean one thing:

…he had seen her masturbating on his bed and finally cum on his bed sheets. Never before has a moment between the two of them become as awkward as this. Blake wanted to scream. And run and forget that this had ever happened. But she found herself unable to, mostly because her legs were still a little bit numb from her earlier orgasm.

"Um… do you want me to, like… go…?" Kuro mumbled, not sure of how to make of this scene. His words alone were enough to get Blake to snap out if it and she began to scramble for her panties, not even bothering to cover up her top. For the umpteenth time that night, her eyes widened with terror when she found her undergarments in the hands of Kuro. She leapt at him, but he stopped her by putting his hand in her face.

"G-GIVE IT BACK!"

"Not until you tell me just what the hell THAT was!" Kuro responded with Blake's panties held above her reach.

"N-No!" Blake's hilarious attempts at getting her article of clothing back was continuously met with zero results.

"Well, then, enjoy the breeze!" Kuro half-joked.

"I'm serious, Kuro! Please just give me my—" the cat girl's request was cut off when she stepped on a discarded rubber band ball on the floor, causing her to fall and knock Kuro down with her.

 _'Ouch…! That kind of hurt…'_ Reeling a bit from the impact, Blake opened her eyes only to be met with startled sapphire eyes as well as the feel of something warm and soft on her lips: his own.

Despite the situation, her body fell stiff. She could feel his bare chest on hers as their bodies practically melded with each other's. After staying in this position for a while, Blake and Kuro melted into the accidental kiss, opting to worry about the consequences later. Kuro surprised her, though, by sitting back up. However, instead of pushing her off, he continued with the kiss, but with much more fervor which she matched in turn.

Her mouth was instantly filled as his tongue entered her. She took hold of Kuro's hair and pressed her bare breasts further onto his chest, increasing both of their arousal. Blake moaned as she felt Kuro's stiffened member brush up against her womanhood, already getting dripping wet again.

She whispered his name when they separated for air before the two attacked each other's mouths again. The cat girl ground her hips against him, eliciting a throaty moan from him. They were both like wild animals as saliva began to trickle down onto her breasts as Blake tugged at Kuro's hair. The latter's hand moved to her right breast, squeezing and tweaking in circular motions, making her purr with delight.

Kuro took his chance and slithered his tongue inside to explore every section of her oral cavern before proceeding to noisily suck on her tongue. This combined with the feeling of her breast increasing the pleasure she felt a hundred-fold. They separated again, both wearing bedroom gazes as Blake stood up and practically tore off her yukata, leaving her nicely sculpted body bare.

"Bed. Now," Kuro couldn't agree more as he hurriedly discarded his pants and rushed to his bed, no longer caring about washing it, they were going to get even dirtier, anyways. He roughly clutched at her left tit, rubbing in circles as he ran his tongue from her neck down to the unattended one. Her lower region begged for release as he focused on her chest, she was growing even more desperate for relief. He finally removed his hand and trailed it down to her groin, grinning when she shuddered as he gently rubbed the outer folds of her pussy. She had never been touched there by anyone other than herself, and she couldn't really understand why it felt so drastically different.

That wasn't a bad thing because this felt a million times BETTER than when she had done it herself a few minutes ago.

She clutches at the bed sheets and her hips bucked the longer he continued. She couldn't wait to see how it felt when he actually slipped his finger inside. Kuro bit her nipple and she started drooling as he slipped his finger past her outer folds.

His next action was completely out of her realm of possibility as he nibbled on her right feline ear, which was completely an erogenous zone. Her moans turned into screams which, had not the walls of the dorms being soundproofed, would make people believe that she was being tortured. Well, she kind of was but in the most pleasurable way possible. She LOVED the feeling of having her ears played with and felt herself about to climax again.

"Kuro! I'm going to cum again!" Blake then felt him stop. Her eyes popped open and she stared at him with a mix of consternation and desperation.

"Nooooo…" she whined. "Why?! I was so close!"

"It's my turn to feel good now," he got off of her and pointed at his dick for emphasis. Not skipping a beat, she crawled towards him and stroked it with one hand, licking the tip as she did so. Her attacks grew more bold, wrapping more and more of it with her mouth and tongue, and pumping faster with her hand.

Kuro ran hook his fingers through her raven locks, occasionally rubbing the back of her ears, causing her to purr. The vibrations of her purring had boosted effect with his rod in her mouth. Blake stopped briefly to move some of her hair out of her face before going back to sucking, caressing his testicles for the whole duration. Her smooth lips and her skillful use of her tongue were amazing on his dick.

She pulled back, sliding her tongue along his throbbing cock, until nothing remained in her mouth but the tip, before plunging back down again as a loud slurp filled the room. His grip on her ears lessened, but soon returned once she began sliding her slippery tongue over the dick in her mouth.

As the feelings got more intense, he put his other hand to her head to signal his incoming release; "Blake, I'm about to cum!"

The cat girl's response was to slap his hands away and double her efforts. Kuro tensed; he couldn't hold it anymore. His lower body thrust forward, sending a shot of his seed into Blake's mouth. She sat up after a moment, and her puffed out cheeks told her that she still had it. She swallowed the substance little by little until not a single trace of it was left.

Blake smirked at his shocked expression; "Yum~ Kuro… I might just get addicted~"

She then gave him a predatory stare. Her body ran on natural instincts and she wanted Kuro inside her right now. Her body now craved to let him have his way with her. Well, she got what she wanted as she was then shoved onto her back, her legs forcefully spread open. She gave an approving mewl when the she felt the tip of his cock run up and down her slit. He teased, mercilessly, gently rubbing the tip against her clit, before pulling back to her perineum.

"Hurry…" she pleaded with him, borderline begged even. Kuro just cupped her cheek stroking it with his thumb, her own hand resting on top of his.

"Before we start, there's something I need to know," under normal circumstances, Blake would just tell him to shut up and do her, but the look on his face made her take him seriously. "Did you really mean it when you said you love me?"

Blake did nor said anything besides stare into his eyes. This confused and unnerved Kuro at first, but then he began to realize what this meant. The ravenette smiles lovingly at him when he finally put two and two together. They continued to stare at each other before gradually closing in on each other and finally kissing. They stayed lip locked for a while until they separated, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Blake gripped Kuro's member, aligning it with her snatch for the moment she had been anticipating. With an affirmative nod, he carefully slid himself in, only being stopped by the barrier that was her hymen. The cat girl covered her mouth with both of her hands and nodded, a silent sign to continue.

Kuro pulled out to the point where just the tip of his cock remained inside. He took a deep breath, he slammed his hips onto her ass, sheathing him up to the hilt and impaling her clean through to her core. Blake's high pitched scream barely made it past her hands, but it was still pretty damn loud. She gripped hard at whatever she could (hair, pillow, comforter, etc.) at the sensations of both pain and pleasure at having the man of her dreams inside of her like this. She dug her nails into the comforters as she began to tear up. Her mind was somewhat taken off of the pain from Kuro playing with her breasts again.

"Go…" she whimpered. Kuro was unsure on if he should or not, but ultimately decided to start slowly. The first few movements were stiff as Blake's inner walls clenched tightly around his length. He pulled out again slowly, feeling every silken ridge of her body as her vagina clung to him as if begging him to stay. When only the tip was left, he pushed back in again, harder, and she couldn't stop another cry from forcing its way between her teeth.

He pulled again, taking his sweet time with the whole thing, but soon he thrust in again, and again, and her whole body shook as his hips slapped against her ass.

"Fuuuuuuck," she drew out the word, and it vibrated as it left her, her whole body shaking back and forth. Kuro watched as Blake's breasts swayed at each one of his undulations. She moaned as he pulled her forward and caught a nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck! Yes! Taste them! I love it!" Blake was going crazy at how much pleasure he was giving her all at once. She clutches at the back of his head and pushes it further into the mound currently in his mouth.

"Hrrm, Brrk," his speech was muffled, so Blake regrettably had to let him go, so she could understand. "Thanks. I was… running out of breath."

The cat girl's cheeks tinted a deeper shade of red out of embarrassment; "But seriously… am I… doing this right? Sorry, but… it's my… first time," Kuro asked nervously in between his ragged breaths. He definitely did not want this to become a one time thing by sucking at it.

"This… is—nya!" Blake was cut off when Kuro's tongue flicked across her nipple. "…amazing! I can feel you hitting my womb ~"

Her hair was a frazzled mess, stuck all over her sweaty, flushed face. Her arms snaked around his shoulders while her legs locked him into place. She didn't want him to cum anywhere else, but inside of her. His cock throbbed inside of Blake's clenching walls. The ache in his loins had to be released.

They maintained eye contact as their bodies bashed together and he ground himself against her cervix with every plunging thrust, eliciting that high pitched squeal which he adored. Sweat drenched both of their bodies and the flesh slapping sound of desperate fucking added to the symphony of their guttural grunts and moans.

Kuro was reaching his limit. Her vagina wrapped around him tightly, sucking him in. He couldn't think anymore, and his lower body began to burn pleasantly. It built up rapidly, tensing and preparing to let out everything he had. He later shifted positions so that he was sitting and leaning against the headboard while Blake was still on his lap. The cat girl herself was grinding and gyrating her hips against him, but froze and shuddered when she felt his fingers flick her nub.

He started back up his movements, alternating between flicking, pressing, and rubbing Blake's engorged clit. She let out particularly long moans at the latter. Then, he stopped. Just straight up stopped. Blake was about to scream at him to keep fucking her when she heard him whisper; "I love you, Blake."

Those for words alone were enough to make the fire burning in her stomach and her groin burn hotter; "N-no! Don't say that to me now!"

 _'…I'll cum way too quickly if you do…!'_ is what she wanted to say, but she didn't.

He ignored her, though, and continued to rock against her ass, digging his cock into her depths and smearing it into her walls. He kept repeating that small phrase and it was both torture and music to Blake's ears.

"I'm cumming! I'm going to cum, Kuro!"

"I am, too," Kuro used the hand that wasn't playing with her clit to crane her head towards him for one more deep kiss, ending with him slurping on her tongue.

"Do it inside me! I want it all inside meeeee!" they've hit the final stretch, they both knew that, so Kuro focused all of his strength into the next few thrusts, making Blake scream each time. Blake's legs locked him in place as the pressure became too much to bear. He felt her folds squeeze him tighter than ever before, spasming as her body was seized by the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. She came, harder than ever, and the twitching tightness of her inner walls was enough to make Kuro let his own loose, shooting his hot spunk deep into her and filling her womb.

"Ohhhhh, myyyyy Gooooooood!" she groaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head. They held each other tightly, breathing heavily, enjoying the bliss of the moment.

 _'I could get used to doing this more often~'_ she thought as she and Kuro held each other tenderly, both staring at each other with nothing but admiration and love.

"I love you, Kuro Seishin…"

"Love you, too, Blake Belladonna…" the newly formed couple continued to cuddle under the moonlight until they finally fell asleep.


	8. Mutual Attraction

**Mutual Attraction (Kuro Seishin x Pyrrha Nikos)**

* * *

 

Kuro knocked on the door to Team JNPR's room. The soft sounds of footsteps inching towards the door reached his ears and soon the door opened to reveal the team's redhead wearing a red colored sweater and form fitting black pants. It had been getting colder recently. Pyrrha smiled upon seeing him.

"Hello, Kuro~! Can I help you?" that radiant smile of hers always made him smile.

"Actually, you can. And it's so important that only you can do it," he says coyly. Before the redhead could ask what it was, she was presented with… a rose.

"Kuro?" now, her interest was piqued.

"Pyrrha. I want you to go on a date with me this Saturday," he says bluntly with a smile. Pyrrha gasped. That was the last thing she'd expect someone like Kuro to ask out of the blue.

"W-wait! What's this all of a sudden?!" she asked, unable to stop the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Is it wrong for a guy to want to ask a girl out?" he asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

"W-well, n-no, but…" Pyrrha fiddled with her hair, suddenly feeling quite timid.

"Pyr, please? I promise you'll have a good time."

"U-um…" Pyrrha was genuinely surprised when Kuro had taken initiative and approached her, having seemed to have overcome his reserved nature. It didn't take too long for them to become good friends once there began interacting with each other. Kuro was sweet, nice, and as cute as Ruby and Yang's dog at times. Unfortunately, Nora and Yang have begun to poke fun at the possibility that she may be falling for him.

That absolutely was not the case.

…Right?

She was no stranger to someone finding that significant other. There would be a time in the future where he would do just that, and then start a family. Although, for some reason, the thought of Kuro finding someone… stung for some reason. And the fact that it was HIM that approached HER regardless of her… status… made her feel flattered.

Pyrrha slowly reached out and grabbed the rose, sniffing it and revelling in its sweet scent. She looked back at him and said; "O-okay… I'll go…"

His smile grew a bit; "Great! Meet me at the outer gardens at around five, okay?"

With a nod from the redhead, Kuro walked back to his dorm room to finish up the plans for their date.

* * *

And so, here she was. Pyrrha didn't have much in the way of "date wear," so she went with the red dress she wore to the dance organized by Team RWBY and a black coat to beat the cold weather. She just hoped that this would meet Kuro's standards.

"Yo, Pyr!" she heard someone call for her. Turning her head to the left, she saw Kuro approaching, wearing his own semi-formal getup: a brown dress shirt, black jeans, and brown dress shoes. "Didn't think you'd be this early."

The redhead's lips curved upwards; "Well, I certainly didn't want to be late~"

"I gotcha," he says before checking Pyrrha out, whistling afterwards. "Wooooow, talk about dress to impress. Granted, isn't that the dress you wore to that dance last semester?"

Pyrrha blushed and looked away from him, clearly embarrassed, and fiddled with her hair.

"I-I-Is that bad?" she asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"No, not at all. That dress looks amazing on you, Pyrrha. Especially considering how perfectly it goes with your hair," he replied, expertly avoiding any cheesy one-liners throughout the entirety of their date, which was already yielding results. The blush on Mistral's champion darkened, and she felt herself grow even more embarrassed.

As they stepped out of the airship and into Vale, everything seemed to change. From bustling city streets, to refined and fancy in no time at all. This place didn't seem to suit Kuro very well at all, but he was willing to take a risk for the sake o

They were seated and given menus, but they didn't really recognize most of the food, that was, until they reached the other side of said menus. The place served all type of foods, from fancy food with names Kuro knew for a fact that he couldn't pronounce, to local foods loaded with all sorts of delicious ingredients. They both knew immediately what they wanted.

("Can I get a…") they both said at the exact same time before looking at each other, causing the waitress to laugh.

("You go first.") they said in sync once more. ("Whoops, I mean…")

They each took a breath and it was Pyrrha who ordered first, then her date.

"Sure, and what can I get you two to drink?"

("I'll have water/tea, please. Thank you.") Again, they were in perfect sync with each other despite the differing orders. The waitress smiled and left. As soon as she was a respectable distance away, they started quietly laughing together.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Kuro asked once he calmed down.

"Yes. But it was amusing all the same," the girl answered before the couple found themselves in another bout of comfortable silence. Slowly, their hands inched towards each other and their fingers intertwined. Kuro looked up at Pyrrha's face to see that it was very noticeably red and she had a dreamy smile on it. She must have noticed his gaze as she looked back up at him with those shining emerald irises of hers.

At that moment, he wished to know what exactly it was that she was thinking…

* * *

Kuro looked over at Pyrrha, noticing the way she was constantly looking down. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself, maybe the date had run its course? They did finish their meal, and now they were just walking around. Not exactly the most exciting thing to do, but it was really the only thing he could think of except maybe…

Kuro squeezed her hand lightly, they had become quite comfortable walking side by side, hand in hand. She now knew why Ruby liked holding Kuro's hands. He had a good grip, and his fingers looked like they could—

 _'Wh-what was I just thinking?!'_ she thought, confusing herself with thoughts she was surprised that she was having.

"Pyrrha," Kuro thought. "Let's go back to my dorm. There's one last part of our date that I want to get out of the way."

Interested now piqued, she nodded before heading back to the docks…

* * *

Kuro swiped his Scroll and entered the room, Pyrrha following closely behind him. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. The redhead sat down next to him nervously.

"Chill, Pyr. I don't bite~" he said as Pyrrha let out an amused chuckle and scooted closer to him.

"So, uh, what's the 'last part' of our date, Kuro?" she cocked her head to the side. The boy smirked slyly as he pulled Pyrrha closer.

"Well, first off, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes…"

The close proximity elicited a blush from the Spartan; "Wh-why…?"

"Relax… Just do it…"

Pyrrha decided to take a chance and trust Kuro on this. Her eyes slowly shut, as requested. However, her eyes went a little wide with surprise when she felt something soft collide with her lips. Looking at Kuro's closed eyes and feeling his hands around her hips, she accurately deduced what was happening: he was kissing her. After a few moments, he released his lips from Pyrrha's and smiled at her.

"K-K-K-Kuro, w-w-w-what…?!"

"What's wrong? I can't kiss the girl I like?" he asked in response to her babbling. "Besides, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it~"

Pyrrha was at a loss for words. She had zero clues as to what she should say right now. But she did clutch onto the first part of his sentence.

"Wait… 'the girl I like…?'" she repeated before her eyes widened in shock. Did… did Kuro really like her? As in, he _like_ -liked her?! "Kuro, do you really…?!"

"Wouldn't've said it if I didn't mean it…" he cupped her face with both hands. "I like you, Pyrrha. And before you ask, it's not for your fame or any of that bull. It's for the gorgeous, selfless, strong, and independent girl you always show yourself out to be."

"B-b-but, I—" she was silenced by another kiss on the lips.

"You talk too much…" the boy muttered before capturing the shocked Pyrrha in another soft, sensual lip lock. She was hesitant to return it at first, but quickly closed her eyes and succumbed to the loving lip-lock he was offering her.

They stopped abruptly for a few seconds to gaze into each other's eyes before Pyrrha met his lips once more, eagerly this time. In unison, their mouths opened and their tongues glided into each other's mouths. There was no rush, no trying to show off, just exploring and tasting. A kiss between two people in love.

Kuro's hands fell on her hips as their kissing became more urgent. He lightly pushed her down, not using force, for he did not want to make her uncomfortable. Their tongues twisted and twirled back and forth in a sweet game of lover's exploration.

Kuro felt his member stiffening in his pants and couldn't help but press against her and softly grind himself into her. Pyrrha whimpered into his mouth at the sensations his growing member provided, even between several layers of clothes. Her nipples swelled and pressed hard against her bra. Her toes curled while he felt the lines of her panties through her tight pants, which heightened their arousal even more. Pyrrha's whimpers turned into full-blown moans when she felt his hands trace lines up her sides, ending with him cupping one of her large breasts. She disconnected with his mouth, her emerald eyes full of lustful hunger.

"Wait. Let me," Kuro watched as Pyrrha shyly grasped at her dress. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled downwards until the article of clothing came off completely, leaving her in her black laced bra. The dark haired boy nearly salivated at the sight of her marvelous D-cups, just two sizes smaller than Yang's.

Pyrrha shrank under his gaze; "Are they… alright?"

Her words are what made Kuro snap out of his trance. His fingertips trailed along the top of the cups of her bra, feeling her soft flesh and making her release a gasp softly. Her perfectly sized and rounded breasts were propped up and strained inside of her bra. He ached to feast on her, but was in no rush; "They're beautiful, Pyrrha. You're beautiful."

Her already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red at his compliment. Despite having been used to being complimented, Kuro's words were the only ones that had any effect on her. She looked away shyly, suddenly finding the wall to be more interesting than the young man fondling her breast. Kuro took his hand off of her chest and gently nudged her cheek back over so that he could see her eyes. He pecked her lips softly.

"Don't be so stiff. Relax, Pyrrha," he said soothingly. The redhead took a deep breath before turning to face him with slightly pinkish cheeks and a meek smile.

"Hold on a minute," he lifted himself off of her and took her hand, leading them both to his bathroom. An eyebrow raise later and Kuro explained. "If I'm perfectly honest, I'd rather have my comforters _not_ smell like the horizontal tango."

Pyrrha understood what he meant and nodded. Then, Kuro lightly pushed her against the wall, the Spartan gasping softly at the bold action. Pyrrha had enough sense to tug at the laces of the bra, freeing her large breasts for him to feast upon. Not wasting any time, Kuro grasped one of them, kneading and squeezing softly.

 _'I feel… strange when he touches my breasts. But it's… not that bad, is it?'_ Pyrrha's light gasps egged Kuro on to keep groping her. Small sparks of heat shot from Pyrrha's breast to her spine as she pulled him into a heated lip lock. The redhead brought her hand over his, guiding him on how to properly please her. Their tongues twirled and twisted together in a deep, unending kiss, with Pyrrha's moans reverberating throughout the enclosed space. His member was quickly gaining strength due to the anticipation of the moment and was tenting in his boxer briefs.

Kuro felt Pyrrha grip the hem of his shirt and, regrettably, removed himself from her with a thin trail of saliva still connecting them. The Spartan slowly brought his shirt over his head, and then tossed it to the floor next to the shower. She refrained from licking her lips at his nicely built body, instead opting for a quick peck on the lips. Kuro removed her golden headpiece, allowing her long red hair to flow freely.

She closed her eyes as she felt his head move away from her face and down, and gasped again as she felt the wetness of Kuro's tongue on her nipple. He kissed, licked, and bit—very gently. Pyrrha grabbed the back of his head, feeling the softness of his hair. He turned his attention back to her lips, their kisses became even more intense. Pushing away from her, he took her breasts into his hands and began to trace kisses all over her warm skin, until her whole body felt ablaze and Pyrrha cried out, clutching at him until his lips returned to hers.

The redhead fumbled around to grip the hem of his pants, to which Kuro backed off to allow her to pull them down, leaving him in his boxers, which had a noticeable tent in them. Her hand was reaching downwards, fumbling inside his boxers and feeling for his penis.

Upon finding the desired member, she began to run her hand up and down the length, making Kuro groan. He writhed with pleasure as Pyrrha ran her hot tongue up the length of his penis then back down, while one of her hands gently played with his balls. The tip of her tongue circled the tip of his penis, until she finally took him into her mouth.

"D-Damn! Pyrrha!" Kuro hissed in ecstasy. Ever so slowly, her lips slid off the end for only a moment. Immediately she took his head back into her mouth again, add a small twist at the end.

Kuro let out a moan as Pyrrha repeated the action over and over. His hips started to slowly thrust forward in a silent attempt to tell her he was ready for more. The champion got the message and one hand came up to caress his family jewels and she released his cock one last time. Her lips went down to the base to place a soft kiss on the hardened muscle. After a second, her tongue passed through her lips before she dragged it up his length back to the tip.

After about five more minutes of tasting Kuro's dick, Pyrrha released it from her mouth with a resounding pop. She then went down on her knees in front of him, grabbed hold of her boobs and looked at him with an embarrassed smile. She pressed her gorgeous mounds onto his hard-on, moving them up and down rhythmically before switching to left and right, giving occasional licks to the tip of Kuro's phallus.

"It's twitching a lot. It's actually kinda cute…" Pyrrha told Kuro as she licked the tip once more. Hearing Kuro's deep groan and seeing him throw his head back keyed her in to his imminent climax. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked and the speed of her ministrations picked up.

"P-Pyrrha… I'm…" he couldn't even finish before he exploded into the redhead's mouth, rope after rope of his white goo flowing out. Her hands came down on his thighs, preventing him escape while he came. Low gulping sounds could be heard as Pyrrha swallowed it all (or at least tried to…). She finally released him, eyes closed as she ingested the rest of his essence, and took a minute to catch her breath.

She then stood and turned away from, bending over slightly and guiding her hand down south and using two of her fingers to tease her little pink nub as she looked back at him. "Kuro, I've waited long enough. I want you inside me~"

And, oh boy, did she want this man. She craved him. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

Pyrrha was haunched over, one hand was on the wall while the spread her pussy out invitingly. Kuro was not about to complain as he aligned his rod with her quivering and slicked folds. He made a move to cup Pyrrha's breast, which she fully allowed and encouraged. She started to get impatient, though, as the few short seconds that Kuro was preparing himself to fuck her silly felt like hours to her.

To her delight, Kuro had the tip of his cock stationed between her legs, just touching her folds. He probed it first by sliding it along her slit a few times, earning sounds of approval from her. When Pyrrha felt him begin to enter, she gasped and pressed back, assisting him in his entry of her. Her pussy gripped his cock as he continued to push, and massaged its length until his pelvis pressed against her ass.

Pyrrha didn't have much of a hymen remaining due to the intense physical activity her training consisted of, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt a little bit when Kuro finally sheathed himself inside her. Tears of both pain and happiness streamed from her eyes as she became joined with the man she apparently loved—no, not apparently. She was absolutely infatuated with him.

Giving him a silent cue to begin, he began moving slowly. He pulled out, carefully as to not cause Pyrrha any more discomfort, until just the tip was still inside before reinserting himself until his pelvis was against her ass again. Rinse and repeat as Pyrrha let out a gasp, then a moan each time. After two minutes, Pyrrha requested that he go faster and he did.

It was magical. He was gentle, but forceful which did wonders for them both. The empty dorm room became filled with the sounds of sex: slight rhythmic slapping sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the wet sounds of Pyrrha being penetrated, and their breathing, heavy and erratic, filled with pleasure and desire for release. Kuro then shifted himself and lifted the redhead's leg with one hand and grabbed her breast with the other. Said redhead turned her body to the side and gripped his arm to ensure that she didn't fall. Resuming his thrusts, Kuro leaned forward and kissed Pyrrha. She moaned into his mouth and the two had their tongues battle it out.

Pyrrha's pussy convulsed around his dick tightly upon every insertion. Kuro slammed his hips deep, pounding his penis inside of her. Pyrrha's mouth open wide as her moans became louder. After about thirty seconds, he spontaneously lifted her away from the wall and carried her by the legs in front of the mirror. She was shocked.

Kuro admired the beauty in front of him. He could see her image in the mirror. He had ravaged both of her tasty boobs. Both nipples were swollen and covered in his saliva. She was still wearing her sexy underwear amplified his perverted thoughts.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, tried to fight off the imminent orgasm. While Kuro was carrying her to the mirror, her soft inner folds developed a life of their own. It started to squeeze around his cock sporadically. Kuro was slightly miffed about the hidden view of his newly-christened girlfriend's rear. Her magma colored mane had concealed her voluptuous ass. He took hold of her mane and threw them over his right shoulder. After a quick glance at her firm rear, he nodded satisfied and gave her a light slap on her right ass cheek. He positioned himself behind his girlfriend. He was 6 feet and 1 inch tall in height. Pyrrha was slightly smaller with 5 feet and 11 inches in stature. Her toned, yet delicate frame harmonized with his athletic body.

Pyrrha could feel his pronounced abdomen against her back. His loin was directly pressing against her ass cheeks. His cock took his familiar position and buried himself in her outer folds. They looked like a perfect unit. Her red hair was flowing behind his back. She was embarrassed by the sight of their current position in the mirror but couldn't stop to feel proud about her body. She wouldn't in a million years have imagined to be taken in such a shameless position. Kuro started to fondle her breasts again; "I love fondling your breasts, Pyr."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassed tone; "Well, you can fondle them whenever you want now. My breasts are yours~"

Kuro looked at her happily. She had actually agreed without opposition. Looking down, she could see his twitching cock going in and out of her womanhood. An insatiable knot of suppressed lust started to grow in her crotch which would only be remedied when he cums inside of her. But for now, she focused on his fondling and sucking on the left side of her neck, leaving a hickey which her usual neckpiece would hide perfectly. Her moans became more frequent and prominent when he sped up once again.

"Ooooh! Kuro! KURO!" her shrieks came out as low groans. "I'm close! I'm about to cum!"

"Same here. Where should I cum?"

 **"INSIDE! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR HOT CUM INSIDE OF ME!"** she had given up on hiding her repressed sexual urges. They were too far gone into their physical intimacy to really give a damn anymore. Her inhibitions could go to Hell for all she cared. Her hand reached behind her to grip his ass in an attempt to keep him inside in the case that he tries to pull out before his release.

After a few pounding minutes, Kuro used his strength to pull out his cock and have Pyrrha face him. She wraps her arms around his neck while Kuro lifts her up, her legs crossed behind him. Kuro's hands moved down underneath her closer to her ass. He resumed fucking her, squeezing Mistral's champion's plump ass while pumping his rod in and out deeply, the couple continue making out, their tongues wrapping over one another for dominion within the mouth.

That was until Kuro felt Pyrrha's cunt gripping him tightly as she let out a loud cry. She was cumming. The tightening grip on him was enough for him to blow his load inside her cervix as requested. They came to rest while connected still, their exhausted and sweaty bodies almost fusing.

Pyrrha have one last peck on his lips; "That was… _amazing_ … We have to… do this again some time."

"Which part? The date… or the sex…?" he asked coyly, receiving only a playful slap on the chest as an answer.


	9. Extra Credit Course

**Extra Credit Course (Kuro Seishin x Glynda Goodwitch)**

* * *

 

Okay, guys, let's say a boy likes a girl. Yet, you and thus particular girl have a very noticeable age gap with you getting the short end of the stick. And that this girl had a personality that contrasted yours in more ways than one.

That's normal, you say? Well, what would you say if I told you the well kept secret that 18-year-old Kuro Seishin had the hots for his 32-year-old former babysitter/current disciplinarian teacher, Glynda Goodwitch.

He had no idea when this sudden attraction to her had started, but it was there. He often found himself daydreaming about her whenever he wasn't in one of her classes. Despite her stern, no-nonsense personality, he was still enamored with the blonde vixen. Of course, he had already liked Glynda in the first place since she was his parents' go-to person for babysitting him when he was an infant. She was always there during a lot of the major milestones in his life; his first steps, his first words…

Hell, his first ever word was Glynda's freaking name!

When he saw Glynda as the headmaster's right hand (wo)man, he was ecstatic. Especially when she flashes a quick smile in his direction whenever they met each other's gaze. She's always so grounded and mature, with piercing green eyes of withholding a veritable maelstrom of wisdom, experience, and expertise. Her blouse had been a bit unbuttoned from the top revealing a surprisingly well endowed cleavage that Kuro couldn't help but stare at while she glossed over her scroll. The sight of her long, shapely legs clad in stockings and leather boots began stirring up fantasies in his head.

 _"She's perfect…"_ he whispered. He just couldn't stop glancing at her in all of her mature glory as she went through her scroll from right across her desk, doing… whatever it was that she did.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me so intently, Kuro," Glynda called him out, not taking her eyes off the device. That was another thing. Whenever they had some time alone, like right now in her office, Glynda would call Kuro by his first name unlike the rest of the student body.

"Sorry, Aunt Glyn—I mean, Ms. Glynda! I mean, **Goodwitch**! Yeah, Ms. Goodwitch," Kuro panicked a little bit at being caught staring. Glynda let out a small laugh and looked towards him with her jade colored irises, a coy smirk tugging at her lips.

"Remember, mister, when we're alone like this, it's okay to call me 'Glynda.' It's only during professional times that you must strictly call me 'Ms. Goodwitch,'" she lightly admonished. Kuro nodded while rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly, a habit Glynda couldn't help but find adorable.

"R-right, Glynda," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear him. Her heart inexplicably fluttered at his nervous tone, but her face refused to show for it. "A-anyways, what did you call me here for, Glynda?"

That's when Glynda's smile faded; "It's… about your grades, actually."

Uh oh, Kuro was in a pickle. While he may be an oblivious idiot sometimes, Kuro's not pathetically dumb as to not notice a decline in his grade in Glynda's class. If course, he wasn't about to tell her that it was because he was too busy fantasizing about her to focus on his schoolwork. Although, with her stern and disappointed green eyes boring down on him made him contemplate telling her the actual truth.

Though, that would equate to a love confession, and Kuro was not sure if he was ready for that, yet. His body was ready, yes, but not his heart.

Fixing her glasses, Glynda addressed him with her usual stern and calculating tone; "Remember what I told you before your little _'voyage?'_ About you having to make up the material you missed while you were off doing who-knows-what?"

That last sentence brought a bitter taste in the blonde's mouth. When she heard that Kuro had defected from Beacon due to his dissatisfaction about his progress, she was quite honestly saddened but knew not to let emotions dictate how she did her job, so she acted like nothing had happened. And when he had returned and after his last venture out into the world, as relieved as she was that he was alive and well, now was the time to own up to her promise of making him make up the things he missed.

Kuro looked to the side sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He didn't really have a choice on the matter. What the Headmaster neglected to tell him was that he was put on probation until he caught up with all of his peers, meaning that he wasn't allowed to leave campus on his own; "R-right, that. So, is that why you called me here, after class?"

"Yes. And for the next month, you will immediately report here at the end of your classes for two to four hours of remediation. Understood?"

Kuro blew some of his hair from his eye and rested his hand on his chin, grumbling; "It's not like I have a choice…"

…the sound of Glynda's riding crop hitting her palm made him sit up and rephrase his statement; "I mean, yes, Ms. Goodwitch."

Her grip on the thing tightened and Kuro leaned back in fear; "I mean, yes, _Glynda!_ "

A small smile graced her face; "Good boy. Now, let's begin…"

* * *

From that point on, true to her word, Glynda called Kuro to her office everyday for the next month. If Kuro was to be perfectly honest, it wasn't really all that bad. Sure, Glynda was the embodiment of strict, but he knew it was just because she cared about both his future and the future of Remnant. Of course, he was also using this time as a chance to get closer to her, which he was doing a pretty good job of doing. They were already close enough since, as stated earlier, she would watch over him when he was young whenever his parents became occupied with their jobs as Hunters.

Today, however, things would be… different.

The first clue in was the fact that Glynda's hair, which was usually in a nicely kept bun, was set loose and flowing to around her mid- to lower back. Her glasses also laid on the desk nearby as she tapped a few buttons on her Scroll as usual.

"I'm here, Glynda," Kuro announced.

"So, you are. Please have a seat, so we may continue from where we left off," she replied, not moving her eyes away from the device in her hands. After he obeyed her initial order, she began the remediation one more, reviewing any concepts that the class had gone over while he was absent and eventually leaving him with a few questions to answer on his own. However, these newer questions were a lot tougher than Kuro realized and he was wracking his brain for the answer and his mother said that guessing was never a good option. He was so concentrated he didn't notice Glynda get out of her seat at her desk and walk over to him until he caught the faint scent of her perfume.

"Do you need help Kuro, because you can always ask?" Glynda said with a strange undertone to her sentence. Kuro's head went straight up and his eyes widened seeing how close he was to Glynda's face. He looked into her emerald green eyes and then down to her lips. They had a shine to them and he mentally raised an eyebrow.

 _'Lip balm?'_ Kuro continued to state at her lips while at the same time wondering why the woman hadn't backed off. Looking back into her eyes, he licked his dry lips nervously. Here was his teacher/babysitter/secret crush standing nearly 2 inches in front of him with those luscious lips practically taunting him. He tried to fight off the voice in his head screaming to make out with her and never let up, but it was too hard. He had wanted to kiss her ever since the first day of the semester.

Eventually, the evil, lustful voice in the back of his head got through to him and he leaned forward, placing a soft, yet firm kiss on her lips. He knew he was going to get either a riding crop to the face or a verbal beatdown, but imagine his surprise when she moaned into the kiss and leaned into it as well. He felt her lick his bottom lick, asking for entrance. Kuro, just going by instinct, opened his mouth for her. Glynda slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and wrestled with his. Starting to get the feel of it, Kuro fought back, but couldn't seem to get to her mouth. She was too experienced for him, so he just went along for the ride.

The only thing bad about this was the position: she was above him. It was at an angle that was starting to irritate his neck. So to stop that, he grabbed her smooth, curvy hips and placed her on his lap. Glynda seemed to like this angle, if her moans and her doubled efforts of trying to suck his tongue off was an indication.

They separated when their lungs were begging for air and a string of saliva connected their lips. Kuro could feel Glynda's hot breath on his face as he opened his mouth to speak; "Glynda, I—"

She cut him off by placing her forehead against his; "You have… no idea… how long I've been waiting for you to do that~"

With a look of sheer surprise, Kuro decided that talking can wait until after he had claimed the blonde vixen as his woman. Glynda moaned and rubbed Kuro's scalp in appreciation while grinding her ass on him. Kuro moaned in approval and continued sucking, licking, and nipping at her neck while thrusting softly to Glynda's movements.

Glynda looked down at those messy dark locks of his and smiled. It was finally going to happen! She was going to have the man she loved as well as take his virginity.

Yes, she'll admit it: Glynda Goodwitch was in love with Kuro Seishin. She loved him ever since she babysat him when they were younger up until he began his training to become a Huntsman. He was always so bright and happy, always wanting to play with her and show her how much he liked and enjoyed her company. Whenever she was needed to babysit him, she immediately accepted. Not to just make her day, but his as well. As time went on, that sisterly love for him became something more. He was growing and maturing each time she had made time to come over.

After a while of performing jobs and fighting arduous battles as a certified Huntress, she eventually found a job at Beacon and imagine her surprise to see her "baby brother" coming into her classroom, all grown up. That day she had made a decision. She would make Kuro hers, by any means necessary. She just couldn't find a way to tell him.

But he just gave her the perfect chance to convey her feelings towards him. Glynda snapped out of her thoughts and moaned at a particularly hard thrust from Kuro. She grabbed his hands and moved them to her breasts, wanting him to rub them through the fabric of her shirt. Kuro caught on pretty quickly and started fondling her breasts, much to the blonde's excitement.

Glynda could feel herself getting wet from the attention he was giving to her chest. She wanted more of this, but felt that it would be more fun to tease the boy first. She, regrettably, got up off of him and backed up to sit back down on her desk. Waving her riding crop, she forced the chair that he was sitting on to move closer to her as she kicked off her heels. Glynda's eye wandered down to the visible tent in Kuro's pants and she licked her lips hungrily.

One more wave of her crop, and his pants were finally off and she got to see just how much he had grown. He was a good 8½ inches long and 3 inches wide, his cock springing forth ready for what she was about to do.

"Glynda?" Kuro was embarrassed at being so exposed, despite it being to the woman of his dreams.

"Shhh… Just relax and enjoy," she cut him off again with a kinky, lustful tone. Soon, she placed a foot on either side of his throbbing erection and started pumping her feet up and down. It took a little bit of effort, but it was well worth it to hear Kuro's breathing becoming more ragged as she continued.

Kuro gazed, transfixed at his teacher's feet. She had an expert's grip on his cock and wiggled her toes every few seconds. Glynda noticed the precum spilling out from the tip and used it to help lubricate his twitching phallus. While it did get her stockings dirty, she could deal with it. Glynda pushed the boy's dick against his stomach and stroked the underside with one foot, grazing his balls with her heels.

"Glynda—!"

"Are you about to cum?" the blonde woman moved her feet away. The cool air met Kuro's cock as the feeling of near orgasm subsided slightly. Kuro was about to protest when he suddenly felt something wet and soft encase his member. Glynda was now sucking him off.

He moaned her name again and squirmed as she ran her tongue up and down the underside. Without breaking eye contact, Glynda's head started bobbing up and down eagerly on the hard shaft, her tongue wrapping around the head and her occasional lewd moans. It didn't take long for that feeling to return, and this time Kuro was going to make sure she went all the way.

He bucked his hips in tangent to her head movements, bringing him closer and closer to his peak. Right as he was about to cum, Kuro locked Glynda's head in place, ensuring that his sperm went down her throat. With a low groan, he reached the brink, sending a payload of cum into Glynda's mouth.

" ** _Mmgh…?! Kh…!_** " her garbled grunts met his ears as he finally let her go. Glynda sucked in rather hard, the slurping sounds being the indicator, and released his cock from her oral cavity. She made sure that Kuro could hear her swallow his essence, reveling in the salty, yet satisfying taste of her lover's cum. Not skipping a beat, Kuro pushed Glynda onto her desk, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he looked just about ready to ravage her.

 _'Good…'_ the blonde wasted no time in undoing part of her corset, allowing her pale and plump D-cups to bounce free. This was a view that every man would've wanted and now Kuro has one for him and him alone.

He grabbed at her melons and whispered to her; "Who do these tits belong to?"

Oum, she loved this boy; "They're yours now, Kuro. You can lick, suck, squeeze, and bite them as much as you want. Use them however you like~"

"Perfect…" He wasn't disappointed at all. Firm breasts and perky nipples met his eager lips, almost immediately ravaging the sensitive nubs. Glynda moaned in approval and rubbed his scalp lovingly. Kuro tweaked and pulled on the other nipple and with his unoccupied hand rubbed her curves and massaged her back. Kuro then grabbed the bottom of her thighs and picked her up. She gave a light squeak, obviously not expecting this. Glynda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his head while he continued to ravage her sensitive nubs. She didn't know where he was taking them but got the idea when he laid down on his back with her on top.

An idea sprang in her head and she separated, removing her skirt and tossing it to Oum-knows-where. Glynda positioned herself that her face was in front of Kuro's dick and his was facing her dripping wet pussy: colloquially known as the sixty-nine position. She wiggled her ass slightly before whispering to the boy; "Eat me out, Kuro~"

Kuro let his tongue peek out and touch her, tasting her (or any woman, for that matter) for the first time. It was salty and rich with her natural aroma, and she moved herself against him as his tongue grew more bold. At the same time, Glynda had his cock in a vice grip between her breasts as she darted her tongue all over the head.

Kuro savored his first taste of a woman, taking his time and giving plenty of attention to her engorged little button. He had to stop every so often to get a breath of air, but then immediately got back to work

As for Glynda, she became wetter and wetter as he explored her with my tongue. He stroked her soft curves with his hands as he pleasured her with his mouth, and she showed her gratitude by rocking her hips and grinding her beautiful sex against his face.

There was no doubt of her orgasm, when it came. Her whole body clenched as she cried out "Don't stop!" and "Yes! Kuro, keep going!" and Kuro was especially proud of those cries. His face was soaked with her moisture by the time her climax subsided, and he could still smell her as he withdrew his head from her thighs and stroked her glistening lips with his fingers.

Mission success: Making a woman cum through cunnilingus. He then felt Glynda grinding her torso against his lower body, so he flipped their positions and straddled her. He slowly moved his way up her stomach, moving his hard cock past her slim waist and up to the valley between her breasts. He pressed her wonderful mounds against each other, his member now the inside of a boob-dick sandwich.

He began to slide himself back and forth, getting himself off on the stimulation of being between her tits. Glynda sat herself up as best she could to see the tip of his dick emerging then disappearing from her cleavage as it slid between her breasts. His erection was pointing right at her neck and Kuro was sure she could figure where his cum was headed when his orgasm hit. She reached behind him and grabbed his butt cheeks, but what really pushed him to the edge was when she stuck out her tongue towards his cock every time he thrusts forward. He started bucking his hips as fast as they would go, pushing himself over the edge, grunting as his orgasm hit and load after load of cum shot across her chest.

"Kuro, I want you inside me," the boy nodded and moved himself down to her very wet slit. Rubbing the head against her, using her juices as a lubricant, he inched his way inside.

Glynda was so happy right now that tears were spilling from her eyes. She had never felt so filled, so _complete_ in her entire life. Every time he bucks forward, his head touched her womb. She looked up at Kuro and smiled. He looked strained and was panting like a dog. He was close to an orgasm, but she didn't want this to end just yet. She at least wanted to climax with him. Glynda leaned forward and kissed Kuro while grabbing his hands and smashing them onto her tits.

That's when he tried something new. When moving forward, and when his cock touched the womb, he left it there. Glynda grew curious and was about to say something when the most incredible amount of pleasure came from in between her legs.

Without undulating, Kuro rotated his hips in a clockwise motion, the tip of his member running circles around her insides and against the womb. Glynda's boobs jiggled wildly while this happened as her moaning increased in volume. Her screams of "More!" egged him on further. He latched onto one of her breasts, sucking on her little pink nubs, but what caught them both by surprise was the liquid coming out of both of her nipples.

 _'I'm lactating?! How—'_ she could never finish that thought when she felt Kuro sicking more fervently on her nipple.

"No! Kuro, don't drink from my breasts! Please!" her pleas were only half-hearted and Kuro knew this, so he ignored her in favor of tasting more of Glynda's breast milk.

"Glynda, I'm about to cum!"

"Yes, **YES!** Do it! Cum!" Kuro reverted back to the traditional forward-backwards moment…

…only to pull out soon after. Glynda looked both saddened and angry before she felt the tip of Kuro's penis rubbing against her cute little asshole. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was going to do and her expression morphed into one of anticipation.

"Kuro, please be gentle. But, if I tell you to stop, don't. Keep humping until I get used to it," Kuro nodded and slowly pushed in. Glynda arched her back as a reflex. He pulled out and went back in a little harder this time. Glynda let out a hiss of pain, but Kuro, remembering her instructions, kept going. He progressively went faster and faster each thrust also getting harder and harder. Glynda thought it was going to hurt a lot but it didn't turn out that way. She knew she was a strong woman, but Kuro was melting her. She wanted him to know just how much he had gotten to her.

"Ooooh! Just like that! Like that! **FUCK**!" the words flowed out of her in a chorus of moans and screams. Her cunt was dripping and her sweet nectar gathered in a small puddle on the floor. She chewed her bottom lip and growled like a wild animal while he fucked her like one.

Kuro smirked and felt the pressure in his shaft; "Now, would big, bad witch like me to fill her up?"

Glynda nodded so fast that he was surprised that she didn't get whiplash. He started fucking her ass faster and faster watching it jiggle with each slap of flesh. With a grunt, he came deep inside her. She screamed his name one last time and came as well.

As they were coming down from the respective orgasms, she noticed Kuro grabbing her riding crop. It didn't take long for her to realize what he was going to do. Her ultimate fetish was going to be reality now.

Kuro flicked riding crop across her pale ass cheeks, resulting in her mewling whorishly in delight. Her right hand went to her lips to stifle her audible squeals with her left hand squeezing her breast.

He was careful not to whip it too hard and cause marks to appear on her flawless creamy skin, but it seemed Glynda was getting too absorbed into her fetish to care.

"Again, Kuro!" She pleaded looking from her side at him with needful look in her eye.

He nodded and wound up the wand whipping it across her cheeks with another resounding slap causing her to flush with excitement, she cooed shivering in delight feeling her snatch clench again, she was getting closer and closer to ecstasy. Reeling his hand back again he slapped her crop/whip across her ass yet again making her squeal even louder, he continued to do this with each hit slightly stronger than the last.

Eventually, Glynda couldn't take much more and had one, final, explosive orgasm before slumping over, finally spent. She fell back and Kuro caught her, letting her rest in his lap. Both of them were tired, sweating, and breathing heavily, but they continued sharing a loving glance that some volumes on how they felt for each other.

"You do know that we'll have to keep our new relationship a secret, right?"

"Hey, it's all worth it if I get to stay by your side, _Glyn_ ," Glynda responded with another deep kiss, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers, which Kuro readily reciprocated.


	10. Pancakes and Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda hesitant on this one due to my innate shipping of Flower Power/Renora
> 
> Same situation happened with Pyrrha's chapter… except, y'know, with Arkos

**Pancakes & Cream (Kuro Seishin x Nora Valkyrie)**

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, Ren!" Kuro Seishin clasped his hands together with an apologetic look.

"Kuro, for the seventeenth time in this past hour, it's okay. There's no harm done," Lie Ren was getting a bit tired of the constant apologies coming from his spiky haired friend.

"But I totally ruined your pistols without meaning to! I'll do anything to help fix them!" Yeah, Kuro and Ren were in the middle of a training exercise when a sudden collision between Kuro's sword and both of Ren's Stormflower pistols caused the latter to break. The spiky haired swordsman wouldn't stop talking about it afterwards.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'll be much better off doing this myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay…"

Finally. But as the lotus warrior began prepping to go back to his hometown to get them fixed, he recognized one minor detail he almost forgot to factor in. As such, he turned to his fellow Easterner with a stern expression; "Kuro. I think I've actually found a way that you can help me…"

Kuro was somewhat put off by the severity on his tone, but nodded regardless and gestured for Ren to continue; "I need you to—and follow me on this one—watch over Nora until I get back…"

Silence. Oh, the sweet silence; "Watch over Nora… until you get back…?"

"Yes…"

"Uhhh… I'm not sure what's so bad about Queenie that warrants a guardian, but if it'll help, then alright…" Good, Kuro agreed. "Anything I should know beforehand? Like do's and don'ts?"

"Yes. Number one: sugar is absolutely out of the question for her. Never EVER give Nora anything that contains sugar. If you want a comparison, take Ruby on a sugar high and multiply that by ten thousand," Yikes! Kuro winced at the thought. The last time Ruby had sugar, she did a hundred laps around campus in her pajamas, occasionally shouting right in people's faces about different models of the standard handgun. "Number two: make sure there aren't any people within a fifteen meter radius of her whenever she has Magnhild out. Also, if you see a bucket of paint when she has Magnhild out, make sure to keep it away!"

 _'What does paint have to do with—'_ He couldn't even finish a thought when Ren listed the final and most important thing.

"And lastly, number three: Keep her happy. Nora is probably the most energetic and cheerful girl I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean that she can stay that way forever. Whenever she gets an idea, go along with it but at least try to make it so there's as little collateral damage as possible. Just remember what I just told you and you'll survive," Ren ended the list with that and started packing.

"Alright, just keep her happy, stable, and sugar-free…" Kuro reiterated. But a new question arose from his mind. "But I have one final question before I leave you alone. Why do I specifically have to watch Nora? Why not Jaune or Pyrrha? Y'know, other than me paying you back for smashing Stormflower, that is."

Ren placed a hand on the spiky haired boy's shoulder; "It's because both Nora and I trust you, Kuro. Nora on a catastrophic scale, despite knowing you for a much shorter time than she's known me."

 _'Also because she loves you,'_ he added in his mind. Ren had been aware of Nora's feelings for Kuro for a while, but decided that it would be better for both him(Kuro) and Nora that he kept quiet about it by telling a one-quarter lie/three-quarter truth.

"Wow, I'm touched," Kuro says and, with a fist pump, replied with— "Alright! I won't let ya down, Ren, ol' buddy!"

Kuro darted out of Team JNPR's dorm and towards the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Alright, Kuro, you made a commitment and now you're gonna live up to it," he said to himself affirmatively and entered the large room. He easily spotted Nora at the usual spot and walked up to her and everyone else.

"Hello, All!" he greeted boisterously, everyone else returning in their own way. Nora was the first to notice the absence of a certain green warrior.

"Hey, Porcupine? Where's Renny?" Kuro suppressed a groan at the nickname. 'Hedgehog,' he could barely tolerate. 'Porcupine' was just downright ridiculous! Although, he didn't want to upset her, so he swallowed down the urge to correct her and answered.

"Ren had a little… accident… involving his weapons, so he left to go get them fixed," Nora looked a bit downtrodden at the absence of her best friend. "But until he comes back, I'm gonna keep ya company!"

Nora's smile returned full force and went beyond as she cheered. Kuro could hardly react before he was caught in a bear hug many times stronger than any punch Yang could throw; "YAY!"

 _'I feel like I have made a terrible mistake…'_ Kuro thought somberly as Nora continued to torture him with love.

* * *

Kuro was becoming extremely uncomfortable with all of the looks he was getting from the other students. He was currently on the way towards his next class, Dr. Oobleck's, and along with him was Nora. But that doesn't explain why everybody was staring at him. The main reason was the fact that Nora was riding him via piggyback. The boy was getting a few looks of sympathy from other students while some girls had looks of jealousy.

Hell, at one point, Cardin had actually placed a hand on his heart and bowed in respect. Kuro read his lips and he said; "Rest in peace, you brave motherfucker…"

Jaune and Pyrrha had tried to assure Kuro that he would be fine, but the numerous times that he's had his air supply put in danger of running out made him believe otherwise. They had offered to take Ren's notes while he focused on the hammer wielder and he graciously accepted. Good thing, too, because he wasn't sure that he could focus on jotting stuff down with two plush objects pressing against his arm.

When he arrived, Kuro took the spot right next to Nora, where Ren would usually sit at, with said girl nestled up against him. It was like the girl had never learned the concept of personal space. Nora quickly konked out when Professor Port began his speech, so Kuro carefully whispered to Jaune at his side, who was also struggling to stay awake.

"Jaune, how does Nora usually act when Ren's here?"

Jaune thought about it for a bit and shrugged. The spiky haired boy resisted the urge to face palm. Luckily, Pyrrha decided to join in; "She's usually writing down notes with Ren, for starters. Why do you ask? What has she done before this class?"

"Well, for starters, she's been a lot clingier than what I've seen whenever she's been with Ren… affectionate, too. Hell, one time, I bumped into a guy by accident, and Nora was super ready to hit him with Magnhild," Kuro cringed at the thought of what could've happened if he hadn't stopped her.

"She isn't usually like that… is she? The last part, I'm sure it does, but the whole clingy thing…" Jaune asked the redhead.

"Not really. Do you think you could call and ask Ren yourself?"

Silence, oh how I've missed you; "…Now, why didn't I think of that? I'll do that once class is over, though."

* * *

 

With a new objective set in stone, Kuro toughed out Dr. Oobleck's History lessons and told Nora to wait for him outside of the bathroom, but not before she booped him on the nose. He decided to make this quick since he didn't want to leave Nora unattended for too long.

Dialing the number Jaune have him before, Kuro made the call and after a few moments someone picked up. Ren, obviously.

_**"Hello?"** _

"Ren!"

_**"Yes?"** _

"Nora's been acting weird, man! I'm phoning a friend for assistance!" Kuro quietly shouted as to not alarm Nora on the other side.

_**"More so than usual?"** _

"Kinda, yeah."

_**"How so?"** _

"Well, her affection meter's been jacked up to 1,010 percent, she won't let me leave for more than five minutes at a time, and she keeps making me give her a piggyback ride to every class."

Ren remained silent for a brief moment, then replied; _ **"Has she tapped your nose?"**_

"Yeah. She did just before I called. Why? Doesn't she always do that to you?"

_**"Yes, but—and I know this is going to sound bizarre to you—there are two classifications of nose tapping in Nora's world: 'Friendship Boops' and 'Love Boops.'"** _

"Uuuuhhh—"

_**"How do I know this? Because not too long ago, Nora and I actually tried dating and on our first date, she gave me what she called a Love Boop on my nose. But after the second or third, we both agreed that it wasn't any different to how our relationship was beforehand so we decided to stay close friends."** _

"Wait, you two have already dated?! …Note to self: remember to ask Sunflower of that counts towards the bet…"

Ren decided to ignore that comment; _**"Regardless, just continue to keep an eye on her until I return tomorrow. Remember, her happiness is a priority."**_

"Roger," the call ended there and Kuro retreated out of the bathroom…

…only to find that Nora was nowhere in sight.

"Nora? Nora," he walked off, hoping that she was close by.

* * *

"Nora! **NORA!** Where are you?! This isn't funny! Dammit, Nora!" …alright, she was in fact nowhere close by and the longer the search went on, the more Kuro began to get frantic. He checked about 75 percent of the entire school already; still no sign of the ginger. He stopped for a moment to take a rest from all the running he did and leaned back on to the door of the broom closet.

'Nora, when I get my hands on you…' Kuro thought as he took breath after breath of revitalizing air. Once rested enough, he stood to continue the search but then the closet's door flung open and out came the person he was searching for.

" **NORA!** " she pulled him back into the closet with her, sending them both onto the floor. Kuro scrambled to get up and once he did, he gave Nora a disapproving glare.

"Nora Valkyrie!" his tone was indignation, anger, and annoyance all rolled up into one. If anyone was watching, he'd look like a father scolding his child. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for your ass?! I'll tell you: two hours! **TWO HOURS** of not knowing where you were and what you were doing! I've been running around the entire freaking building, practically tearing it apart from the inside, to find you! And where do I find you? Inside a damned broom closet! **WHY** a broom closet?!"

He never gave the girl a chance to respond before hugging her tightly. Despite knowing that Nora could very much handle herself, his body and heart just acted out on their own.

"…Are you mad, Porcupine…?" Nora sounded sad. Great, now he felt bad.

"…yes, I am… Just a little bit…"

Kuro felt Nora's arms ensnare him, but unlike her normal bear hugs, this one was rather gentle.

"Renny got mad at me once, but he said it was because he cared. And from then on, I swore not to make him mad again," Huh… Kuro tried to paint the mental image of Ren being mad, but it just came out blank. He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Nora looking up at him. "I'm making the same one to you, too."

"Sure, Queenie. Sure," Kuro chuckled and rubbed Nora on the head. He checked the time on his scroll: 3:17 p.m., still well enough into the afternoon and it was pretty sunny outside. He made the motion to separate from the bubbly hammer wielder.

"Hey, let's head out into Vale. Just you and me, m'kay?" Nora beamed her usual smile again.

"Can we go to the zoo? I wanna see the sloths again!"

"Yes, we can go to the zoo," Seriously, this was like raising your little sister once you get used to being around Nora for so long.

* * *

True to Kuro's word, he had indeed taken Nora to see some sloths at the zoo. She pretty much plowed through the crowd to get a front row look at them, with Kuro apologizing on her behalf. After catching up, he spoke without taking his eyes off of the furry animals.

"Nora, how much do you know about sloths?"

"Other than the fact that they're super slow and super cute?" she asked, tapping her chin with her finger. "Not much…"

"Wanna learn?" the nod he got was the only answer he needed. He pretended to push up a pair of glasses from his nose and began his lesson. "Well, my dear Valkyrie, they're known for sleeping for at least 20 hours a day, are actually related to armadillos and anteaters, and can be 2 to 2½ feet long and, depending on species, weigh from 8 to 17 pounds."

"Ooh! Question! Question!" Nora raised her hand excitably.

"Yes?"

"Do sloths make sounds?" the one question she was dying to hear the answer to.

"They do, actually. When being captured by their predators, either the bird or the cat, these guys go nuts. We're talking about slashing, biting, flailing around, and hissing and screaming while doing so."

Nora cheered at finally getting closure on her question and, feeling bold, planted a searing kiss onto his lips; "I knew it! I told Renny that they did! You're so smart, Porcupine."

Despite the massive blush on his face, he laughed haughtily; "I mean, I don't wanna brag, but…"

"Hey, tell me more about animals!" Nora pulled him towards the area containing pandas.

Well, Kuro thinks he found something the ginger was actually interested in learning about; _'Okay, guess that we're doing this now…'_

* * *

_Hours Later…_

"That was so… much… **FUN**!" Nora pumped her fists as the pair settled down on a bench at the park. Kuro returned just a moment later with pair of popsicles as a late afternoon treat.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Kuro was almost finished with his before remembering something that he wanted to say. He looked over to Nora, who was already three-quarters of the way through hers and spoke; "Hey, Nora? I'm sorry I blew up at you before. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself pretty damn well, it's just… you're someone close to my heart and when you suddenly went away, a bunch of scenarios started playing in my head and none of them were good, so I—"

Nora shut him up with another kiss. Her lips were cold from the frozen treat, but were still soft and pleasant against his. His lips moved in tangent with hers and he ended up pulling her closer to him. Kuro's hands slowly drifted down the ginger's sides, making her shiver with delight, before resting just at her plump rear. Nora pressed herself further against him, her breasts crushing against his chest, as she went skiing with this make out session. Although, the position they were in was beginning to irritate the girl, so she straddled his lap without taking her lips off of his.

Kuro had a case of wandering hands as they moved up to her breasts, which were actually bigger than he originally thought them to be. Nora went wide eyed at the sensation of pleasure and separated, a strand of saliva connecting them.

"Kuro… something's poking me," that would happen to be the hard-on that Kuro had gotten from the sensation of Nora's body against his. He couldn't even retort when he saw Nora's fingers on the silver tab that was his zipper, and watched as she pulled downwards and her hand went into his boxers and gripped his hardened member.

"Nora…"

The Valkyrie didn't even register the utterance of her name as she stared at the 8½ inches of raw man meat. She slowly leaned in closer, her eyes glossy, and took a whiff; "It smells funny…"

Nora got on her knees in front of Kuro and kissed the tip, licking her lips as if taste testing it. It wasn't that great, but it wasn't terrible, either. She ran her tongue up and down the underside slowly, getting used to the taste now and enjoying the pleasured sighs coming from Kuro.

She first gently licked the member, which was already a great feeling. Kuro let out a groan and flicked his head back from the sensation. He looked and saw her with shut eyes licking his penis, before finally putting the whole thing in, bobbing her head as she sucked him off as if she were still eating that popsicle.

Kuro's immediate response was a strong initial gasp. The feeling of her oral cavern surrounding his member was so unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After the first gasp though, he attempted to hold back his moans and groans of ecstasy. But Nora continued, more audible gasps emerged in rapid succession. After a few more seconds, Kuro began to feel pressure developing inside his length. Even though he desperately tried to fight it away, the Valkyrie began to suck harder and lick in a more rapid pace, as if she knew of the developing release.

It did not take long for the pressure to be too much for Kuro to handle. With a loud grunt, he finally released through Nora's willing lips. She gave out tiny squeaks as she swallowed the white ooze. After coming down from his high, he asked Nora; "Why did you do that?"

Nora tilted her head in confusion; "Isn't that something you do when you love somebody? Or was I reading the wrong book?"

_**(P.S.: She stole Blake's copy of 'Ninjas of Lust')** _

Kuro didn't hear that last part as his mind ran a few hundred miles per second. It all made sense to him now: the much gentler hugging, the numerous kisses she laid on his cheeks (which everybody, even the teachers rose eyebrows at), and most glaringly, the blowjob she just gave him.

Nora actually did like him!

 _'I'm such an idiot for not realizing it sooner!'_ Not even a second later, he pulled the unsuspecting girl into a tight embrace, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her. While shocked, she didn't necessarily object to it.

"Nora…" he began. "Let's go somewhere more private."

* * *

By the time that they'd checked into the hotel that they would be staying at, Nora could feel her nether regions getting warmer and wetter as she entered a vicious make out session with Kuro. The boy could feel his pants getting tighter while he pinned her down on the queen sized bed, his hands roaming her body. But that soon ended when both the need for air as well as the need for their clothes to be off won over.

Nora's breasts were bigger than Kuro had expected, but that didn't stop him from kneaded her chest softly, sometimes using his fingers to toy with her hard nipples. She could feel her pussy further moistening as his breath got close to her chest, then she let out a loud moan as he kissed her left nipple, then a small yelp as he gently bit it before sucking.

What she didn't count on was Kuro relieving himself of her breast and shifting downwards until he was right between her legs. Nora was about to say something when she felt something warm and soft run along her cunt: his tongue.

The first lick made her shiver. The second made her tremble in anticipation. Then, he threw a change up at her; he moved to her inner thigh, licking and nibbling the sensitive flesh. He tortured her thighs, interspersing it with kisses on her clit, little flicks of his tongue.

When she started whimpering in earnest, he sucked her clit hard, shoving a finger into her pussy. She banged her head on the headboard as her body jolted. The pain didn't detract from the waves of pleasure radiating from her core. His teeth scraped over her clit, biting gently.

"I… I'm… I'm cumming!" Nora screamed and tried to dig her fingers into Kuro's head, the climax rolling over her. He gave her a minute to collect herself before he flipped her to where she was on all fours, and rolled a condom on. Palming her ass, he tilted her pelvis up, rubbing himself against it, before slowly plunging himself deep within her.

His progress was only halted by the barrier that was Nora's hymen, a signal that he was going to claim her virginity. He suddenly became unsure, but an affirming nod from the girl made him forget his worries and break through. Nora began tearing up from the pain from having her hymen torn and Kuro tried alleviating that by groping at her tits.

Kuro's hips rolled against her ass, his dick, thick and hard, tunneling through her swollen pussy. It was amazing. Absolutely amazing. He pulled her upright by her breasts as he ground his hips against her, her hands joining his on kneading her mounds. Her body moved with and against him, hips rising and falling, heels digging into the mattress to give her thrusts more power. His tongue found her neck, tracing lines against it as well as nibbling on her soft skin.

Sweat sheened their bodies as they continued their slick, slow undulations, her hands flexing in his grip with every spike of pleasure through her body. She almost missed it, the subtle change in pressure. He was doing it. He was going to get another orgasm out of her, something she didn't think would be possible after the massive one she'd just had. It didn't matter, if Nora was to be honest. To prove this, she got off to swing her body and face him before sheathing him back inside and grinding her hips.

She tilted her pelvis up and wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him to sink a little deeper, the angle ensuring he hit her clit with every thrust. When she thought she'd break, she didn't. It kept building. He dipped his head, his hips picking up the pace. Each stroke brought her higher. The Valkyrie's hands scrabbled for purchase on his back, sliding off and clawing their way back up. High pitched mewlings burst free, her legs tightening their hold.

She was almost there…

It's coming…

Soon…

_So very soon…_

**_Now!_ **

It burst out of her, sending her up in flames as her head jerked back, her entire being centered on where his dick met her pussy. She was vaguely aware his thrusts had become more erratic, of the cords of his neck standing out in sharp relief as he shouted in triumph.

Kuro melted onto her, head dropping to the crook of her neck. Nora's ability to hear returned, and the sounds of their rapid breathing was harsh in the otherwise quiet room. He found some reserve of strength and rolled off her, his feet hitting the floor with a dull thud. The mattress shifted a moment later as he stretched out beside her. Heedless of their damp and sticky skin, she plastered herself to his side, head on his shoulder, on leg thrown over his, his racing heart loud under her ear.

They laid there, completely spent, but a lingering thought crossed Kuro's mind just as Nora fell into slumber. Coincidentally, heavy rainfall had just began outside, so they had a perfectly viable excuse now for when their friends asked what happened to them. With a final kiss to her forehead, blue eyes finally shifted closed as Kuro retreated to his dream world, now hopefully with the girl in his arms there, too.


	11. The Right Type of Guy

**The Right Type of Guy (Kuro Seishin x Yang Xiao Long)**

* * *

 

In the world of Yang Xiao Long, there exists two classifications of the male species: for the sake of the readers, let's just call them Type-A and Type-B.

Type-A guys, the "normal" guys, who would rather think with their dick rather than with their brains. They're most likely the type of guy that would just date a girl for bragging rights, just a way of saying that they've "bagged" a woman.

Type-B guys, Yang's preferred type, are guys who are completely oblivious to the appeal of women and to romance in general. Flirtation is dismissed, often without a shred of embarrassment, because he honestly doesn't get it, and sexual advances are shrugged off with irritation. Strangely, this does not necessarily mean that they won't react to attractive women.

But while she prefers a Type-B man, Yang already has her sights set on one guy in particular: Kuro Seishin. However, that doesn't mean she hasn't hit a few roadblocks here and there.

Let's get into the subject of Kuro. In regards to love, he's his own worst enemy. In fact, he's pretty much his only enemy in this arena. Wherever he goes, it seems that for some reason he attracts some romantic attention, in reality there is no reason why he couldn't go on to be some sort of casanova with a new person in his bed every night. The only problem is that he's so unfamiliar with the dating scene that he doesn't realize the number of girls who are hovering around him, batting their eyes, trying every excuse to make physical contact with him, and suggesting that they go somewhere private qualifies as flirting and is not just them being friendly.

It agitated Yang to no end that what usually makes a guy bend over backwards had minimal to zero effect on him. She even remembered one time where she pretty much cornered him and pinned him down. Those were almost telltale signs that she wanted to get in his pants, but what does he do?

He lifts her off of him and tells her to be more careful… That's it…

"Yang," the familiar voice of Blake rang in her ears, tearing her from her thoughts.

"What?" she cast her now blazing crimson eyes onto the amber ones of her partner.

"You're murdering your fork," Blake stated calmly as she continued her daily dose of literature. "Calm down."

Yang hadn't necessarily noticed that she was, indeed, torturing her fork by bending it in her bout of frustration. She let out a deep breath as the flames flickering in her hair subsided and her eyes returned to their normal lilac. She cast a look at Blake and muttered a thanks. Although, hearing Blake sigh and close her book meant that they were about to have a girl-to-girl chat. Oh, joy…

"Is this about Kuro?" Wow, right on the money! The blonde was still sometimes taken aback by how well the Faunus girl knew her. She couldn't stop the faint pink coloring invading her face.

"H-How? What…?"

"For starters, I'm not Kuro," Yang understood what she meant wholeheartedly. "While he may be oblivious to how much you and a few other girls love him, he's a genuinely sweet and caring person. The only way your feelings will get through to him is by telling him straight to his face. It's up to you to make the first mo—"

Just as Blake was about to continue giving advice, Yang's text tone went off. Taking it out, she saw that she got a message from the subject of their conversation.

"Speak of the devil, he just texted me."

This caught Blake's interest as well; "What did he say?"

"He wants to meet me at the library… after dark," Yang read the message with a curious tone. "He says that it's important."

"This is actually a perfect opportunity, you know."

"For what?"

The cat girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes; "To tell him how you feel about him."

Yang blushed more visibly this time; "Seriously?"

"Either do it now, or have him never figure it out," Blake laid down the blonde's only options. Yang only sighed in resignation and steeled herself for the moment to come.

* * *

While nowhere near as stealthy as her feline friend, Yang managed to avoid being caught by Professor Goodwitch, who would usually be patrolling the halls as to keep any wandering students from causing mayhem. She eventually made it to the double doors of the library, unlocked thanks to Kuro. Stepping inside, the blonde checked around numerous corners until she caught the dim light of a candle and along with it, the guy she was looking for.

He was huddled in the corner, sitting on one of the bean bag chairs as he calmly perused a random book he probably picked up while waiting for her. He was dressed in his sleeping attire: white shirt, beige pants, and that weird… blue… cloth… thingy. _What was the point of that thing?_

"There you are. Getting kinda worried that you wouldn't show," Kuro snapped the book shut before looking up towards the buxom brawler. He pats the spot next to him invitingly, Yang moving there almost instantly. "Getting you alone really isn't easy to do, ya know."

Yang blushed despite herself. Normally, the outgoing blonde couldn't stand quietness for extended periods of time. But, as of right now, she was loathing it as she could SERIOUSLY feel the hammering of her heart right now.

Yang liked Kuro. No, that would be an understatement. She loved him, a lot, and had done so for a long time, desperately hoping he would notice that her playful flirting had turned into the real deal. But he hadn't, and she hadn't been able to stop finding him funny and adorkable. Pretty handsome and exceedingly (sometimes idiotically) courageous. Kind and caring... and just as bad as her at doing these kinds of love things for real.

Yang would always play the flirt, but this was more of a veil that was broken whenever Kuro was in the area, in which she focused solely on him. Yes, she has had a few dates here and there, but those never went any further due to one major reason: Those idiots wouldn't stop glancing at her "girls," which ended with them getting either a bruised ego, a few broken teeth/noses, crushed genitals (Oof!), or some strange combination of all three.

"So, Sunflower," Dear God, that nickname. He had given her that nickname one day as kids and it's held a special place in her heart since then. "You're… probably wondering why I called you here…"

"Well, yeah, since I really had to go outta my way to get past Goodwitch…"

"Well," the boy scratched his cheek with a light blush. "Y'know how we've known each other for years…?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how everyone tells me that I'm always blind to something…?"

"Uh-huh," hope filled Yang's eyes and heart. Was he finally getting it, now?!

"Well, I've been doing a lot of… thinking and, uh, well…" Yang's heart was doing somersaults at this point as Kuro grabbed her by the shoulders and gripped a bit tightly. "Yang, do you… like me?"

 _'Yes! YES! Yes, I do! I love you, you dense fool!'_ is what Yang wanted to say, but the words got lost in her throat. The level of bluntness in that one question had sent her reeling. Her cheeks flared and her hair was lightly flickering in embarrassment, softly illuminating the room along with the candlelight, which added a romantic tone in her opinion.

No smooth talking filled with on how "hot" she was (Ba-dum Tsss!) or referring to her as a babe… or a passing comment about her chest, which she noticed he had not once stopped looking at her eyes to gawk at. That added another bullet on her list of reasons why she chose to fall for this guy.

Putting that aside, she was still coping with the fact that the boy she was crushing on had just asked her if she liked him! She was at a loss for words. Literally; "O-Oh! Well, I… uh, I…"

"H-Hey, if you don't like me that way, I'm not gonna cry about it."

 _'That much…'_ Kuro was seriously hoping that his hunch was correct, because unknown to all, he has a MAJOR thing for the fiery brawler. Seriously, what was there to not like about her? She's gorgeous, yes, but she's also strong, outgoing, hilarious, fun to be around, and most of all kind and caring to those who are precious to her, especially towards her younger sister. Those were the ideal qualities in a woman to him, and it also helped that they know so much about each other, as well.

"It's just… I always have a lot of fun with you, whether we're hanging out or hunting Grimm, but especially when we can just sit down and talk like this, alone together. And... I… wouldn't be lying if I said that I'd like to *mumble*"

"What?"

"I said, I'd like to *mumble, mumble*"

"Try again. This time louder," is what Yang was saying. What she was thinking was more along the lines of. _'Say it, Kuro! Just say that you like me, too! Please don't do this to me! I love you!'_

Kuro took a calming breath and grabbed one of Yang's hands with both of his, his expression resolute; "Yang Xiao Long. I want to be your boyfriend."

Gathering up the final bits of courage he had, Kuro began slowly closing the distance between them—more specifically their lips—hoping and praying that she wouldn't deck him in the face for it. As soon as their lips pressed against each other's, both of them felt an incredible sensation, her lips felt incredible against his own and he was wanting more, he leaned further into the kiss, advancing it from a simple peck on the lips to a full on kiss.

 _'He kissed me! He's still kissing me! He does love me!'_ Yang squealed in her mind as she eagerly reciprocated the act of affection. To get more comfortable and without moving away from his sweet, soft lips, she shifted over and straddled his lap. Their mouths moving in tangent with each other's, they stayed like this for about a full minute before the need for oxygen was too much for them.

Kuro was the one to speak after they regained their breath; "So, what's your answer, Sunflower?"

Yang flicked his forehead, then rubbed it lovingly against her own; "What do you think, Lover Boy~?"

Kuro beamed brightly before they kissed once more, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies as they pecked each other's lips, separating to tilt their heads and begin kissing from a different direction, both hoping that these series of repeated events will become an ongoing tradition.

Yang was having a party in her head. A love confession from the guy she was crushing on and now they were making out like boyfriend/girlfriend (which they kind of were, now). Although, the lustful side of her would soon take over as she readily got rid of the golden cloth keeping his blue skirt-looking thing on and threw them both across the room. The blonde licked her lips at the sight of the tent in Kuro's pants. She took hold of his left hand with hers and guided it inside of her orange tank top so that it now cradled her right breast.

Kuro was living every guy in Beacon's dream: to feel up Yang Xiao Long's tits. He indulged in the soft mounds of her chest. They were large, of course, easily an E-cup and they felt incredibly soft to the touch. He caressed them gently, running his fingertips over her nipples, listening to the changes in her breathing. Then, he felt her fingers. At first, they traced the outline of his erection through his pajama pants. Then, her right hand was inside of them, stroking him slowly. He used his right hand to move the hair from the side of her face and expose her neck, which he promptly began to kiss. She shivered with the sensation as he kissed his way up her jawline and behind her ear. He moaned slightly as she began to stroke him faster.

Before things could escalate further, Yang had already came to the unanimous decision that their clothes needed to vanish. As such, she lifted off of him and slipped out of her black shorts while Kuro ditched his white shirt. She froze for a minute as she was drinking in the sight of his pronounced muscles, her pussy beginning to get a bit moist in her arousal.

She hastily removed her shirt, leaving herself bare as she never wears a bra underneath it. Her unrestricted breasts bounced with every movement as she dropped to her knees and tugged at his pants. Kuro worked with her and they pulled them down and off and they were both totally naked with him still sitting in the chair and her on the floor in front of him.

Yang found herself being pulled up into his arms. He kissed her slowly as she settled herself on his chair, a knee on either side of his hips. With one hand, he pulled her against him, with the other he caressed her lower back down to her ass and back again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy. A moan passed her lips and the brawler began grinding against his length.

Yang dropped back down using all her willpower and got back into position between his legs, going through with her initial intention of sucking his dick. She slowly pushed her tongue out from between her lips, making contact with the bottom of his shaft. He nervously flinched as she leisurely made her way to the top, tongue swishing left and right. She suckled on his head before taking most of his 8½ inches in. Her mouth was warm and immediately inviting. His breathing had picked up already while she began sucking up and down his cock. Yang was seriously sending him waves of pleasure at a constant rate, slowly making it unbearable to withstand with feeling the huge craving to ejaculate.

"You like that?" the blonde tightened her grip on Kuro's member before removing it, making a popping noise as it flung from her cheek. He was about to ask what was wrong until he felt the most indescribable amount of pleasure to ever exist. Yang had lifted her boobs and squeezed them tightly together to sandwich his dick.

Kuro's reaction was a moan and a shudder. Yang chucked cheekily and gave a quick lick to the head of his phallus; "Now here comes the Xiao Long service~~"

Yang's special 'Xiao Long service' began with her clamming her large mounds and stroking them up and down against him. Kuro's dick popped up and disappeared into her cleavage. Her skin was also incredibly smooth. However, her eyes never left his, her face bending as she licked the tip of his meat while moaning sexily. She was obviously skillful with utilizing her breasts. This, combined with the stimulation that came from Yang's mouth would make any man's brain implode in on itself.

"You're about to cum, aren't ya?" she asked as she increased the pace, making slurping noises and moans as she sucked harder. "If so, then do it just like this!"

She was seriously fine with him cumming on her face and tits! Kuro couldn't last any longer and grunted before semen spouted out from her cleavage on to her face, which she smiled about as she was endlessly bombarded with cum.

"You blew quite the load there, Lover Boy~" she wiped of the cum from her face with her fingers, and licked it of her index finger like chocolate, and swallowed it with a satisfied and sexy smile. Watching the action alone made Kuro hard again, but he disregarded that in favor of a certain… problem…

And that problem is that some of his semen had gotten in her hair, which everybody in the freaking school knows she is highly protective of; "What's wrong with you?"

"Y-your hair…"

"What about my ha—" it was then that Yang felt something thick and moist stuck in her hair: more of her boyfriend's semen. Now, she realized what had him so afraid. "That's alright. I'm not gonna punch you."

The expression on his face was priceless; "You remember how when we were younger, you would always compliment my hair? You're the reason why I'm so protective of it. I wanted you to love my hair as well as love me."

He remembered that. Yang's hair was always the first things he'd noticed about her when they met. So shining, so soft, so… yellow. Meanwhile, Yang turned around and walked towards one of the nearby tables, moving the chairs out of the way in the process. She leaned forward, supporting herself on her hands, and spread her butt cheeks revealing her pink, dripping vagina.

"But enough talky-talk. Let's get on to the main act. Are ya man enough to do it?" Oh, he was definitely man enough for this. But before he did as told, he caressed her ass, feeling the smooth skin on his hands. None of the other girls had a booty this nice (well, maybe Blake did, but she's not the one he's about to bang), a body so delicious. Kuro fell to his knees before he began licking it. Yang was quite surprised as she let out a high-pitched moan as he continued to lick her womanly parts.

When he was satisfied, he stood up and positioned his dick against Yang's virgin pussy with bated breath, feeling warmth and wetness at the tip of his dick. With that, Kuro launched his dick towards her and it slid inside her vagina. Her plump ass wiggled as his crotch slammed onto her. He silenced her scream by shoving his tongue in her mouth for another deep kiss. Tears threatened to fall from Yang's eyes dues to the pain of her newly lost virginity.

Once she was accustomed to his size, she whispered; "Do it."

Her beautiful voice moaned with each of his thrusts, and he could somehow see her boobs sway back and forth together with her body. Kuro closed his eyes and let pleasure of her warm vagina and the sound of her erotic voice steal his consciousness for a while.

Kuro began to pick up the pace, which made her moan even louder. She seemed to have lost strength to support herself, so she raised her back up and put her arms behind her and his neck. Yang turned her head and looked at him with lustful eyes, as he took this chance to support her by grabbing her tits as she stood up in an erotic way being fucked from behind. Feeling how soft they were, he wondered why he hadn't touched them sooner. But when he looked at Yang's face, staring at him with pleasure, Kuro moved his mouth closer, and gave the brawler another kiss.

As they continued on while kissing, Kuro moved one of his hands down to her clitoris, stimulating her that way. She moaned frantically, but their French kiss muted it.

She then moved her face away; "I'll cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Kuro wasn't that far behind. As he continued fondling her breast, stimulating her clitoris and slamming into her pussy, Yang finally reached nirvana, and screamed a beautiful scream as she came. It took around thirty seconds for the both of them to finish cumming, Yang's snatch convulsing on his twitching cock. They eventually slumped over, the blonde's eyes rolled at the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as they breathed heavily.

Just as Yang thought that she'd been spent, Kuro suddenly grabbed the girl's waist and flipped her over, and her hair splayed out behind her in a huge fan across the table. His weight went to his arms as he pushed her hips down. He hadn't noticed in the sudden movement, but he had slipped out of Yang when he flipped her over, and his member throbbed angrily in protest.

He slid in again, and Yang exhaled sharply, the breath turning into a low moan. Something was different about this position. Maybe it was the angle? Further thought fled her as he thrust in again, and her hands clenched tightly.

The initial thrust felt mind-numbing. The warmth caused her hips to buck back, desiring more of his length to fill her once more despite her sensitivity. Her head rolled back against the once cold table, her hair flickering in response to the pleasure. Her hand on his head pushed his face against her neck, letting his tongue and lips leave trails of saliva as he kissed and licked down to her chest.

Slowly pulling out, he felt her body respond with desires for him to not move away too far. Her legs locked around his waist, tensing and pulling him back in. Her chest rose as his cock pushed deeper. Oxygen filling her lungs, just so she could moan it all out as his pelvis hit hers.

"Oh… shit…" she cursed, Kuro rocking her body harder than before. He pressed his body down on her breasts, feeling the soft mounds squish to his chest. Her walls tightened around his shaft the deeper he entered, her thighs tensing as he wriggled his hips before attempting to pull back.

His tongue lapped over her left nipple, letting his saliva find a new home. He glanced up to see her normally stoic face red and panting as his lips enveloped her nipple, using his teeth to lightly tease the erect nub.

"Naaaahh…!" Yang pushed his head into her breast further, wanting more. So much more.

Her hands travelled over Kuro's back, nails digging into him whenever she felt a spike of startling pleasure. He didn't care about the pain; if anything, he found it to be stimulating. His tongue ran over her breast, licking up to her neck before letting his teeth and lips nip at her skin. Each time his mouth pinched her, she let her nails claw along his back, her hips rising and legs tightening around his waist. She just wanted him so much.

Pounding into her tight pussy, he groaned under his hefty breath, his hands exploring her body over and over again, found a place to rest at her sides of her stomach.

Toes curling behind his back, she released a low purr, her eyes combating her heavy eyelids while she panted hot air into the top of his head. The nipping at her neck and the drumming within herself was overwhelming her mind.

"K-Kuro! Oooooh!" she cried, her mouth lowering into his hair, breathing wildly. With a much lower voice, she huffed closer to his ear. "Keep it up! Don't stop fucking me!"

She could feel his cock throbbing deep inside, every thrust taking him one step closer to climax.; "It's so… Oh…"

Yang wailed and moaned, throwing her head back countless times on impulse, uncaring about the tinge of pain that it brought. The look in her lilac eyes was one pure love and extreme lust, she was completely enamored now and would not be satisfied unless Kuro bought her to orgasm.

Soon enough, he felt his girth stir and and hips twitch thus signaling the end of this round which only pushed Yang to frantically grind herself against his cock.

"Yes! Let it loose inside me! Cum a whole lot in my pussy, Kuro!" the blond bombshell howled just before it hit her; her snatch clamped and convulsed down hard on the boy's cock which was embedded in her depths. She was cumming and so was he.

"I love you! I love you so much!" she cried out feeling her pussy muscles desperately milk him for all it was worth and it was doing so quite well. Kuro groaned loudly when feeling his hips bounce against Yang's rampantly. His cock throbbed hard rapidly pumping more and more thick cum into her fertile depths, just the way she wanted it.

After a few more seconds of non-stop cumming he finally finished letting Yang slump against the table landing with an audible "thump" with semen seeping out of her folds…

When Kuro and Yang's mutual orgasm subsided, their mouths were left open as they let out silent moans of pleasure. Their eyes were hazy as they let out heavy breathing. As they both their eyes met, they closed in for long passionate kiss.

After recovering enough to be able to walk, the newly christened couple managed to sneak their way back to the dorms, with Kuro a bit worried that the smell of sweat and shame would still be there tomorrow. When Kuro made to go back to his room, Yang tugged on his pajama shirt.

"Hey, mind if I… y'know, stay in your room for tonight?" she asked rather shyly.

"You left your Scroll in there, did you?" the blonde's stiff reaction was the only answer he needed and he chuckled, dropping in a quick peck on the lips. "I guess I have the room for you…"

"Guess?" Yang knew that he was kidding, but decided to play along. "You mean, you don't wanna share a bed with your new girlfriend?"

Kuro didn't miss the faint coloring in her cheeks as she said the word, "girlfriend." He could sympathize; it felt so unreal that in just a few short hours, they both became a couple and had sex on top of that.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with your… boyfriend," he had the same reaction to the word, "boyfriend."

Yang let out a soft giggle and followed him to his dorm, hopefully being able to share a quick shower with him as well as the bed.


	12. Little Rabbit Sings

**Little Rabbit Sings (Kuro Seishin x Velvet Scarlatina)**

* * *

 

Kneeling down, Kuro saw the traces of three clear paw prints, the fourth seeming to drag every couple inches. The prints seemed to fade and show in the mud hidden beneath the grass as he trekked, following quarter-sized footprints through the shadow-blanketed woods. The only thing that kept him worried was the worry for the little rabbit that was probably close to collapsing from a heart attack.

See, Kuro's family family is extremely animal oriented. They both work at a vet closer to the city, and since their house is in the fringe of the woods, we get their share of animals that are hurt and either needed attention then, or could do with attention at home without the need of anything professional. This includes everything from deer to raccoons (Oum knows they keep them securely placed) to small "roadkill" animals to birds. It just so happens that a nice little hawk that got pretty mauled, probably by a Blue Jay mob, decided to wake up and give its "fresh meat" screech out at a rabbit with her cage door open.

The hawk tried to fly, but hit the ground hard. Kuro had to get his father out to tend to the hawk while he went out looking for a needle in a haystack, so to speak. Luckily, it was damp outside, so he had tracks to follow… though, somehow, the little rabbit made it this far out with one leg in a splint.

"Mom and Dad were right. I **am** too nice," Kuro couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just let the little one go and become food for another hungry animal.

 _'Because I'm not heartless, that's why…_ '

He hit the point of possible no return, an odd point where four clearly cut paths seemed to cross around a large oak tree. The surrounding area seemed to just be four of the exact same thing, so one wrong turn could literally send him miles out into nowhere. Kuro marked for probably the eighteenth time on the tree which way he came from and went scouting around the trunk for another track, hoping…

"D'oh!"

His foot caught the trunk, and he fell. Like the hawk before him, his head nailed the wood, and he thought he was out. No dreams, just semi-comfortable darkness for what felt like a few minutes. That comfort was soon gone by a pound that felt so hard, he thought he got hit by a crow bar.

Hissing and gasping at the throb, Kuro held a hand to his head while the other gripped blindly at the tree for support as he stood up. His hand felt… red. Blood. _Well, isn't that nice?_ He cared about animals, but he had to get out of there. Six foot-one and strong enough to hold down a Boarbatusk still wouldn't save him from death by anemia.

"Think, think... Which side?" Somehow, through feeling the pain, Kuro felt numerous scrapes on the tree and set off in the direction it pointed. The woods only seemed to get thinner, but the trees were getting thicker as he went, and the shadows were gone; there was light. There wasn't supposed to be light. Oh, God damn it…!

"Hello?!" one shout was all he had in him. He fell forward, almost fetal upon landing. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps…

Kuro could barely feel his hair being parted and his head pressed against until warmth seemed to surround him. It took him another few minutes in his mind to open his eyes and realize he was still alive. The first thing he saw were a pair of bright brown eyes and very light brown, fluffy hair hanging from a very worried face.

"Are you okay?" a voice with a distinct accent sounded in Kuro's ears.

Wait—sound… he really was alive. And, great Oum, this hurts so _fucking **bad!**_ He held a hand to his head again, and felt the bandages that were wrapped around the wound. Biting back a groan and trying to breathe normal, Kuro looked up again to try to see who had saved him; "Are you the one who rescued me...? Or are you waiting for someone else to come back?"

Her face, relieved that he was alright, broke into a shining smile as she nodded vigorously. "Mm-hmm! It was me! I'd have gotten you home to sleep, but you're too big for me to carry."

Her attitude made him smile until Kuro saw it on her head; she had some kind of headband with bunny ears. No… they looked too real to be one. That could only mean…

This girl was a Faunus.

Kuro want sir what her opinions were on humans, but judging from her actions alone, she seemed to not mind helping one out; "Are you sure? I don't wanna be a hindrance."

She shook her head, locks wiggling as happily as her face smiled; "Not a bit, silly. Can you walk?"

Kuro closed his eyes and tried sitting up. He got about halfway until her hands pressed softly, helping him up until he could stagger on his feet. She caught his arm and tucked herself under it to start leading him slowly forward. He wobbled like a drunk the first couple of steps, but finally got it straight. The blood loss wasn't helping him see straight, but Kuro knew he was okay. He just had to trust this girl to mean well, and she had helped him before.

Some hours later, Kuro was woken up in the pitch black of night. The pain was still there, just far less. His stomach was about to hurt from hunger, but whoever was caring for him probably woke him up due to his hunger. He finally got a chance to talk, though, which was a relief; "I'm sorry. I never asked for your name, yet…"

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. But for now, you need food… we'll talk in the morning," Velvet coaxed him back onto the pillows, only needing to open his mouth and take in the food. To his surprise, it was a salad he was being fed, with cool water every couple bites. "I'm glad you made it."

A hand stroked his dark locks of hair soothingly as the salad was soon gone. She collected the bowl and left the room to put it away. Kuro turned his head to try and see her as she walked out. He swallowed the last of the food and saw her come back in, smiling softly. It seemed to make her face shine; there was literally something glinting on the sides of her cheeks. Her hair seemed to go straight down her back until it hit waist level. That's all he got to; his eyes closed to drink as she held the nearly empty glass to his lips. Taking down the last drop, Velvet stroked his head's unwounded side as he felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the bed until another wave of comforting blackness overtook him.

* * *

The birds' chirping seemed to wake Kuro far before the light did, and the throb in his head was very dull compared to before. He was able to lie comfortably for a bit, trying to go over what had happened. Home animal shelter, rabbit ran away, bonk on the head, girl helped him to her house... Wait! He was at some stranger's house while that rabbit was still out?

He tried jerking up, but a weight against his side only let him get halfway until arms let go of his chest and stomach. He heard her giggling again as he looked around. "About time you woke up, sleepy head. Someone's feeling better."

He finally looked to her again, this time without the bump on the head, averting his eyes. She had a very slender frame from the waist up but with plump legs and a nice pair of breasts hidden by a thin shirt. Her skin was fair, as though she never stayed inside but couldn't really tan well. He swallowed and finally caught her eyes, twinkling in amusement at his sight.

"I don't think I've thanked you yet… for saving my life. I'm Kuro Seishin, and I kind of came here trying to find a hurt bunny that ran away. Halfway grown, splint on the hind left leg, creamy brown fur?"

Her head tilted curiously at his question, but she composed herself from whatever confusion she had and pointed at the bedroom floor. Indeed, the little bunny was meandering about; "You mean Lola? I noticed she was hurt and took her in to help, but didn't really know who had put her leg in that splint... until I found her scent along with yours,"

She turned back to him, hair bouncing in place as she smiled. "You smell like a lot of animals, and blood, and medicine. I'm guessing you help them out, which is really nice of you. But what's a human doing out here?"

"Like I said, I was chasing after Lola over there since she ran from us," Kuro pointed at the small rabbit that now laid inside a small basket with her name on it.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess that explains why you were all the way out there. I found Lola and brought her here, but then I found you lying down with a bad head injury," Velvet's features, her ears included, dropped to emphasize how concerned she was for the boy's well-being. But then, her head nuzzled under his and her arms wrapped around him again.

"You're so warm, and I can feel it, you're kind… I wanna keep you!" Her face shot up to look at his again with a really warm smile that made him grin in return.

"Heh. I have family waiting on me, though…" Her face turned to immediate disappointment as she slowly started to look down. "Though, I could stay until my head heals, at least."

Trying to keep her from feeling hurt, Kuro gave Velvet a tender squeeze. She squeaked and went tense until she relaxed again; "You okay?"

The bunny girl nodded and sighed; "I've never had anyone besides my parents hug me like this before and that was probably years ago since they're usually gone. I'm eighteen now and I sort of forgot what it feels like to be isolated in someone's arms…"

"Well then, anytime you feel like you need a hug, I'm your guy. And I'm also eighteen."

"And… if you want to stay, that means I get to cook for you, and help your head heal, and care for you while you're here!" Velvet immediately threw herself from bed, running out the room with her shirt flapping in her speed, revealing a lack of undergarments as she dashed into what was probably the kitchen.

Kuro heard a faint "Oh!" as she dashed back in, far faster than he could hope to move. "I forgot. What do you like to eat?"

"I'm a mostly fruits and veggies type of guy. Although, I do like my fair share of meats," he answered honestly, but then a nagging thought came into his head. "Hey, can I use your phone? I have to call my family to let them know I'm okay and that I'll be stay here for a while."

The call lasted a good hour. Kuro had to repeatedly explain his circumstances as well as assure both his parents (his mother more than his father) and his little sister that he would be fine and would come straight back home as soon as his head injury would heal. When the call had ended, he joined Velvet in the kitchen, where she was just finishing up with the food

"I don't know why you're so exotic to me, Kuro," well, that certainly came out of nowhere. "You're sweet, and more affectionate than most men I've seen. You care about animals while not being one… and despite lack of a cotton tail, are extremely attractive. I don't know... I just feel like I want you around…"

Her face turned to his, and he saw a small, calm smiles out of her. Much like the previous, this one was beautiful. It really topped off her gorgeous body, and his body got shot by a wave of icy nervousness before warm attraction.

Kuro stepped over, trying to ignore the bulge in her shirt that probably showed breasts as sweet as her smile, and gave her a soft hug; "We'll see. I promised to stay until my head heals, so we'll see how things go. Okay?"

A nod and a kiss on the cheek was his answer. Although, out of a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kuro tilted her head upwards with his thumb and planted a soft peck on her lips. Velvet have a startled squeak, which caused him to jolt away. Both of them became blushing, stuttering messes before they breathed to calm themselves and then stared into each other's eyes; "So, uh, the food?"

Velvet snapped out of it soon after; "Uh, y-yeah, yes! Let's… eat…"

* * *

The food didn't last long; Kuro was hungry due to the salad not exactly filling much, and Velvet seemed to really love everything she cooked. Of course, being the one who made the food would probably do that, but still, her enthusiasm was about as contagious as her smiles and giggles. He couldn't ever do anything but smile around her… and that made him happy.

"Isn't that love…? When someone's very personality makes you happy, let alone what they do for you?" he half-realized that he had said it aloud, but it was out, and he didn't regret it.

Her eyes opened in shock before she nodded slowly, standing up to step to Kuro's side. "I've felt love. I haven't been happy because there's always that one tiny thing that is a pin in the side, always stabbing and hurting no matter how the affection masks it. It's always something about someone's face, how they act and just behave when normal, that makes you not want to stay forever. Call it high standards, but... if I'm to live forever with someone, those pins can't exist in love."

Her eyes were hopeful. That's one thing about anyone you can read; when they want something to work; "And, so far, if I'm around you, the only possible problem is feeling too grown-up compared to the nearly childish optimism and playfulness… but, what about me?"

She straddled over his lap, settling in as her arms draped over his shoulders; "I can't sense any malice. I can't sense any intention to hurt anyone. This nose can't feel anything, at all. That says I should be afraid of you, but I… want to try."

Her face scrunched in a smile until she tilted forward and pressed their lips together again. Letting instinct direct his body, their mouths opened together and his tongue pressed out to find hers, swirling and brushing gently as her arms tugged at him tighter by the second.

A light gasp came from the boy when the squeeze became too much, which caused her to slide off, keeping their lips sealed as she tugged him gently up with her, backing to her room and leading him with kisses while their fingers intertwined. It wasn't until she bumped against her bed that she broke the kiss, leading him to sit on the bed as she started tugging at his clothes, wanting them off. Smiling, Kuro took her lips for his own again and helped her fingers start removing the few buttons on his shirt. It only took one minute until every button on his body was removed swiftly by her hands, and the clothes taken off.

A giggle of uncertainty came when Velvet poked at the bulge in Kuro's boxers. Her hands pulled back the cloth, letting his 8½ inches rise straight up. As soon as the thin cloth was off his body, she started carefully tracing her hands across the skin, gripping gently and randomly her hands rubbed randomly up and down.

Her nose started smelling the desire within the dick in her hands until her tongue curiously rubbed up and down it. The moment his breath let out a gasp of pleasure and desire, the bunny girl beamed at knowing what was nice and she started lapping at the skin, rubbing her tongue passionately about as her hands continued to fondle wherever her tongue didn't touch. Between gentle kisses and the soft tongue, the feelings of heat and tingles were taking over too quickly for Kuro to know what to do.

Both to his delight and painful desire, she separated herself from his prick to raise up, kissing at his lips softly as her hand stroked up and down where her tongue left off. Their tongues were rubbing again, sharing affection and closeness for what seemed like minutes until the boy gasped again, feeling the rush of warmth that hinted at an incoming orgasm.

Just as he was about to cum, Velvet had already returned to knees and plunged his wet tool into her own mouth, suckling at the tip, and fishing for his semen; "It'sh sh'okay. Cum in my mouth~"

That one phrase was enough to make him let loose as he blew his load into the bunny girl's mouth. The taste wasn't the greatest thing in the world to Velvet, but she decided that since the bitter fluid in her mouth came from Kuro, she would swallow every last drop. After twenty seconds of cumming, Kuro managed to find the strength to lift Velvet onto her bed and situate himself between her legs, giving him a full view of her sex.

Just when she was about to ask Kuro what he was going to do, he slid a finger between her swollen lips and inserted it into her steaming cunt with one push. She was so wet and so horny it just felt amazing. Her body was tingling all over. She was glad they were alone (well, besides Lola, but that didn't really matter) in a cabin because her moans and cries were getting louder all the time.

Once his finger was deep inside her, he started stroking the inner walls of her tunnel; soon, he added a second finger and started using a come hither motion with both fingers on the upper walls. Velvet could feel the pressure building as he worked her G-spot. Kuro forced her legs wider and he bent his head back down to the junction of her thighs. He fastened his mouth onto her clit like it was a nipple and starting sucking on it, alternating the amount of suction and pressure. Velvet was seeing stars and feeling lightheaded as the pleasure mounted.

Continuing to finger her, he then starting using his tongue tip to trace a pattern on her clit. He quickly noted how she tasted sort of like vanilla. It drew upward from the left to a peak followed by a downward stroke to the right. He followed that with a quick stab of his tongue tip in the middle. He then started with an upward straight line with a double curve to the right to end up where he started. His next tracing was a long slow upward left curve from the bottom of her clit to the top. Velvet was trembling as he continued his oral and digital assault on her; she asked him breathlessly; "What are you doing to me?! You are torturing me!"

Kuro removed his tongue from her clit to say; "I'm practicing my ABC's; lets see if you can make it to the letter 'Z.'"

Velvet gasped as she realized what he meant; she knew there was no way she would make it to the end of the alphabet. Kuro was still massaging her G-spot with two fingers as he bent his head back down to start the letter "D." His fingers picked up speed and pressure as he finished "E." Velvet was so excited, her hands were clutching the sheets so hard that they were sure to start tearing them up. Her back was arched as she jammed her mound into his face and hand. By the time he hit "G," she was on the verge of losing her mind. Kuro could no doubt sense how close she was; he added more pressure to the alphabet trace. As he drew the curve at the bottom of "J," Velvet lost all control, her orgasm burst through her. The power of it took her breath away.

Giving her a minute to calm down, Kuro decided to just get straight to the main course as he aligned his dick with her lower body. This made the bunny girl let out a soft sigh of approval. He brought his hands to her legs to steady himself before slowly sliding it in. Both gasped loudly at the feeling as he slid into her until he was hilted within her. Panting at the feeling as her inner walls adjusted to him, she smiled as she moved her hands up to his forearms.

Velvet's cunt was thoroughly soaked and had his tool in a vice grip. The natural lubricant allowed for easy entry as he was swiftly sheathed into her. Her response was a rough, firm thrust against his waist. Before Kuro knew it, she was jerking herself back and forward to hump against it, in love with the feeling of her insides being filled and rubbed against by the skin and muscle. Holding her hips securely, he started pressing into her just as quick and deep as she would let him and yanking out to thrust back into the heat.

He'd never felt anything so perfect. Her pussy was so small and tight, but stretched just right and was soaked to let him in perfectly, and god knows how being stretched and rubbed against inside was feeling to her. One of her hands reached back to try tugging him by his butt into her, wanting him as deep and rough as possible. He started tugging her back by her hips, already caught up in the wild, animalistic lust.

She bucked back roughly, pushing Kuro onto his butt before turning around and jumping onto him, kissing him ravenously as her hands guided his dick back into her awaiting insides. As she rubbed their tongues, love made in their mouths within the embrace, she picked him up by his waist and slid her legs under his butt, wrapping his entire waist with her legs so he stayed sealed inside her. And that knowledge only made Kuro want her more. Breaking from the kiss, he started bucking up into Velvet, grunting out between thrusts, "I, love, you, Velvet!"

That lone statement had set her off. Pinning him down by the shoulders, she started dropping her weight onto Kuro's dick, shoving it in her before raising up, only to yank him back into her with a strong flex of her legs. The hump was swift, fluid, and satisfying; she left him nothing to do but rear his head back and groan out in pleasure, hoping he could last the pleasure until forever came and went.

Not losing a beat, she quickened her pace as her hips grinded against his and his member slowly got deeper and deeper into her. As she drove him into her deeper thanks to his thrusting, her moaning surprisingly became softer as her eyes slowly began to daze over from the pleasure.

Kuro groaned as he slowly began to feel pressure within his lower region. He was unsure what it was as he had never experienced this before. But looking up at the red head as she fiercely rode him, he could help but feel content. The way her body seemed to glisten in the light as her hair glowed like fire in the dark room. Her coffee-colored eyes burned with passion as she looked down at him as her soft, nearly silent moans reached his ears. Feeling the feeling intensify more than before, his groaning became louder than before as she impaled herself onto him harder and he soon began to drive himself into her even harder.

Gasping at the pace he was going, Velvet looked down at him as she could feel her release was only seconds away. Knowing that his wasn't very far off as she could feel his shaft beginning to harden within her, she grinded her hips wildly against his. With one more drive, she couldn't handle it as her body shook as her orgasm hit her.

Velvet pulled his hands into her B-cup breasts for him to fondle as she tilted forward to kiss him deeply, as hungry for his tongue to rub hers as she seemed to be to cum. Every time she tugged him back into her, she let out a squeak of pleasure into his mouth, only aided by Kuro's fingers finding and tweaking at her nipples as firmly as she jerked around his dick.

Coaxing his tongue into her mouth, she sealed her lips around it and sucked it deeper and deeper, practically trying to hide Kuro's entire tongue in her mouth the same way she was drilling his dick between her legs. Kuro eventually had to pull back from the kiss, having to swallow as she buried her face in his neck with a gasping breath.

"This, feels, so—the, pleasure, is—this, is, a-ma-zi-i-ing!" Panting in pleasure and from the movements, she dug her hands into his shoulders to hold him still, keeping his hands sealed to her chest as she started riding his waist as fast as possible, the movement rough, jerky, and absolutely amazing. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!" His arms slid from under her and kept her hugged tight against Kuro, squishing her chest against mine. "Cum, Velv, let it out!"

However Kuro could, he started tensing up and thrusting himselfhimself into her every chance he got, wanting to feel her drain her happiness all over his waist. The bunny girl above him continued grinding against him as she threw her head back and screamed silently as she felt him explode within her, his viscid fluid sticking to her walls as it came in bunches unlike other guy's could. As it was still erupting within her, she fell onto Kuro as her body shook from the bliss it was in.

"Ah, I love you-u!" She knew it was happening as her insides convulsed in pleasure and hot, sweet-smelling fluid poured out from between her legs. The amount was incredible; she kept humping softly, drawing out every bit of her own pleasure she could as it kept pouring. By the time she stopped bouncing, it looked like Kuro had a whole layer of sparkling, warm fluid on his waist and down his thighs. She collapsed in his arms, panting and moaning as the feelings caught up with her.

"Kuro, I… I love you. I love you so much," her head tilted upwards to look at him. "Promise not to leave me?"

The feelings of pleasure finally settled enough for Kuro to think coherently as he kissed her lips softly; "Well, I never told my family exactly how long it would take for my head to heal…"

He tightened his hold on her; "Although, it would be nice if I could introduce my new girlfriend to them."

Velvet's tired face went immediately to happiness and Kuro's entire body received one enormous, breathtaking hug until a grunt of pain got her to loosen up; "I'd love to meet your family~!"

"Then it's settled," a brief pause. "I love you, Velvet"

She kissed his lips softly before tucking her head under his, closing her eyes as her breathing slowed and started to regulate; "I really, really love you, Kuro."

A great giggle came from her, breaking the quiet of their rest; "Let's hope Lola doesn't start having sex like that, else there will be too many bunnies and kids to look after."

"If that happens," Kuro grabbed one of her hands and interlocked their fingers. "We'll take care of 'em together…"

Velvet gave one last peck to his neck as the two finally fell into comforting blackness.


	13. Temptation Turnaround

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go for a bit of romance, but at the same time, I wanted to practice with a bit of BDSM.

**Temptation Turnaround (Kuro Seishin x Cinder Fall)**

* * *

"Hey, guys, is it just me, or do you get the feeling that you're being watched?" Most of Kuro's friends stopped what they were doing in response to his question and answered in the negative. "So, it is just me. Great…"

"How long have you felt watched?" Ruby asked while munching on a cookie.

"I think it started since the transfer students came in. I hardly noticed it before, but it became especially noticeable after we got out of combat class yesterday. For the past few hours, I've felt the need to look over my shoulder every time I'm on my way to classes. It's kinda freaking me out…"

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's got a secret admirer~" Yang nudged Kuro in the side while grinning.

 _'Pfft… secret, my ass. I just want this to end…'_ Kuro decided to leave now before Yang could torture him with her very much unwanted commentary.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys later," he didn't even wait for them to say their goodbyes before walking off on his own.

* * *

"Hey, Cinder," the mint-haired illusionist, Emerald Sustrai, called out which gained the woman's attention. "I've noticed you've been staring at that guy with the crazy hairdo for a while now."

"What's so special about him? You got a crush, or something?" the second subordinate, the gray haired mercenary Mercury Black, asked nonchalantly whilst having his hands behind his head.

Ignoring his second question, Cinder answered the first; "His name is Kuro Seishin. Eighteen years old, and a member of the Seishin Household. That family is colloquially known for having a hereditary Semblance much like the Schnee family. Theirs is especially bothersome, however."

Rather than explaining what it is herself, Cinder pulled out an article on the recorded types of hereditary Semblances. This one for the Seishin Household.

_'The Eye of Insight:_

_• The user can distinguish aura by its composition, colour, and source. They can also see Aura through some (but not all) obstructions and is the only recorded countermeasure against illusion-based Semblances as it allows the user to detect the irregularity in the victim's aura flow'_

"So it's because he can see past Em's little magic tricks? But he's just one person," Mercury shrugged, obviously not knowing what the big deal was.

"Sometimes, one soldier is what it takes to win a war, and that boy just might be that soldier," Cinder educated him further. "I say we address this little tick before it becomes a problem."

"So, what, you want him killed?" Mercury asked with a bit of excitement in his tone.

"You will do nothing of the sort," Cinder admonished him. "We must still maintain our disguise and don't think I've forgotten your little 'mishap' in Vale. We need not to draw in any more unwanted attention to us."

Her malicious gaze went back to Kuro as he opened the door to leave; "That boy, however, piqued my interest for a number of reasons."

His earlier performance in battle only increased that interest. His fighting style was more… ruthless than the average trainee, and that constant display of killing intent throughout made her feel a twinge of curiosity, wonderment… and, admittedly a degree of arousal.

"Oh, really…?" Mercury asked rhetorically, earning himself a fierce slap on the arm from Emerald. Cinder immediately disregarded them both.

* * *

"Excuse me, Kuro, is it?" Cinder's voice called out innocently to the retreating spiky haired boy. Kuro turned around to face the fellow academy student calling out his name.

"Hm? Yes? Wait, aren't you one of those students from Haven?"

"I am. My name is Cinder. A pleasure," the devious golden eyed woman stated holding out her hand. Kuro politely shook and greeted her with a small smile. "I actually require your assistance with something."

"Oh for real? What's up?" the boy asked, retracting his hand.

"I'm doing a history report for Doctor Oobleck on famous heroes of Remnant and I was wondering how much of the Seishin lineage you would be kind enough to tell me. I'm sure you know a fair amount about your own family history, no?" she explained.

"Well, yeah, Dad made sure I always studied our family history, so I guess I can lend you a hand. Where should we start?" Kuro accepted, wondering where this admittedly attractive, foreign student wanted to take their study session.

"I have just the place in mind, if you'll follow me," Cinder beckoned, walking in front of him with a smirk written on her face. She lead him to what appeared to be an elaborately decorated bedroom that seemed quite spacious. Looking around, it fit the example of a royal bedchamber only royalty were allowed to use.

"Hey, Cinder, before we start, I wanna say something," Kuro stated, catching Cinder by surprise. He walked up to her, placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear, whispering. "Gotcha~"

She didn't realize what that meant until she felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck; 'Shit…!'

The last thing she saw before blacking out was Kuro smirking slyly…

* * *

Once she came to, Cinder found herself, with her hands tied to her back, with a blindfold across her eyes. Unsure of how she came to be caught in this situation. But she knew it was one she was not happy to be in. Gathering her wits together, she attempts to break free of her bindings, to no avail. It felt as if her strength had been drained of her strength. But how was that possible? Who could possibly be able to drain her without any of her weaknesses? She felt no harm, so how can she be weak?

Her thoughts were broken, as she heard footsteps approaching her. Feeling vulnerable, she renewed her attempts to break free, but to no avail. With the approach of a possible enemy, the feeling of helplessness and fear rose to new heights for her. Who was this person, who could not only subdue her, but make her feel this weak? And how could he overpower her? Just what was he?

As she was dragged to her feet, by her hair, Cinder's spine felt shivers travel up and down, as the stranger spoke harshly into her ear; "Hello, Cinder…"

The voice belonged to none other than the boy she was trying to goad into joining her cause: Kuro Seishin. But his tone. It was different. Harsh, scolding, even angry. And for some reason, it turned her on, just a bit.

"Trying to get away, are we? Well, tough shit. You aren't going anywhere. Not until I say so. And don't even bother trying to incinerate those constraints, I had them especially made to drain the victims' aura should they try to escape," Kuro gripped her cheeks roughly, forcing her to face him. The blindfold rendered her sight useless. "You see, I knew from the very beginning that there was something… off about you. It wasn't until two or three days into this little program that I actually began tailing you without your knowledge. From there, I found out some pretty interesting things…"

Cinder's teeth clenched. If these damned restraints weren't holding her back, she'd have burnt this fool alive!

"You plan on having Mountain Glenn blown to bits, the absence of the only blockage against an army of Grimm bring inspiration enough for those monsters to terrorize Vale. Then, while the faculty try to get things under control, you swoop into Beacon, search for the Fall Maiden…" Kuro smirked when he saw Cinder flinch when he mentioned the Fall Maiden. "…and acquire the rest of the powers that you stole from her. Am I in the ballpark with that?"

"…" Cinder couldn't believe it. After years of careful planning, years of covering her tracks, and years of patience, this… this boy had somehow figured out what she was trying to accomplish by being here.

"I'll take that silence as a 'yes,'" Kuro responded to her silence. "But luckily for you, False Maiden, only I know of your true identity. I was planning on taking this to Ozpin, but I think I have a solution that he won't need to be involved in: Obedience Training."

 _'Obedience… what…?'_ despite the rage and even slight fear over being caught red-handed, she felt a burning sensation down between her legs.

Though she should feel angry to his suggestion, for some reason, the thought of what he may do to her during his 'training' only sent her into lust. The thought of him dominating her, controlling her, taming her, only increased her now, burning need.

Kuro cupped Cinder's chin, roughly forcing her mouth to open. He closed in on her, and pressed his lips on hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her tongue, cheeks, and teeth, as he kissed her, hard, and fierce. Her mind was going blank by his actions.

Cinder wriggled and squirmed in a last-ditch effort to resist him. However, that failed when she felt his hand go down between her legs, one finger caressing her core through her black lace panties with no hesitation. She moaned into the kiss, finding herself wanting more, much to her dismay.

Subconsciously, Cinder began grinded her hips into his hand in order to further stimulate herself. Her actions caused him to pull away from the kiss, and remove his hand.

"W-what are you doing? Keep going! Don't just stop!" Cinder's words came out before she could process them. Her legs brushed against each other, attempting to ease the itch in her damp pussy.

"If you want more, then make like a good girl and ask for it," Kuro's smirk at that moment could make even the most cold hearted killer seem like saint. It drove her deeper into insanity. However, her pride conflicted with her desire. Her pride would never allow her to bow down to this boy. But her need for him, his treatment, it was just too strong to pass up now.

"I'm not hearing any begging… I guess you really don't want me to finish…" Kuro says. Cinder didn't need to see to know that he was smirking. Eventually, she decided that she could kill him later, for right now, she had an itch that only he could get rid of and she had to swallow her pride in order for him to do it.

"…P-Please. Please give me more. I need it. I beg you, please don't stop. I'll do whatever you want to, just play with my pussy more~" her actions were rewarded, as she felt his hand reach between her legs, and a finger pushing inside her. She couldn't possibly hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Fuuuuuuuucck~" she swore as his finger thrust deep into her, her heart pounding in her ears. Her body jerked violently when Kuro added another finger and his thumb flicked her clit.

A few more moments of his cruel teasing, Cinder felt him tear open her uniform and lift up her bra. Her large breasts were then assaulted by the feeling of Kuro's fingers pinching her left nipple and pulling on it. He then went to work on removing her skirt and laced panties. He took the woman's thick thighs in hand, lifting her legs up and spreading them wide in an assertive position. In an instant, Kuro planted a deep kiss atop the glistening mound of the raven haired vixen's sex.

Lashing out with his tongue, the boy latched onto Cinder's engorged clitoris and began to suck, slurping loudly against it as she began to twist and squirm in his grasp.

Far from trying to stop him, Cinder leaned into the action, her sex spreading itself like a blooming flower as her body began to subconsciously react to the arousal that had been initiated. Kuro, emboldened, slid a finger up into the larger box of the woman's sex, his finger twirling around inside. Cinder gasped as she lifted her hips in response, giving still more room for the boy to continue his attack.

"Ooooohhh, Gooooood~~!" Cinder came, squirting a large spurt of womanly juices onto Kuro's face as he began to work a second finger into her, then a third, then the fourth. His mouth suctioned onto the woman's large mons, her brow furrowing as she bent the whole of her thoughts to making the woman he'd subdued cum like a faucet.

Cinder lifted her head, her mane of dark hair shaking wildly as she began to cry out, her voice resounding all over the empty room. Her tongue stuck out, her eyes lidded as she stared at the young man at her base. Her hands reached out as she folded her arms around Kuro, who now laid lazily on his side as he continued to kiss and suck and lick across her labia.

Then, he stopped. Cinder was about to shout at him to keep it up when his firm strong hands placed themselves on each side of her hips steadying himself while his body approached hers. His hard twitching girth made contact with the glistening vulva of the mature woman eliciting a small mewl of excitement from her soft lips.

With a slow plop of flesh the tip of his cock pushed past her lips embedding itself in the shallower part of her otherwise tight snatch, then with a forceful shove he pushed himself all the way in. Kuro reached behind Cinder and tore off the restraints on her wrists, to which she wrapped her arms around his neck, all thoughts of incinerating him erased from existence.

The older woman to tense up and curl herself outward like a cat stretching, the sensation of his appendage drilling into her innermost parts driving her wild. A small trickle of drool seeped out of a corner of her mouth, her nails raking across Kuro's back as he lifted her up and adjusted himself for the oncoming piston motion.

With a hard pat of his hips against hers, he started heavily thrusting into her cavern. The woman moaned audibly loud with her eyes closed in ecstasy and her mouth hanging agape, Kuro's length was the right size and length to be hitting her innermost sensitive spot inside her being. They continued on for minutes on end in the same position, but it was coming to a close when the boy's thrusts became more rampant thus signaling his end coming soon.

Cinder was nearing her end as well but was too caught up in her blissful state of ecstasy to voice it, such was shown with the crazed ahegao expression on her face.

"Here it comes, Cinder! I-I'm nearing the end here!" Kuro howled slamming his hips into her ass just a few more times till the final hard slam.

"YES! CUM! I don't want it any other way right now! All of it inside!" She hollered back feeling her snatch clamp down hard on pole causing him to yell out loud when he delivered the finishing thrust into her pussy. The final slap of flesh between Cinder and Kuro's hips resounded with him unloading globs of sticky cum deep into the woman's cervix.

However, just as she thought it was over, Kuro plopped her down on the nearby bed on her stomach. She knew what to expect when seeing him guide his prick to the puckered hole of her anus. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him.

"As if you didn't already know. I can tell just by looking at your face," Kuro says, brushing the tip of his member against the hole of her supple pale ass. Cinder, amazingly, had never done anal before, so she was indeed getting a bit… anxious.

Kuro didn't seem to notice as he forced the head of his dick into her tight anal cavity. Cinder bit her lip and gripped the sheets upon penetration, but he persevered and pushed further.

Cinder hollered as his appendage was buried inch by inch until it was fully immersed into her ass. Kuro's hands gripped her by the thighs and maintained that position while he adjusted. Her asshole was beyond tight and its quivering was indescribable. He knew wouldn't last long, so he started bumping his forward patting his skin against her cheeks.

Cinder's face strained in a mix of mild pain and extreme pleasure, her upper body tossed left and right atop the bedspread as Kuro pounded away. Her pussy was still sopping wet and spilled onto the bedsheets and her chest bobbled back and forth with each thrust, and she, too, knew she wouldn't last long either. In her mind, she wanted to hate this boy. She wanted nothing more than to despise him and completely refute his existence later on.

But the way he took control, the way he made her crave to have him inside of her, made her squirm, and took control as he brought her to her peak and made her cry for more… she didn't want to admit it aloud, but they became major turn-ons the longer this went on for.

Kuro grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed tightly. The volume of his moans matched Cinder's as his hips moved back and forth faster against her ass. Her hands temporarily went downwards to furiously rub her clit. She let out an even louder moan as Mr. Seishin picked up more speed and force while giving her left breast a tighter squeeze.

The bed creaked faster and rocked harder as Kuro savagely slammed into her nearing release, he was close and going to let out inside her anus.

"Stop! Stooooop—Hnnngh!" she hollered out with her eyes gazing into his from behind.

 _'N-No… No! If we keep going like this, I… I-I… I'll…'_ Strange feelings began bubbling up inside of Cinder, and she couldn't stop herself from saying these next few words…

"I… I lo… I love… I LOVE YOU!" she screamed and buried her face into the bed to hide her embarrassment/shame m

With that Kuro's hips bucked frantically against her ass followed by a loud growl of release that coincided with hers. He slammed himself in one last time resulting in the usual generous filling of her ass with globs of gooey sperm. Cinder had succumbed to climax as well with her pussy squelching all over the comforters while her anus continued being filled with his essence.

* * *

Cinder punched the wall next to her, cracks and burn marks visible from where she struck. Her teeth were grinding together while the colour in her eyes flickered like flames. Nothing could put her to rest when the fury was consuming her.

The reason behind her fury: Kuro Seishin. Ever since the other day when she decided to try and make him her little pet for a fun afternoon, her mind was set on him. Whether it was his display of dominance over her or some other reason, she had developed quite the attraction for the dark haired boy, not that she would admit it.

 _'That bastard… I will NOT stand for this humiliation! He will pay dearly for this…!'_ she swore in her mind.

…If only she could find a way to calm the beating in her heart whenever she thought of him…


End file.
